


The Stars That Kept Us Apart

by lemonbaek_n_icetea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Fantasy, Feeding, Fluff, Gothic, Light Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, Smut, Urban Fantasy, Vampire Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbaek_n_icetea/pseuds/lemonbaek_n_icetea
Summary: There are opportunities that Fate blesses you with and, there are moments she snatches those away. Park Chanyeol had been blessed enough to have gained a lover, a friend in Byun Baekhyun while studying at University. He'd loved and cherished and lost.Now, a hundred years later, in a small empty town of Romania, Chanyeol merely exists, cursed to live on forever, cursed to feast on blood. He doesn't know why he waits. Why he lives on. Yet, when Time takes a spin and one fine night, Baekhyun seems to be alive in front of him. Looking the same. Reborn and returned to him. Chanyeol seizes the opportunity by taking a clueless Baekhyun hostage in his castle to rekindle their love.Baekhyun, however, seems to have no memory of Chanyeol or their relationship and Chanyeol is hell bent on turning that table.After all, he's got nothing but time now.  He's a patient man. And Baekhyun cannot escape him or the castle that holds them.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 22
Kudos: 92





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I'm just transferring my work from aff to here. I've already written 11 chapters. And all of it will be up here. The newer chapters will be updated regularly. I hope you all can enjoy this work and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Aff : https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1417070/the-stars-that-kept-us-apart

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

"You've heard about that castle, right?" Baekhyun heard the man behind him dramatically whisper in the loud tavern, he was sitting in. He sat alone at his table, fairly content. There was something about the way the man said it that drew his attention. He always was interested in castles. He had set out on this journey to learn more about Europe and its dark past, its complexly beautiful architecture and art. And well, because he was bored and his dad, a pilot. He'd gotten the travel cost for a far more cheaper rate. He had finished school early, and had months of time to kill before he started college at Yale. He'd never been more proud of himself to have gotten into the university of his choice. His dad had wanted, Oxford, but he didn't want to study there. His heart was settled on Yale. He simply decided that to boost his standing in the upcoming years, he'd come over to Europe to peruse his topics of interest that he could take up later. He definitely was having the time of his life checking off places from his list, before he joined Yale once and for all, in a few months.

"I did. It's so odd for them shut it down. And here I thought, I'd bring in my wife and kids to see it." Another man chimed up. 

"What, so they can disappear too?" The first man spoke and Baekhyun turned in his seat, arm across the chair as he looked at the group with keen eyes. He opened his mouth only to be cut off by the same man. "Whatever is in that castle, it's bad. People have been disappearing non stop it seems. Maybe Romania finally willed the Dracula's spirit back to life!"

Baekhyun's ears hurt from the boisterous laugh that followed. His eyes were wide and he felt excitement in his veins. He always had a penchant for the occult, if only he could get there and see for himself. He knew it would cause a strain on his budgeted holiday, but he could simply cut England off. He never really liked the place anyway. Too dull for his taste. If it weren't for his father's coaxing, he would never have included England. He was perfectly content with mainland Europe. Besides, if he simply took a detour to the mysterious castle of Romania, he'd enjoy himself better. He was sure of it. He needed to see it. And the need only grew when the man started describing the castle's haunting walls, and long gated with iron fences and eerie woods surrounding it. Baekhyun bit his lip, straining his ears to listen well, as the music of the pub got louder. He ignored the waitress who set his third beer on the table. No, he was far more sold on this conversation. When the man talked about the myths surrounding it, and how quaint the little town was, Baekhyun couldn't hold his inquisitiveness in any longer. 

"Where is this place?!" He shouted, far too loudly. He felt himself flush, as the three men looked at him, merely noticing his presence. If they were concerned by the chair he had drawn over to their table, his table left ignored, they said nothing. And then all of them laughed, before one of them clinked his bottle against Baekhyun's.

"Oh, just a small town. Why, you like stories?"

Baekhyun simply pulled out his map and pushed it into the man's lap. "Mark it, please." He said, as he tossed a marker from his bag. The man shot him a weird look but did so. 

"But, listen boy-" The man yelled, "It's just stories. The castle simply shut down cause it's old. Just big old castle. Falling apart, so they shut it. You better go somewhere else. They won't let you in. Go to Ukraine!" as he passed the map back to Baekhyun. He stuffed the map in his bag, the marker falling to the ground. Shit, his eyes tried to follow the direction in which it fell, only to be met by a huge crowd standing. He sighed, he could always buy a marker later. Glancing, quickly at his watch, he stood up and bowed. 

" _Thank You_ ". He meant it. Rather than spending a dreadful amount of time in England, these men had saved him by giving him something far more interesting to do. He'd forever be grateful. He knew he'd have a good time.

Baekhyun quickly ran out of the tavern, phone in hand as he navigated quickly to the bus depot. After inquiry, Baekhyun joined the queue to get his ticket. He was shaking in joy. He wanted nothing more than to view the glorious castle and stare at it. He found himself clutching on the ticket as he took a seat, drumming his fingers against his knees, bouncing his leg up and down. When the bus approached hours later, it felt unreal. 

And as he closed his eyes, he could only dream of him in an hauntingly old castle.


	2. One

1 

* * *

Under the steady curve of the softly glowing street lamp that reflected upon the smooth road, dimly as if it were a spotlight on a stage of a tragic drama, there stood Park Chanyeol, feet gracing the outline of the poorly lit circle. His frame leaned into the shadows as he took in the busy yet silent, almost disciplined hustle of the buses gathered in the depot. The people of the town were few, and the tourists far less in number this year after the fortunate shutting down of the rustic castle he called his home. 

His fingers played with the leather strap encircling his wrist as he glanced at the hands of the watch, pointing rigidly to a twelve. The night had come to an end for most of the residents, but for Chanyeol, midnight was the spark of his day. He felt the same energy in him at midnight as normal people did at seven in the morning. However, today he was thirsty and yet he found himself lurking in the night, observing the depot instead of drinking the night away, dulling yet nursing his senses on the metallic taste of blood. 

It was probably one of the dumbest choices he had ever made to leave the castle unfed. He sensed the shuffling of feet down the stairs of the bus that stopped by. Chanyeol did not spare the figure as much of a glance, even as he heard it approach. He waited for the figure to brush past him, but instead he found someone tapping his arm. He didn’t bother to look up, hoping it would pass. Mostly, he was intently tapping into the sweet and pleasing flow of blood and the beating of the heart of the person beside him. Trying his best to draw his attention elsewhere. His fingers fidgeted with his watch faster.

“Hey. Excuse m—?” The man finally spoke politely as he stepped into the light of the bus stop. 

Chanyeol looked up at the eerily familiar voice, and it was as if he’d been pricked by a thousand cedar pins. His feet felt weak as he dizzily stumbled back, gratefully further into the dark, so the shock and grief on his face mixed with feelings he was sure were dormant, were well hidden. It was impossible. His hands gripped the boy, he was sure he was painting the boy's skin red, under the pressure of his fingers. The world around him seemed to be void of colour, painted black as he took in the boy in front of him. He saw the same soul he'd known before. He had wanted all these years. The sounds of summer in the distance turned cold as Chanyeol's sight blurred, until the only thing he saw was wide brown eyes, his own eyes were boring into him.

“Y-You're here.” Chanyeol's voice caught. The boy was shocked and ghastly white, horrified probably, but Chanyeol's world had just called out for him. Chanyeol looked hard enough. He wanted to not let go but the lack of recognition in his lover's eyes is what stabbed him to reality. There was no colours of emotion in the other boy's eyes except for surprise. Chanyeol's fingers however, purely out of memory, traced up to the boy's arm, as he pulled the boy into a hug, almost an eccentric laugh of unbelief escaping his lips as his neck rested within the crook of his lover's neck. His body nestled against him, his grip tight. 

  


The darkness cloaked them as the light went off, Chanyeol struggled as he stopped the growing madness in his mind and body, and let go of him, only because the shorter was wriggling his way out . In ways not possible, Chanyeol felt like he was in England again. Waiting at a station, staring at the same boy. Chanyeol’s dead heart felt like it was beating as it did a century ago, if not faster and harder. 

“I-I'm sorry, do we— have we m—”The boy, his Baekhyun started as he stepped back and away into the light. Confused. Affirming he didn't know Chanyeol at all. 

“No, no. I'm terribly sorry. I mistook you for someone I….” Chanyeol took a deep breath out of habit. Even then the summer air stung his lungs in grief. “I wasn't expecting it to be someone else. You both look very—” Chanyeol managed, trying to even his voice. 

“Similar?” The boy laughed softly, waving it off. “It's alright. The lighting is so bad out here, I wouldn't blame you for mistaking people for other people.”

Chanyeol froze as the boy's laugh rang itself loud and clear in his ears. He felt his own eyes softening. There had been days in his life where he yearned for nothing more than to hear this very voice. The smoothness and richness of it. The warmth that always accompanied the tone. Chanyeol felt at ease. He felt real joy seeping through the very dark recesses of his soul, if he had one. Chanyeol's eyes trained on the boy's hands which were waving around frantically. He wanted nothing more than to reach out, lace their fingers together. Kiss the inside of his hand, and drag his lips slowly upwards, just as he knew his lover liked. To nibble at his jaw.He wanted to close the space between them, to nestle himself in his embrace. He wanted nothing more than to warmly welcome him, to press his lips against those soft ones, to bring back countless memories they'd etched together. To melt into the feeling, to stir every corner of him awake, specially the ones that died that frightful night. 

He hadn’t even realised his hand was outstretched and reaching out until a couple of soiled notes fell into his palm. And then a watch.

“What’s this?” He managed out gruffly.

“Payment, of course. I know it’s not much but the watch will serve as insurance till I get the rest of your money.” The boy chided almost feverishly; his body seemed to be thrumming with excitement. Could it be possible that he sensed it too? Chanyeol thought.

“Payment for what?” Chanyeol said softly.

“Have you not been listening to a word I’ve said?” Baekhyun laughed uncomfortably and Chanyeol almost engulfed him again. “You’ve got to take me to the infamous castle!”

“I’ve to take you where?!” Chanyeol felt his senses sharpening. Did he know? Is that why he’d come? The boy showed no recognition towards his voice. Maybe he didn’t remember. Chanyeol dared another look at him only to find a very strong I’m-judging-you-so-hard-why-are-you-so-dumb look directed towards him. “Right. I do not think that’s wise. It is shut down for a reason. There’s rumours about what’s inside, you know.”

“I’d like to see for myself.” The boy huffed. 

“It’s also falling apart.”

“I won’t be long.” The boy countered.

“It’s midnight.”

“Listen, are you going to take me there or not? I need a guide to the castle. Not a lifeguard. If you’re not going to take me there, give me back my watch and my—”

“No.” Chanyeol said way too loudly, making the boy jump back. “I’ll take you. But—”

“Good.” The boy began walking, his back hunched slightly under the weight of his backpack. “Let’s go.”

Chanyeol watched the boy walk, setting a good distance between them. It had been a long while. Perhaps he’d recognise him once he set foot into the light. Chanyeol was ecstatic. A sense of purpose filled his bones. If the boy did not remember, Chanyeol would make sure he did. He wouldn’t let go till the boy remembered. And when he did, he was sure the boy wouldn’t let go either. Till then Chanyeol would repeat one word over and over again, the only word that he channelled: “ _Stay. Stay. Stay._ ” He felt himself go mad with excitement. His thirst long forgotten. Perhaps he was being toyed with. Perhaps the boy remembered. It didn’t matter. 

“Hey!” Chanyeol called out as he walked in the opposite direction, his feet carrying him towards the castle. He heard the boy stop and turn in his tracks. “You’re going the wrong way.” The boy huddled cutely behind him, keeping a gap between himself and Chanyeol. Chanyeol grinned, his lips pulled back from ear to ear. He would offer the boy just one more chance to turn away for the sake of good old chivalry. But knowing how adamant he had always been. The boy would stay and Chanyeol would have his way. 

For over a century, Chanyeol had walked many roads. Lived many lives. But for the first time, he was possessed with a joyous thrill as he walked towards their home. 

  


The glimmer of the boy’s flashlight from the phone resembled the growing hope in Chanyeol’s soul once again. The street lamps were dim, and only lit when it sensed movement, Chanyeol found himself catching glimpses of the boy. Everything in him yearned to make the moment eternal. His eyes were still warm, like swirling black coffee. Chanyeol's favourite. Chanyeol longed to revert back to his childish antics, walk backwards and face him, drown into those sparkling eyes, that now glistened under the light. Chanyeol wished for a lot but he walked, his observations remaining silent and undetected. The boy's hair however had changed over time. The deepest of black had been traded for a pale silver, borderline white look, it made him look more pale, more unreal, as if a sculpture had decided to walk, and was trying to strike a balance between looking human and god-like. Chanyeol himself realised he had been a little generous with his words but the boy had been and still is nothing short of a god to him. He curled his fingers, to keep them from reaching out and tousling the boy's hair, from tugging at it softly, just like he used to. His lips always parted involuntarily when Chanyeol did that. He wondered if it was the same. His ethereal look was only accentuated by his glass like skin, the sheer skin around his eyes kissed with a smooth stroke of red blending in with black. His skin lacked stain. Chanyeol faintly remembered how buttoned up his lover had to be during work due to the various marks Chanyeol gifted across his skin. His lips succulent and nose erect. Flashes of memories flooded Chanyeol's mind. Some pure, some so filthy it was best kept between the two of them. Even years later, his voice still sounded like the smooth flow of vintage wine— rich, purposeful and delightfully soothing. And he looked the same, apart from the makeup and the hair, but Chanyeol only found it to be extremely pretty. He looked just as graceful as Chanyeol remembered him, if not better with time. He also looked much healthier. And that filled Chanyeol with a sense of relief, and also happiness. Chanyeol realised that his nocturnal partner for the night was harmoniously moving his fingers at a rapid pace. It was a tell Chanyeol knew all too well. He was uncomfortable with the silence.

“So, what was your name again? I didn’t really catch it back there.” Chanyeol asked genuinely curious as they descended further into a dark alley.

“That's because I didn't tell you my name.” The man replied. Still witty and quick, Chanyeol found himself smiling again. "Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

Mine. Was Chanyeol's first thought as his smile faltered. Somewhere deep inside his aged soul he longed to hear that name again,spoken by the same voice as the man beside him possessed. He'd himself had called out that name. He still did on most days. As if speaking his name would conjure up his lover's spirit. Some inane part of him was already spiraling out of control. Chanyeol felt giddy. Not from hunger but from a deeper sense of satisfaction as he realised he had been given a second opportunity. No— _they_ had been given a second opportunity. The probability of Baekhyun not being _his_ Baekhyun was almost non-existent. The look. The form. The voice. The tone. And now the name. Chanyeol's eyes softened as he embraced the idea of living again. Of having his soul given back to him. Even though a pair of confused eyes looked at him, clearly not having an understanding of the depth of Chanyeol's feelings. 

“I assume you will now introduce yourself?" Baekhyun looked at him expectantly. 

Chanyeol cleared his throat, afraid his voice might catch up as he uttered with clarity, hoping for recognition in the others eyes. As if his name was the key to unlocking memories of the past. “I'm Park Chanyeol." 

Baekhyun looked confused. As if Chanyeol's name was the oddest thing for him to ever hear. “Huh. Sounds almost familiar. But I'm probably just messing it up with someone else."

Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe it's a sign for you to reach out and stop hiding from me. There's nothing to fear. Chanyeol found himself thinking. Maybe Baekhyun was having a hard time remembering. Perhaps time with him at the castle would change it. Of course, Baekhyun would miss his bus tomorrow morning. But Chanyeol was sure Baekhyun would see the bigger picture. Yet, his ego in all its fairness urged Chanyeol to offer him yet another chance. To turn back. It was only fair. But he wanted to know more of this Baekhyun. What set him apart. “It is actually odd to see someone so willing to go to a castle with such malicious rumours at this hour of the night. So the pertinent question remains— Who are you, Byun Baekhyun and what is your agenda in this forsaken land?"

"You sound like a walking talking eighteenth century novel." Baekhyun laughed. "But I suppose it adds to the charm of the night." 

Chanyeol stifled the pride he felt by making Baekhyun laugh. Even if it was at the cost of his speech. He wanted to point out, Baekhyun too used to have a much better and abled vocabulary than him. “It does come as the part of this... nocturnal tour.” Baekhyun chuckled at Chanyeol's choice of words. 

“Well, Mr. Park Chanyeol. Humour you, I shall.” Baekhyun spoke heartily, assuming a role and almost dropping it immediately, unsure of how to proceed. “So I'm roaming Europe since school ended a while back and I heard about this place from a few tourists. I hopped on a bus and voilà, I'm here. Plus, I really think it would help my research paper on occult studies.”

“Occult studies?” Chanyeol found himself repeating. 

“Yes, I'm going to have Religious Studies as a minor, my research will focus more on the occult, of course.”

“And you strongly believe in the existence of it?”

“Yes. I believe in the supernatural.” Baekhyun's eyes were glistening with feverish joy and interest. “Do you?”

“I…..I'm open to the idea.” Chanyeol shrugged, playing it off. “What do you hope to find inside the castle?” 

Baekhyun went silent, laden in deep thought. “It's Romania, so maybe some Eastern European ghosts and who knows maybe Dracula himself.”

“Dracula is a myth.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. 

“Why? Were you there in the 1800s to prove that?” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Maybe. Who knows?” Chanyeol found himself chuckling. “I was definitely there during the 1900s, though.”

“Oh Ho!” Baekhyun threw his head back laughing. “Favourite era in the 1900s? Don't say the Roaring 20s”. 

“The Roaring 20s.” Chanyeol said the same time Baekhyun uttered his last sentence. 

“Well, I pronounce you as a fraud. An imposter of the supernatural.” Baekhyun shook his head. 

“Amusing.” Chanyeol found himself stepping closer to Baekhyun. If Baekhyun noticed, he didn't object. 

It didn't take them long to cross the main town and over to the other side. The castle came into view. There was something very intimate about staring at the castle, viewing it as a home for now, two people. And there stood the two individuals, with different thoughts in their heads. Chanyeol's rushed flow of thought was to get inside as soon as possible, but he would honour his word and offer Baekhyun a last chance. A sliver of an opportunity to run. Somewhere deep inside, he was questioning why he was going to offer Baekhyun a chance to run, when he had no intention of letting go.“Well, now that you've seen your structure, I think it's time you head back—"

But Baekhyun was already walking forward as if in a trance towards Chanyeol's 'crumbling' abode. 

“We should head in.” Baekhyun looked over his shoulder. Chanyeol took a deep breath, feet not moving. Baekhyun wanted to come home. Chanyeol smiled. Everything in that moment seemed perfectly put together. Baekhyun was already walking towards the ginormous structure. Chanyeol followed. He caught up with Baekhyun in no time, and when Baekhyun looked over, perhaps seeing the feverish look in Chanyeol's eyes, he naturally assumed it was for the same reasons as his own. Chanyeol's toes almost curled in his shoes. Baekhyun was making the first move towards him. He was willingly entering. It took a lot of mental effort for Chanyeol to not push Baekhyun against the railing, to crash his lips down Baekhyun's and explore his skin. To show him just how much he missed him. To relive every ecstasy they had together. To show how perfectly they fit against each other. He wanted Baekhyun to claim him too. He refrained himself, partially cause as they jumped over the railing. Baekhyun's phone dropped and both of them reached for it, the flash directly hiring Chanyeol's eyes. A shrill scream left Baekhyun's lips, as he paled visibly, hand flying to his chest. He was screaming too loud. Chanyeol's hand smothered his scream, Baekhyun remain fixated in his spot as if unable to move. 

“What is it?” Chanyeol whispered, concerned. He was aware of how his body was leaning towards Baekhyun in order to clamp his mouth shut. Both of them were breathing hard. Perhaps for different reasons. Baekhyun as if realising what spooked him finally moved towards his phone and looked at Chanyeol— hard. And then visibly relaxed. 

“Sorry, just a little spooked out. Thought you had ghost eyes or something.” Baekhyun sighed falling back into a pile of leaves. Chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to calm himself.

“It's just your mind messing with you, Mr. Occult Studies.” Chanyeol huffed a laugh and patted Baekhyun's shoulder, offering a hand to help him up. Chanyeol watched Baekhyun hit his chest twice before he composed himself and his slender hand reached out for Chanyeol's, his long warm fingers wrapping around Chanyeol's hand as he got hauled up. Chanyeol revelled in the moment of the warmth against his cold hands, of Baekhyun reaching out for him and holding on. He smiled. And beamed when Baekhyun smiled back. 

“You're cold as hell.” Baekhyun shook his head. “Coffee's on me after this.” Baekhyun motioned for Chanyeol to try the front doors of the castle. They were long and sturdy. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow but complied. He gave the door a nudge, throwing his weight against it, but failing on purpose. Perhaps Baekhyun would give up now. But the boy was adamant as ever. Just like Chanyeol had predicted mentally, Baekhyun launched himself into a search for a back door. The side of Chanyeol's lips curled upwards. 

"Did you find anything?" Chanyeol asked as he came around the corner, already knowing his answer. Feigning interest as if he didn't know what was already there. Craning his neck in the dark as if he couldn't see what Baekhyun was looking at. 

“An unlocked underground shed, it probably leads to a lower level.” Baekhyun sounded proud of himself.

“After you.” Chanyeol smiled cooly. 

Baekhyun snorted but lifted the heavy door, only one side of it. He slowly lowered himself inside, his phone's flash his only guide as Chanyeol followed. 

“Hey, don't close the door back again, It'll be hard to find another ex—” The door came down with a shut and Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol. “You could have waited!” 

“My bad. Apologies.” Chanyeol winced, and followed it with a slight shrug.

“Right. It's alright. We'll find another exit. I don't suppose this one opens from the inside?" 

Chanyeol pushed against the door lightly, grunting softly. “Nah. I'm afraid not.”

Baekhyun sighed and walked through the dark tunnel, gaping at the ancient walls. Chanyeol simply watched Baekhyun's fingers drag themselves across the walls. Who would have thought sappy walls would get so much attention? If Chanyeol had even a sliver of an idea that Baekhyun would be here, again. Flesh and blood in front of him, his house would have been much cleaner and presentable. 

Chanyeol's thoughts focused in on one point as he watched Baekhyun wonder over bad walls and a rustic gate at the end of the tunnel. Baekhyun pushed it ever so lightly, holding it for Chanyeol.

“Why, thank you.” Chanyeol smiled, and found Baekhyun smiling back. Chanyeol's thoughts lingered briefly upon the proximity in which they stood. His eyes ravished Baekhyun's form as Baekhyun shut the gate close. And when Baekhyun turned around, Chanyeol realised that he'd moved to stand closer to the other boy. His eyes flickered almost impulsively down at Baekhyun's plush lips. He recalled how many times he'd had Baekhyun standing like this in a basement. Chanyeol gulped, his need to feed clawing at his throat, his fangs pushing against their barriers. He clenched his teeth evening, his breath. It wasn't until he was calm that he realised Baekhyun's breath was laboured and he'd backed him into the gate, he was literally hovering over Baekhyun who just looked horrified but still calm.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun said, clearing his throat. 

“The gate.” Chanyeol said swiftly. “Leave it open. Just in case.” 

Baekhyun arched an eyebrow and nodded, brushing past Chanyeol as he walked up the stone stairs, and into the magnificent castle. He could hear the sharp intake of his breath. Chanyeol came up behind Baekhyun who seemed rooted to his spot. It was a view Chanyeol saw every day. Unlike Baekhyun his eyes' subject of fixation was not his house. Chanyeol watched Baekhyun's jaw hung open, as his fingers caressed an oil painting Chanyeol had picked up half a decade ago and then he watched Baekhyun flinch back. 

“I shouldn't be touching this.” Baekhyun huffed a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“You can. I mean, you should. This place is shut down anyway.” Chanyeol shrugged and smiled, touching the painting himself. It didn't matter. Baekhyun could burn this painting if he wanted and Chanyeol wouldn't mind. 

Baekhyun walked further down the hall, and stopping in front of another painting. Chanyeol came up beside him, looking at it too. His own cold heart warmed at the sight of it. “Do you like it?” Chanyeol's voice was soft.

“I love it.” Baekhyun whispered, stepping forward looking at the painting of a chalice filled with dark fluid, spilling out, soaking the tablecloth under it. A pair of pale hands rested on the table, hands neatly folded but stained. “It's breathtaking.”

_Obviously. You picked it. It reminded you of me._ Chanyeol wanted to voice those words, but for now he was content watching Baekhyun. Baekhyun took one last glance at it before he beckoned Chanyeol to move along with him. They both reached a door, Baekhyun was out of it first. They worked their way around the maze like corridors until the headed another level up, Baekhyun eagerly pushing through the wooden door.

“I'm surprised the door didn't creak.” He heard Baekhyun murmur, as he stepped into the huge hall. The main gate was visible. Locked. He watched Baekhyun marvel at the gorgeous twin stairs leading to the upper levels. Baekhyun's feet carried him forward as he gasped audibly, his eyes resting on the fountain. Which was thankfully turned off. 

“Must be nice, having a fountain.” Baekhyun said as he walked around it, splashing a little water on Chanyeol, eyes crinkling as he laughed. Chanyeol almost playfully dunked Baekhyun in. But Baekhyun was quicker, or so Chanyeol let him think. 

“You've been here before when it was open?” Baekhyun questioned loudly.

Chanyeol pretended not to hear as he examined a vase. “How ornate. Let's go upstairs.” 

Baekhyun nodded, rushing to the upper level. Chanyeol could see the bubbling excitement in his eyes as he pushed into one of the bedroom doors, spilling with laughter, “If there are any spirits here, let your presence be known!” Baekhyun giggled to himself but then stopped suddenly as he turned around. “Everything seems so pristine here. As if someone really lives here.” 

Chanyeol said nothing as Baekhyun fidgeted with a coffee table at the center of the room. Chanyeol had been waiting for Baekhyun to be nestled in. And then he let the door fall shut. He knew he'd be met with a horrified expression on Baekhyun's face. And Byun Baekhyun didn't disappoint. The only task left for Chanyeol to do was to sit and seriously be with Baekhyun. Not as a stranger but as a lover. He stepped closer to Baekhyun whose eyes frantically moved to the door. 

“What did you do?! Open it. We might get locked it and we won't be able to get out and this place is shut down! Bruh—” Baekhyun walked towards the door, trying to make his way around Chanyeol, but he met with Chanyeol's outstretched arm, boxing him back into the coffee table. 

Chanyeol was aware of Baekhyun's heartbeat it was frantic. Chanyeol pushed down his thirst. It was difficult. He cursed himself for not feeding at all that day. He felt his fangs trying to push themselves out. He bit back a frustrated groan. His lips parted as he breathed in the same air as the shorter. Chanyeol's eyes searched Baekhyun's face, his knuckles brushing against his cheek. Baekhyun shivered as his eyes closed. “Welcome home, love.” Chanyeol whispered feverishly. Baekhyun was shuddering. Hard. Chanyeol's eyebrows pulled into a frown. “I won't hurt you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol failed to hide the hurt in his voice. Baekhyun would definitely take time to remember. Chanyeol however, had to get out of the room. His control was good but he didn't want to risk anything around Baekhyun. Or risk Baekhyun, as a matter of fact. Their talk would have to wait. Chanyeol reined in his emotions as Baekhyun's eyes flew open as his hands pushed back, away from Chanyeol. Chanyeol registered shock. And he knew Baekhyun was about to scream. He had no option when he brought the vase from the coffee table down on Baekhyun's head. Baekhyun fell against him, Chanyeol could feel his form. His fingers brushed his spine as he gently carried Baekhyun to the bed, tucking him under the covers. He kissed Baekhyun's head softly, nuzzling his nose in his hair before placing a soft kiss on Baekhyun's cheeks. When he pulled back his fangs were out. Chanyeol looked at himself in the mirror opposite to his bed. His veins around his eyes stark against his skin. He looked back at Baekhyun. Heart sinking. “You'll understand everything soon.” Chanyeol's voice cracked as he looked at his lover. All the same but void and empty of their past and their memories. Baekhyun would remember. He had to. Chanyeol's doubtful side questioned the possibility of him not remembering. _We'll make new memories together, then._ He wasn't giving up on Baekhyun or letting go of him. Chanyeol took one last glance at Baekhyun. Chanyeol's nails dug into his skin. He forced himself to look away and leave. He would have more time with Baekhyun and a proper one that too, once he subdued his thirst and assuming Baekhyun didn't scream when he returned. 

ΨΨΨ

Chanyeol slammed his fridge shut as he swirled his fifth glass of blood for that hour. Every part of him was worked up and unusually thirsty. Maybe it was because of the excitement he had, or because of the stress of his lover not remembering him. He took a sip of his drink. Sighing softly, eyes fluttering close as he leaned against the door of his fridge. He swirled the blood in his mouth. Chanyeol wasn't in a habit of playing with his food unless there was something on his find. And tonight, there were a lot of things on his mind. His gut told him Baekhyun would leave tomorrow. Or attempt to. Under no circumstances would or could he let that happen. He rubbed his forehead as his old servant entered and collected the coat Chanyeol had shed on the table. 

“Do we have a guest, Master Chanyeol?” Gorman spoke, voice steady as Chanyeol stretched his now empty glass towards him. Gorman reached for it, fingers clasping it as he took it to the sink. 

“No, pour me another.” Chanyeol murmured. “Our guest...well, to put it nicely he may not feel like he fits here.” 

“And to put it harshly?”

“I'm holding my lover hostage.” Chanyeol confessed. 

“Well, sir. At least you have a new lover now.” Gorman said, unfazed. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. He'd never asked about Gorman's life with his previous master before he came to work for Chanyeol but Chanyeol had expected something of a protest. He received none. 

“He's always been my only lover.” Chanyeol retorted and he watched as the words sunk in. 

“Goodness Gracious, you have lost it!” Gorman said, ghastly pale. “Byun Baekhyun, Master Chanyeol—” 

“Is here. See for yourself. Upstairs, on the left far end of right corridor.” Chanyeol jerked his head towards the stairs. “And it's Master Baekhyun.” 

Gorman nodded and then hesitated before walking towards the room. Chanyeol waited patiently for Gorman to return and when he did, Chanyeol had an 'I-told-you-so' look on his face. 

“Well, now that you've seen him for yourself, you will be seeing him each morning when you bring him his breakfast, lunch and dinner. I'm not sure he'd want to see me right now, without an outburst.” Chanyeol stated. In reality, it was Chanyeol who was hesitant to face a conscious Baekhyun. Him lying, deceiving and knocking out his lover wasn't exactly the best first impression. “See that you attend to his needs, but under no circumstances will you leave the door open for now.” 

Chanyeol didn't wait for his servant to affirm his words, he was already at Baekhyun's door. Chanyeol wiped a slight blood stain from the corner of his lips as he pushed the door open, letting himself in. He watched Baekhyun's form in the bed. Unmoving, except for the slight rise and fall of his chest. Chanyeol softly shut the door and locked it. His feet carried him to the bed. Everything in him screamed to lay beside Baekhyun. But it had been so long. Chanyeol stopped himself, and settled into the chair nearest to the bed, as he faced Baekhyun's beautiful face. Under the moonlight, Baekhyun's beauty rivaled the gods. Chanyeol leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and head on his hand as he took in his lover. There'd been so many nights back in England, when Chanyeol had recently turned. He'd sit and gaze at Baekhyun. That's how some of his nights would pass. He reached out and brushed Baekhyun's hair softly as he pulled his chair closer.

Chanyeol wanted to be optimistic, but a heavy dread set in as he realised Baekhyun might never remember him. Or maybe they weren't the same people. Doubt flooded his mind. He would have all this love, and would have no one to give it to, then. Chanyeol shook his head. No, he had all this love, and he would give it back to the boy who taught him how to love. Chanyeol reinforced his mind. He wouldn't let go until Baekhyun said he remembered himself and him. Chanyeol reached out to Baekhyun, fingers resting over his. Warmth flooded that spot of skin. In fact, Chanyeol felt warmer than he had in years. Baekhyun always made him feel like a pleasant spring night. And the time Chanyeol had spent without Baekhyun had been a long harsh winter which he endured. He found himself suddenly grateful for making it this far. To be able to see the love of his life again. Things were better now. Calmer. Every other factor had been terminated. It was just him and Baekhyun in their own world. 

He found himself wondering, what this Baekhyun did. He was a student yes, but where was he going to study. What was the daily routine in his life? Who were the important people in his world? Chanyeol leaned back against the chair and his eyes spotted the bag on the floor. Baekhyun's. He must have kept it down while entering the room. Chanyeol reached out and swept it off the floor. He unzipped the backpack, pulling out a phone. Chanyeol inspected it before sliding it into his own pocket. Chanyeol really didn't have time to deal with frantic parents or whoever was on Baekhyun's contact list. Chanyeol pulled out another pair of jeans and two t-shirts. Was this all he was travelling around Europe with? Chanyeol was horrified. Baekhyun deserved wardrobes of clothes. He loved them. Chanyeol would ensure he had them all. Chanyeol made a mental note of the sizes. He also managed to pull out some snacks. From Korea. Which looked really old. The boy was untidy! Then again, with time, everybody got dirty. Chanyeol chuckled as he put the clothes back into the bag. Baekhyun was a light traveller. His attention turned back to Baekhyun as he took the phone out of his pocket. He wanted to go through it— sadly, it wouldn't open. Chanyeol sighed. Would a knock on his head really bring back his memory? 

Chanyeol shrugged as he got out of his chair. He tilted his head as his fingers traced Baekhyun's skin, down to his neck. Tender. Chanyeol wasn't thirsty now. His head was a clear place. His fingers wrapped around Baekhyun's wrist and then he intertwined their fingers, brushing Baekhyun's knuckles. He willed Baekhyun to remember. 

“Please, come back to me.” Chanyeol found himself whispering. “I've missed you. It hurt everyday. I wish things would have gone better right now. But you'll see. You'll have to.” 

Chanyeol paused, almost waiting for a response. For Baekhyun to kiss Chanyeol's hand and put it against his cheek and look up at him and tell him it would be okay. They would be okay. But when Baekhyun didn't stir, Chanyeol sighed. He didn't want to let go of Baekhyun's hand. He didn't realise how long it was until the first rays of the sun peered through the gap between the windows. He slowly unwrapped his fingers as he stood up. He felt Baekhyun stir. Chanyeol's feet didn't let him speed away. Instead, with each heavy step he walked away from Baekhyun towards the door.


	3. Two

2

* * *

The first thing Baekhyun was greeted with was spots of red and green when his eyes flew open. His lungs filled up with air as he woke up gasping. Baekhyun fell back into the pillows, relaxing. His head was throbbing. He groaned as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. _Room?_ Baekhyun rolled out of bed, stumbling into the wall. The events of the previous night flooded back into him. He frantically cracked open a window, only to be met with bar like grills. Baekhyun was slender but not _that_ slender. Baekhyun felt rage pit up in him. This is what he got for asking strangers and trusting them. And he'd even paid the dude. He felt gutted. Perhaps it was a misunderstanding. Nobody would be inhumane enough to lock someone up in a castle. He couldn't be stuck here. He had a life to live. He needed to live that life. He scowled at himself. He needed to get out of here first. He needed to make a break for it. 

A blanket of chills set on his skin as he horrifically recalled the wild look in the man's eyes. And his own reflection in Chanyeol's eyes, pale as ever. What sort of morbid fantasy was this. Baekhyun cursed his curiosity as he kicked the door. Screaming. “Let me out, you sick fuck.” 

He didn't want to be here. Hell, he didn't know where to go. The room had a bathroom attached to it. The windows were barred. Panic flooded his being as he spotted his bag on the floor. He scrambled to it, fingers shaking, murmuring a prayer to whoever was listening as he emptied the contents of the bag. T-Shirt, jeans...snacks? He fished for his phone, even though he realised with utterly terrifying fear it wasn't there.

Baekhyun felt tears stinging his eyes as he choked out a sob. He was too young to die. He clutched a t-shirt as he let out a scream of a sob, stifling the noise as much as he could. Chanyeol had no right to hold him here. He faintly remembered the times and how reluctant Chanyeol had been initially. He should have backed off when Chanyeol had hugged him and mistook him for someone else. Baekhyun didn't know why he felt so exhausted but after his several attempts to break the door, of which all of them failed. He gave up, sliding against the door. He didn't want Chanyeol coming in. He'd sleep right at the door. His resolve held itself well till another thirty minutes. And that's when his body started aching from the stiff posture. He gave up, a sense of melancholy and remorse filling him as he walked to the bed. He landed on his face. He let out a scream of frustration again. The reality of the situation was beginning to set in. And Baekhyun decided to push it away. 

_It's a bad dream._

_It's a bad dream_

_Is it?_

And Baekhyun let sleep pull him under. There was nothing he could do, anyway. 

“Fuck me. Fuck my life.” Baekhyun said as he limply lay on the floor the next day, or what he presumed was the next day. He didn't even have a trace of time as he searched the room only to come out empty handed. Chanyeol had his watch. And in the silence of that room is when Baekhyun's dread nurtured a fear he couldn't subdue. He was all alone. In a country, not of his own. In a different continent. Baekhyun brought his knees to his chest. He'd woken up to food near his bed. But he'd kicked it out of frustration. Tears flooded his eyes, yet again. But he blinked them away rapidly. If he didn't cry perhaps he wouldn't feel anything. And right now, feeling hollow is what Baekhyun yearned for. His appetite was destroyed. Which was a new thing. Plus, he didn't want to be poisoned. He had read somewhere it was a painful way to go. He just wanted the truth. He found the hours passing as he eyed at the wall, trying to make himself as small as possible. He wanted to shrink into oblivion. How swiftly his joy and excitement had been corroded by one Park Chanyeol.

“Why….why…Why me?!” Baekhyun screeched, only for his voice to crack. He couldn't understand what Chanyeol needed from him. He hadn't come once. He hadn't seen anybody for two nights now. His mind wandered to the worst possibilities. Would he be chopped? Was Chanyeol some cannibal? Baekhyun shivered as he remembered all the occult articles he'd read. He hoped he wasn't a sacrifice to some dark lord. What if it was worse? What if he was kept alive and his body sold. Baekhyun evened his breathing. He missed home. His fingers played with the frayed edges of his bag. He'd bitten his nails to the bed. He looked at the shattered plates and mess of food on the expensive rug. Serves him right. 

If Chanyeol was going to hold him here, Baekhyun would give him an equally hard time. His fear of isolation morphed into pure white hot wrath the next day. But, no amount of curses brought Chanyeol out. No amount of insults summoned him at his door. And no amount of trashing, broke the door that held him. Baekhyun was exhausted—mentally and physically. All the crying and screaming had taken a toll on him. His eyes fluttered shut. He'd been so lost in his angry thoughts and fear that he hadn't heard the door open, or shut back close. 

“Master Baekhyun,” A man spoke. Baekhyun scrambled up, back against the wall.

“What do you want? My organs? Is that what this is? Are you going to sell my body?!” Baekhyun found his voice rising. His thoughts possessing him as he blabbered on. 

“I—I'm afraid not, sir. It's just your breakfast and your food. I'm Gorman. It's nice to meet you.” Gorman said keeping the tray on the bed. 

“Screw you, Gorman! You work for Chanyeol? Where is he? Why isn't he here? Where is he? This is all his fault! Tell that motherf—” Baekhyun screamed as he stood up but Gorman was already at the door shutting it close. Dread settled over Baekhyun as he realised in his anger he'd missed his window of opportunity. He could have easily overpowered the old man. 

Baekhyun blinked. He needed to compose himself if he needed to get out here. He wouldn't let Chanyeol's games affect him. Yet some part of Baekhyun knew, from the look in Chanyeol's eyes the previous night or the one before, he wasn't sure— nothing about his stay here was playful. He walked to the tray, his stomach rumbling as he surveyed the English breakfast laid out for him. Baekhyun scrunched up his nose. Nothing about the food seemed greasy or oily, like Baekhyun loved. He sighed as he picked up a slice of toasted bread and grumpily bit down on it. Baekhyun caressed the plate, an idea popping into his mind. Perhaps, there was hope after all. 

Baekhyun had no idea as to when would Gorman return. If he would return at all. He sighed softly as he found nothing to pass the time by in the room. The room however was still the same. Centred with a wooden coffee table, standing on a beautifully ornate Turkish rug. He dragged himself from the bed to the maroon rug. The curtains however were doubly layered and blood red as if to block all sorts of light from entering. They were heavy, and it took a tremendous amount of his effort to slide them open. He hit it once, expecting a smog of dust to rise. However, he was met with a clean cloth. What he did notice was the absence of the vase with which he was hit. Near his bed, there stood a huge bergère chair, cushioned. This room too had a painting. It was, what he believed to be, the English Moors, painted from the perspective of someone looking from bowed windows. It almost felt as if Baekhyun was stuck in time. Even the pillows on the bed, the sheets, the covers— all bled of royalty. He wondered who lived here— before it got turned into a hostage keeping place. 

Baekhyun spent the rest of the hours, rolling about in bed. Adamant on not letting boredom lull him to sleep. His eyes kept falling back onto the door, willing it to be opened. He was such a fool to be pulled in by Chanyeol's charms and his own curiosity. Had he not heard about this place, he'd be in Prague by now. Happy. Content. Under some gothic church. He heard the door knob turn and he sat up, his legs swinging from the bed as Gorman entered and turned to the tray kept on the wooden cabinet near the door. He slipped the plate from underneath his pillow as he noticed Gorman's realisation of the missing plate. But it was too late, he brought it down on the old man's head. Leaving him crumbling and wailing on the floor before it got silent. Baekhyun felt a rush of energy through him as he ran down the corridor, taking a swift right. He made it down the stairs, only to realise they weren't the main stairs. Baekhyun gulped. He tried to recall the back entrance where he entered from. He tried to recall the map too his room, too. Realisation dawned on him as he looked down the corridor. He didn't know his way out. But his feet was faster than his rising panic. He kept checking doors until he reached another stairwell, leading to a big pair of doors, he pushed through them, waiting for sunlight to bask him. He was breathing hard. He lifted his head only to be met with a calm and collected Chanyeol, seated at the head of the table, sipping wine. 

“Good Afternoon.” Chanyeol smiled, and it got on Baekhyun's nerves.

“You fucker. You sick bastard. You kept me here for three fucking days. What for? And you couldn't even face me after that? You cowardly motherfucking piece of shit” he staggered forward— furiously, eyes wildly scanning the dining room. Looking for anything. “What. Do. You. Want. From. Me.” Baekhyun didn't know why, but he was shaking. He clenched his hands into his fists. “Answer me!” he found himself yelling. He expected Chanyeol to look unraveled. But the man only set his drink down. “There are laws against what you're doing. You can't keep me here. Someone's going to come looking for me.” Baekhyun finished, chest heaving. He wasn't done but he assumed he'd at least stunned Chanyeol into silence. If he couldn't make it out of here, right at this moment, he'd settle for irking Chanyeol. But he only blinked.

“Then let them come.” Chanyeol said, voice smooth and steady, oozing with indifference. 

  


Baekhyun felt the light in him die out.

ΨΨΨ

_The winter air stung his lungs, burning them with each breath. His palms were splayed flat against the surface of the ship. He was settled at the far end of it, beyond the railing where nobody was allowed. The sun was beautiful as it set , casting the waters a golden red hue._

_“I'm surprised you're not burning up.” He moved to turn his head towards his lover's voice. Baekhyun was lowering himself down the railing. “I'm going to slip.”_

_“I'll catch you.” He assured the boy, smiling._

_“Promise?”_

_“I promise. I won't let go.” He huffed a laugh as he watched the boy pry his fingers one by one away from the pole and slowly slide down and then come down hastily. He caught Baekhyun before he could slide further down, fingers wrapping around his wrist as he hauled him up against himself, arm encasing him._

_“I'm surprised we're both not in the water.”_

_“Such little faith you have.” his fingers traced Baekhyun's spine, making him shudder as the boy straddled the taller, knees on either side as his fingers cupped his face, tracing his jaw._

_“I want to stay, Chanyeol.” The boy whispered as his lips melted against Chanyeol's. Their kiss was slow and passionate, as if they had all the time in the world. Nothing rushed them. Chanyeol felt his heart brimming with joy when Baekhyun pulled back._

_“Then stay, love.” Chanyeol smiled as he pecked Baekhyun's lips, and then rained kisses down his skin. “We're both here to stay.”_

_Baekhyun nestled himself besides Chanyeol, holding on to Chanyeol's hand which was draped around him. Chanyeol found himself grinning as he kissed his lover's hair, nuzzling his neck._

_He finally had his lover with him, looking into the setting sun, laughing with him till morning comes._

_And then came the scream._

Chanyeol jolted awake from his brief slumber, a sort of trance he had lulled himself into, reality already differentiated from fancy when he realised the scream was coming from the far end wing of the castle. Where Baekhyun now rested. He winced as the boy demanded for his release. He felt as if Baekhyun had stabbed him with a cedar stake when the words ‘Sick Fuck' came across. The hours after that only got worse and his guilt didn't get any lesser. He'd walked over to Baekhyun's room about thirty times, conjuring words to explain himself. It killed him to hear the agony and hatred in Baekhyun's voice. It wasn't something he desired. He'd expected Baekhyun to be highly upset, but the impact wasn't any less. His entire being hurt, his own eyes were burning as Baekhyun's sobs seeped into his ears. He wanted to hold Baekhyun, like he'd done so many times. To be his comforter and refuge. But it wasn't his time or place, yet. It would only lead to Baekhyun's condition getting worse. Chanyeol would ruin it. Perhaps he was making an excuse for himself. Hearing his lover in agony brought him no joy. No, he felt like he was in his worst hell. And if Baekhyun was in pain because of him, it served him right to experience pain too. Even in his wildest dreams, he couldn't foresee this happening to them. 

Chanyeol knew it was madness, but it was the only way it would alleviate some of his guilt, before he could approach Baekhyun or look him in the eye. He walked to his basement, convincing himself this was all for a bigger picture. He wouldn't have to do this, if it didn't serve a purpose. In fact, Baekhyun would soon choose to stay. He rubbed his heart, as if it would ease the burdening pain. He unlocked the door to the basement, making his way straight to the closet in the room, unlocking the locker in it. He'd turn his head towards darkness as he clasped on his bane. If Baekhyun was experiencing hell, he might as well experience with him. The cedar mix of the bracelet burned his skin, but not enough to exonerate his very essence. He couldn't afford to die out just when he'd been blessed. The pain hit him so hard, he doubled over, gasping for air. Eyes burning without any tears. His hands spasmed. He had forgotten the poisonous touch of cedar. The pain burned his very skin away, ebbing at it. Chanyeol's first instinct was it throw it out. With sheer will he didn't. In fact he lifted himself till he got to the stairs leading to Baekhyun's room. The curses had resumed. And this time, Chanyeol took them. After all, he did deserve it. 

Baekhyun took intervals. Chanyeol wanted to scream back asking him to not exhaust himself and damage his throat by screaming. Even if he whispered it, Chanyeol would hear it. At some point Gorman came up to Chanyeol with a tumbler full of blood. He simply shook his head. He'd drink when Baekhyun was ready to see him. 

“You should dr—” Gorman started.

“Careful.” Chanyeol warned. The pain in his hand was now spreading. His skin felt on fire. He felt it dig under his skin. He'd have around ten more minutes before he would have to pull it off. It couldn't touch his flesh. “I don't want to see blood until Baekhyun himself eats and feels well. Nor do I want to see you. Just tend to him.” 

Gorman nodded, scurrying off. Chanyeol stilled, shivering slightly. He pulled out the watch Baekhyun had given him, fingers running across the metal strap. It was an expensive watch. He turned it over to see " _B.B.H_ " carved into the back side of it. It wasn't something you just traded away. Yet, Baekhyun had let him be the temporary possessor of it. He felt a smile ghost his lips. The watch was yet another sign of Baekhyun's ancient soul. Some memories were manifesting themselves in odd ways. Chanyeol's eyes fell on the old watch he had been wearing for nearly a century. It had marked loss and sorrow, it had marked what could have been but never happened. It reminded him of how crucial time was. He clutched the newer watch in his hand as he unclasped the bracelet. Breathless as it fell off onto the floor. Chanyeol rested against the hard stairs, eyes on the ceiling as he clenched the watch tighter, as if it were Baekhyun in his hands, beside him.

One thing the newer watch reminded him was to never take anything for granted. Even second opportunities. 

By the second day, when Chanyeol came around, bracelet around his hand, he'd assumed Baekhyun was adjusting to the austere environment of his room. The house itself had submerged into an uneasy wave of silence. He himself grew discomfited due to the lack of activity in Baekhyun's room. Save for his breathing and the beating of his heart, there was not a single noise resonating from Baekhyun's room. The pain in Chanyeol's hand was worse today. His skin hadn't completely healed when he wrapped the bracelet around his wrist. He'd assumed Baekhyun had grown taciturn and morose after a day there. He found himself sitting a few steps higher on the stairwell. The tranquility currently impregnating the atmosphere of the house was not the one he was used to. The air was laced with anger, seething, and possibly hatred. He knew it was the calm before the storm and soon the overflow of profanities would resume. 

An hour passed and the only sign of movement was a slight shuffle. He grew anxious. He craned his neck further into the sound when Baekhyun's voice thundered, slicing through the blanket of silence, sharp and shrill as he screeched out Chanyeol's name. Before his foot met with the door. He frowned. If Baekhyun indeed had made up his mind to concentrate his anger on the wooden door, he'd have to make arrangements to ensure it was padded or cushioned so the impact on Baekhyun's bones weren't harsh. Though, in hindsight, he had a feeling Baekhyun did not particularly care about his bones at the moment. Baekhyun was oddly colourful with his words today. In fact, Chanyeol himself learned new profanities as the hour went by. Obviously, the words stung him; more than he'd care to admit but Baekhyun had always been verbal in his fit of anger. It would dissolve later on, and move on like a spell of rain. His own thoughts were cut short when moved his wrist only to be met with a sizzle of skin and a jolt of pain. He grit his teeth, clenching his jaw hard. Thinking about Baekhyun had numbed the pain, his voice although yelling profanities had grabbed all of his attention. He only wished Baekhyun would eat.

If Baekhyun turned down his food today,Chanyeol himself would have to go and feed him. Whatever it takes. He told himself as he unclasped the bracelet. His mouth was dry, and having not fed for a whole day, the early symptoms had started to set in. The pain which was bearable yesterday after removing the bracelet, now rendered him dizzy and his vision blurry. He briefly noticed Gorman walking up with a tray of food for Baekhyun. Gorman came to a halt beside him, giving him a look before he moved up the stairs. 

“Let me know if he doesn't eat.” Chanyeol managed. 

“Aye, sir.” Gorman murmured before disappearing up the staircases. Chanyeol sighed. Grabbing the bracelet with his fingers as he carried himself to his room. He looked at his wrists, the skin was charred and blossomed a hot angry red, the flesh almost threatening to burst out from the sheer layer of skin that remained. He brushed his fingers against it, he tried to clamp it down but only a grunt of pain rose from his chest. He barely made it to his room, before collapsing on the floor, breathing hard. He let his fangs out, only to relieve his pain, as he breathed hard. 

ΨΨΨ

Chanyeol found himself seated in his dining room after what felt like ages. Gorman had made some changes. For starters, it looked cleaner. The long table was covered with a crisp white tablecloth. At the center, with intervals of two seats, Gorman had taken the liberty to add silver candle holders ornately decorated with angels and demons, reminiscent of some Catholic propaganda. He frowned, nose wrinkling with distaste. The room garnered further Victorian decoration in its placements of fancy gold bowls and decors. The only things he found himself approving of, were the three crystal chandeliers, with lit candles, and the gold linings of the room. Gorman had also taken the liberty to paint the ceilings. _How vain._

“What are we, Gorman? The French?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

He laid back against the cushioned chair, as he thought about Baekhyun's verbal jester with Gorman earlier. Chanyeol also found himself surprised that Baekhyun hadn't attempted to make his leave. That left Chanyeol a little at ease. He found his lips slightly curving. Unfortunately, Chanyeol's joy was short-lived as he heard the commotion upstairs. A part of him wanted to rush and see for himself. He knew it was Baekhyun who was running around. But a part of him also willed Baekhyun to realise that there were no paths in this house that would not lead Baekhyun to him. 

It didn't take long for Baekhyun to appear in front of him. Chanyeol felt nervous. As composed he looked, the very sight of Baekhyun unravelled him. Not just physically, but emotionally. Even a glance at him, sent Chanyeol into a frenzy. Having seen Baekhyun only sleeping was satisfying but not as him right now, animated. Living. Breathing. It made him want to cross the huge length of the table to him.

Baekhyun's glare, however, implied otherwise. Chanyeol remained rooted to his spot as Baekhyun took in the room. He casually poured himself a drink in a red stained wine glass. He would not take a single risk that would lead them into catastrophic damnation. He waited for Baekhyun's eyes to land back on him.

And when it did, Chanyeol had to suppress his smile. “Good Afternoon.”

Now— they would talk. Now, he had the opportunity to explain to Baekhyun about his life. His thoughts were cut short by a violent outburst from the shorter. 

“You fucker. You sick bastard.” _I deserve that_ , Chanyeol thought. “You kept me here for three fucking days. What for? And you couldn't even face me after that? You cowardly motherfucking piece of shit” Baekhyun staggered forward— furiously. 

_Yes, well, I knew your reaction would include either cursing me to death or attempting to beat me to death. Can you blame me for avoiding that and waiting till both of us were rational enough to talk this out?_

“What. Do. You. Want. From. Me.”

_You. It's always you. I want you to remember us._

Baekhyun was trembling. He clenched his hands into his fists. Chanyeol found himself on the edge of his seat.

“Answer me!” Baekhyun yelled. His cheeks were flushed red, lips parted. Breathing with such deeply rooted anger, it was cutting his breath short. 

“There are laws against what you're doing.”

Chanyeol set his drink down. _I'm above the law._

“You can't keep me here. Someone's going to come looking for me.” Baekhyun persisted.

It was only then Chanyeol found his voice to speak up, his own wrath stirring. Nobody would dare take Baekhyun from him. They'd just meet Death himself.

“Then let them come.” He finally spoke.

Chanyeol had no qualms removing anything out the equation if it disturbed Baekhyun and him. 


	4. Three

3

* * *

Chanyeol tilted his head, observing Baekhyun, unblinking. 

“Is that so?” Baekhyun's voice quivered. He knew Baekhyun bit down on his lip to keep himself from crying. He knew that when Baekhyun's fingers rubbed his forehead, he felt empty as if crying had no use. He found himself standing up. He didn't like the growing distance between them. He wanted nothing more than to close it “I-if your sole purpose of keeping me here and n-not letting me go, is for your sadistic satisfaction, I will not let you have it. Do you hear me? Do. You. Hear. Me?!” Baekhyun yelled the last part out, as he grabbed a candelabra from the table, pressing the sharp edge of it against his throat. Chanyeol froze, he felt himself take a sharp intake of breath as all thoughts left his mind, leaving himself crippling with fear. “Don't you dare take another step or I swear to all the stars, I will kill m—” 

Baekhyun's speech cut short into a sharp cry. Chanyeol himself hadn't registered how swiftly he'd moved, how he roughly knocked the candelabra out of Baekhyun's hand. He was vaguely aware of how hard he was grasping Baekhyun's hand when he yanked him closer. Baekhyun shook, resisting. Chanyeol only saw hot blazing red as he clenched his fingers harder around Baekhyun's hand making him step closer to him. “How dare you?” he himself was shaking in anger. His voice trembling, just above a whisper. He could sense Baekhyun's fear. “You may not care about your life, but I do. How could you? After everything, we've been through. Just throw away your chance? Have you utterly lost it? Do you have the slightest idea what you're putting us through? Do you?" Baekhyun flinched as his voice got louder, almost trembling against him. “Don't take matters into your hand, which your fucking mind cannot comprehend the depth of.” He was spiralling out of control. He was close to slipping up. He could feel the familiar pain in his gums as he grit his teeth. 

Baekhyun's life wasn't his to take. Wasn't anybody's to take. 

“Understood? Why don't you answer me now, Baekhyun?" His eyes narrowed. “Is this a joke to you? Is your life a joke to you?!” He dug his nails into his skin, drawing blood— when he brought it up to Baekhyun's face, it was trembling. Chanyeol's jaw ticked. “Tell me you understand, Baekhyun. Tell me you'll not try anything crazy until you remember. There's no way out. Don't you see? It's always been you and me.” When he drew his hand back, he could see his bloodstain Baekhyun's cheek down to his jaw. Baekhyun was himself shivering and Chanyeol was careful enough to not let him crumble. He held him up. 

He waited to detect if Baekhyun had registered his words, he watched Baekhyun's face flooded with emotions; A part of him regretted his outburst but a part of him knew, it was the only way he would get through to Baekhyun. He watched Baekhyun quiver and manage to nod. Before he heard the smaller mouth the words 'I understand', his voice barely a ghost of a whisper. He wanted to close whatever little of the remaining space between them lingered but any movement from him had Baekhyun scared and flinching. He still felt his anger scathing. He stepped away from Baekhyun, fingers still lingering around his hand. He forced himself to let go. 

“Walk.” he found himself commanding.

Baekhyun stumbled back, rubbing his wrists, quickly acting on the orders, rushed up the stairs, head hung low. Chanyeol himself wasn't too far off. When they arrived at Baekhyun's door, he simply raised his eyebrows at the sight of a passed out Gorman. He turned to Baekhyun, who refused to meet his eyes. He'd have to now nurse Gorman back too. He slowly touched Baekhyun's shoulder to guide him away but when the latter scurried away, he dropped his hand. 

“Let's get you to another room.” He had a much more empty room in mind, one without any sharp objects. One where Baekhyun wouldn't be hurt.

“M-My bag is here.” Baekhyun mustered stubbornly. 

“It's not going anywhere.” He said sharply, before shutting his eyes. He was trying his best to suppress his emotions from the earlier incident. He needed to suppress them. 

“I'll see to it that you get it.” He motioned his lover to occupy the room on the opposite end of the corridor. When Baekhyun stepped in, he found himself lingering at the threshold.

What he wanted to say was 'Rest well', and what he found himself saying was, “Don't try anything stupid, Baekhyun.” before he shut the door and walked to Gorman.

ΨΨΨ

Baekhyun was shuddering— hard. His bottom lip was trembling as the taller commanded him to walk. His fears had become devilishly real. He was still trying to process how Chanyeol had vanished from his side of the table, only to appear in front of him. His feet moved towards the stairs. He wanted nothing more than to not incur the wrath of Chanyeol anymore. He rubbed his chest, his heart felt like it would pop out of his body. There was something so monstrous about Chanyeol's reaction and the way he moved that had stunned him into silence and killed all his courageous thoughts. His feet were only steady because it meant he'd be in a room, away from Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun's work on Gorman held them up. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's gaze on him. When Chanyeol's hand reached out to touch his shoulder he flinched and stepped backwards. How could Chanyeol move that fast? He hadn't even felt the candelabra leave his hand. He hadn't even registered how Chanyeol was gripping his arm until a few seconds after. His knees felt weak. He was barely registering Chanyeol's words as he numbly walked to his new room, wincing when the door closed. He wrapped his arms around him, knees buckling as he fell against the leg of a chair in the room. He couldn't stop the palpitations of his heart or the shortness of his breath. No tears stung his eyes as he replayed the scene in his mind. He felt a sense of awe at how quickly Chanyeol's mere actions had turned his anger into pure fear. Chanyeol looked feral, almost as if he was going to bare his teeth. 

“He…” He tried to form his thoughts out loud but his voice barely rose over a whisper. Maybe Chanyeol had sprinted towards him. And he in his fit of anger hadn't registered it. After all, he himself had been shaking in anger. 

He replayed the scene over and over in his head, trying to make sense of it. His own resignation over his escape forgotten, he felt too weak to fight the acceptance of his fate here. Chanyeol's words were odd. He firmly believed he and Baekhyun were acquainted. His words, though out of anger, resonated with perfect clarity. Chanyeol hadn't faltered. He seemed to know what he was uttering. His words aimed to hurt. Yes, his brain cannot comprehend this situation. Which is why he wanted to leave. He retorted mentally. Perusing his choice of words, and Chanyeol's firm faith that it had always been 'Baekhyun' and him, he simply reached the conclusion that Chanyeol was paranoid and delusional, obsessive and plain bat shit crazy. 

He went over the incident in his head again, as if it would unlock all the answers in regards to his condition. Pain flared in Baekhyun's head, making him shut his eyes as he curled up into a ball on the floor, not even attempting to reach the bed. If avoiding harm is what kept his crazy kidnapper away, Baekhyun would simply look after himself. He had no further intention of running into Chanyeol voluntarily. Yet the growing questions his mind, only drove his exhaustion away. When night arrived, he decided to survey his room. It was the same as before but the theme of the room was navy. And it lacked windows. He felt a sudden jolt of panic at the lack of windows and light, but it seemed safer. More enclosed. 

He sighed, hopping off the bed heading to the bathroom. He smelled horrible. All the fear and anger had converted to sweat. He scrunched his nose up, as he pulled his t-shirt off. The bathroom lacked mirrors. If only there was one, he'd have not hesitated to smash his fist through it and let himself free with one of the glass shards. But did he really want to die? Chanyeol's words floated in his mind. His life was too precious to Chanyeol. Perhaps he should take away what was so precious to Chanyeol. The thought of killing Chanyeol popped up in his mind and the sheer violence of it sent a wave of calmness over him. Why should he be the one suffering? If he had to inflict pain it should be on Chanyeol, the person who wrecked him. Yet the phantom grip he still felt on his wrist killed every thought of it. He really did not want to upset Chanyeol anymore. He stilled. What was he thinking? He wasn't like this. Why did he want to get even with Chanyeol? He was in no position to do so. The violent thoughts should have repulsed him and the fact it didn't, it passed a shiver down Baekhyun's spine.

What was this place doing to him? What was Chanyeol doing to him?

He was sure his eyes were swollen and puffy, cheeks hollow and pale. He traced his face, softly, fingers dipped from his jaw to his neck. He felt his pulse and breathed out a sigh of relief. He still wasn't sure why he'd been washed over by a wave of relief. He'd been ready to die moments ago. Baekhyun thought of his dad, heart aching. He pushed thoughts of family and friends away. The sooner he'd let go, the better. He tried to convince himself, yet his heart sank. 

He walked up to the tub and turned on the faucet. Surprisingly, modern. Well, if Chanyeol was living here, he'd obviously kept the place up to date and coated with luxury. Even the dining table, screamed aristocracy. If Chanyeol had been living here all this while, he's the reason the castle got closed. How did he manage with people coming on and about?

He felt silly even pondering on that topic. There's a lot of palaces where royals live while tourists visit. Maybe Chanyeol occupied a wing and asked to be not spoken of. His fingers played with his own hair. He needed a haircut. Baekhyun sighed. He'd be looking like a vagabond soon enough. This is what exile is, he supposed. He felt worn out. He waited as the water-filled up. Perhaps he could drown himself. He looked at the water longingly. His mind was a battleground, like those of morality plays. One angel, urging him to persevere and get out. And the other just simply coaxed him to go under and never surface. Chanyeol's face flashed in his mind. Angry and wild. Baekhyun shuddered. Perhaps it wouldn't be wise to test Chanyeol again. He didn't want to end up in a dungeon with no bathroom. 

He stripped his jeans off and then peeled his boxers off. Naked, examined his body the best he could. He didn't know why he was expecting bruises— there were none. Save for the now purple finger lines on this wrist where Chanyeol had held him. He traced his wrist with his fingers before he turned off the faucet and slowly stepped in, grunting when his feet met with hot water. He lowered himself into the water, biting back a moan of relief. Favourable. Almost divine. He kicked his lip and sighed out a moan of content. Despite it all, this bathroom was much better than the bathrooms of the hostels he had been living in across Europe. He arched his back as he adjusted against the hard marble, stretching his body before sliding down. The hot water deliciously enveloped him into a watery blanket of comfort. Soothing the tightness of his muscles. He slowly emerged again, taking a breath. He scrubbed the grime and dirt from his body. He had refused to bathe these days in hopes of making a break. Now, he just savoured the water as he grabbed the loofah and a tiny bottle of body wash. He scrubbed his body clean before he drained the tub and filled it again. Hopefully, the water bill was high here. He slid back in, cleaner. Just to soothe his muscles. He examined the tiny bottles on the side of the tub. 

_Oils._

_Bathing salt._

_Bubble bath._

_Fancy._ Baekhyun thought. 

Is he planning on converting this place into a hotel? Baekhyun's mind echoed as he poured some of the oils and salt into the tub, water still rising. Baekhyun waited till he was submerged neck-under before turning the faucet off again. He slowly eased pressure from his fingers into his neck, as he massaged himself, trying to ease some of the stiffness. Baekhyun shuddered, as his fingers moved down to his shoulders and then to his feet.

He gently pushed into the muscles of his feet, a soft “Oh.” escaping his lips as he moved up to his shin, the pain in there made Baekhyun cry out an "Ah!" Before giving up instantly on easing the pain there. Instead, he found his fingers tracing his thighs, drawing random patterns out of sheer boredom. He softly licked his lips. 

ΨΨΨ

Chanyeol found himself sitting in Baekhyun's old room. He didn't understand why Baekhyun had to do what he had done. There wasn't anything in the world he feared as much as Baekhyun's death. He shuddered. The more he thought of it the more panic stirred within him. His ability to form thoughts had been distorted. All he could do was replay the memory of Baekhyun in front of him, screaming, cheeks stained with tears. He didn't realise how hard he had been gripping the lamp beside him until he snapped it into two. He stood up, kicking the chair. He didn't want his fear to take hold of him. He knew his measures would be highly wayward and insane if he did. He was this close to just locking himself in the same room with Baekhyun. He couldn't understand how callous Baekhyun had been, disregarding his own life. He had prayed to everything he knew to bring Baekhyun back to him. He was fuming over how easily Baekhyun had snapped. If he had one ounce of an idea about them, he wouldn't be so eager to pack his bag and be ready to run. The lack of trust and callousness from Baekhyun's side had almost caused him to knock Baekhyun out, and then talk some sense into him. In retrospect, he wouldn't have regretted it. Baekhyun would have been safer from his own vices. The lack of control he had shown over keeping Baekhyun's life almost made him burn himself in anger. He should have suspected it. He couldn't count on Baekhyun to value his own life, he cursed himself for not being more aware and on the lookout. He'd failed Baekhyun once and today had been a close second. He dreaded his incompetence in keeping Baekhyun alive. His own being was now soaking with self-loathing. He glared at the broken chair. Some part of him wished to have handled the situation better, but his anger and using fear as a tool to keep Baekhyun in line had simply blacked out his rational side. Made Chanyeol run on more instinct than morals. 

When he had finally come to his senses, he'd realised the monstrosity he'd made of Baekhyun's old room. Everything was turned about, broken or torn. The painting's frame was broken and torn. 

And in the silence of it all, there was one thing that hit him harder than a cedar stake— he was the perpetrator of Baekhyun's drive to death. His actions were the one to bring Baekhyun down to the state he was in. He might as well have grabbed the candelabra himself and jabbed it against Baekhyun's neck. In the end, he had no one to blame but himself. He was the cause of Baekhyun's unhappiness. His anger melted away only to overwhelm him with guilt and shame. He blinked, eyelashes coming up wet. In his quest to make his lover stay and remember, he'd gone out and killed the only thing that he strived for, always. To keep the smaller happy. Baekhyun had every right to be angry. He had not only pushed him away but had isolated him. He recalled Baekhyun's fearful eyes. He had never once seen them on Baekhyun. Not even when he had revealed himself all those years ago. 

He took deep breaths, composing himself. He wanted to storm into Baekhyun's room and just hold him. To apologize and explain himself. He wanted to uncover their past on Baekhyun. But he'd just come off as a fraud. He had no one to turn to, right now. There was nothing more than he would like than to just be besides Baekhyun. To wipe away the fear. He didn't want to be a monster in Baekhyun's eyes.

The very person who he angered was the very person he sought solace in. 

He was pulled out of his reverie when he heard water flowing across the halls. He was in front of Baekhyun's room, in a flash. He was drowning in panic and anxiousness again. His hand almost turned the doorknob and then he paused. He didn't want Baekhyun to resent him more than he already did. As long as he could hear his beating heart and breath escaping him, he'd wait. Baekhyun wouldn't respect the invasion of privacy. He reminded himself that he'd always trusted Baekhyun and his words. He didn't have to doubt his lover. Baekhyun had said he'd understood. He leaned against the wall besides Baekhyun's door. He heard Baekhyun go under and Chanyeol found himself holding a breath he didn't need. When Baekhyun broke the surface again, he felt himself let go, though his eyes remained shut. 

It wasn't until a good ten minutes later, did he hear a soft 'oh' followed by an 'ah'. He was well acquainted with the sound himself and it didn't take him long to figure out exactly what the bath had turned into. He blinked rapidly, not believing his ears. His feet remained planted to the ground, unmoving in utter shock, his own body got stiff. Baekhyun's voice still took a raspy undertone when he tried to be quiet. And when the sounds turned lewder and Chanyeol's memory brought up a very naked image of Baekhyun in his head— he ran. 

He didn't know why he ran— it didn't make a difference which part of the house he was in, he would still hear Baekhyun. He found himself in the kitchen, brain thundering, he'd fumbled right into old Gorman. He never fumbled.

“Right, Gorman. What are you up to?” he asked loudly. 

“Why, sir, I'm going to take some snacks for Master Baekhyun up to his new ro—.” Gorman said. 

"I'll do it!” he said. 

“Sir, are you trying to take my job from me?” The old butler asked, confused. 

“I said I'll do it. You don't have to take it up to Baekhyun's room.” He insisted and waved his hand. “You are injured, after all.” 

“Why, thank you, sir”. Gorman blinked, still confused by his master's new louder personality. 

“Do you have an ice pack?” he asked as Baekhyun's voice only got louder in his head. He felt flustered. It'd been a long time since he had felt this way. He almost felt...hot and flabbergasted. It wasn't possible, but his brain convinced him otherwise. “And can you speak louder?!”

“Oh, sir, you don't have to worry about my injuries, I can—” Gorman dramatically raised his voice.

“Oh no, it's for Baekhyun,” he said, distracted. Baekhyun had just whimpered. “Where is it?” 

Gorman blinked and then sighed as he motioned to the freezer. “Right there, of course.” 

“Where?” he asked, dazed. He could hear the water sloshing. His pants felt tight.

“Right here sir, let me fetch it for you.” Gorman shot him a quizzical look. “Are you feeling alright, Master Chanyeol? Your tone seems feverish”

“Of course, Of course.” he murmured, getting busy with arranging the already arranged plate. “You do believe in love, right, Gorman?” 

_How lame._

“Don't know about that. But I do believe in you, sire.” Gorman said happily. Chanyeol just looked at him as if he was the one who lost it. “Pardon me, sir. It's the concussion talking, maybe. The one I got from your lover.” 

He shot the old man a weirded out smile before lifting the tray and the ice pack. He didn't zoom to Baekhyun's room. He walked, like a normal person. Everything was silent again, but he still felt dizzy. He knocked at Baekhyun's door, nervousness biting at him. He gulped, and in his nervousness found himself studying the door. He found himself like that for a good couple of minutes before the bedroom door opened. 

He looked down. He didn't know what he was expecting but he didn't expect Baekhyun to open the door at all, much less with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He took a cautionary step back, eyes wide. He forced his gaze to be remained fixated to Baekhyun's face. It was a hard task, but he managed to drop his gaze once. Baekhyun's chest was smooth and pale and unmarked. Tiny droplets stuck to his skin like dew and he wanted nothing more than to lick them off. He didn't have time to register more or ponder over his thoughts as Baekhyun cleared his throat already backing himself into the room, keeping a safe distance. He didn't understand why his tongue was so caught up when Baekhyun broke the silence. 

“I need my bag, my clothes are still there.” Colour bloomed on those cheeks as he stood there, managing to keep his voice steady and eyes on the wall as if Chanyeol's presence altogether was not worth glancing at. He nodded, turning around. He didn't understand why he took the tray back with him, to grab Baekhyun's bag from his old room. The sight of the old room only served as a sucker punch to his gut. It reminded him of his own mistake and he winced as he walked back, passing the bag to a waiting Baekhyun who shut the door on his face. He found himself studying the door again as he waited for Baekhyun to open the door and take his food— if he wanted to, that is. If not, he was content standing there. The door did open but Baekhyun went back to the bed, sitting cross-legged. He'd changed into a red t-shirt with light jeans. And Chanyeol found himself staring until Baekhyun spoke again. 

“You don't have to worry about me bashing up anybody with a plate, again.” His spirits hit a bottom low as Baekhyun spoke with a hopeless and hollow tone. 

“You can do it. Just not to Gorman— he's old.” He spoke softly as he set the tray down on the bed. Baekhyun nodded. He sat down opposite Baekhyun, stretching his palm out. “I gave you everything I have,” Baekhyun mumbled.

“Your hand,” he said. He felt nervous. Baekhyun hesitated but reluctantly unfolded his arms and stretched his arm, exposing his hot red and purple wrist. Chanyeol looked away, shame filling him to the core. He'd done this. He'd harmed Baekhyun. He forced himself to look as he pressed the ice down, Baekhyun hissed. He recoiled his hand immediately. He pressed the ice for a while, till the swelling went down. Not once, did he have the courage to look up as he tended to Baekhyun's wound.

He swallowed as he set the ice pack apart, Baekhyun's warm hand still in his cold ones as he found himself lingering. Baekhyun pulled his hand back and wordlessly dug into his sandwich. He watched him and then found his voice again, “Baekhyun….” he started. He felt anxious. It was an anxiety he was familiar with. It'd always come up after arguments with Baekhyun. Except for this time it was worse, it wasn't an argument. “I-What I did was wrong. I had no right to lash out on you the way I did.” 

Baekhyun winced when he inched closer to him, causing him to abruptly stop. “I was angry and hurt. I know I drove you to this. That I've made you unhappy. I acted out of pure anger, and I cannot make any excuses to you without lying. So I won't. I messed up. It's my fault. I stepped out of line and crossed many lines when I hurt you. I need you to know, it wasn't my intention to hurt you, Baekhyun. I implied that you didn't value your life enough when it was me who didn't work hard enough to keep you safe, to make sure you were happy. I isolated you. It wasn't...human of me to do that. I'm sorry, Baekhyun. I am.” Chanyeol took a deep breath.

“I'm sorry to have made you feel unsafe, uncared for. I valued your survival so much, that I placed it irrationally over all other needs. My need to keep you alive drove you to death. You've made me laugh, you've made me smile. You've always made me be true to myself and today I wasn't. I have and will always place you above anything and anybody. I fucked up in my efforts and I don't expect you to forgive me or forget this. I regret everything. I'll pay for what I did, but—” his voice caught. “Just know, I'm truly sorry to have stolen the light out of your eyes and the joy out of your heart.”

He waited for Baekhyun to look up, to look at him. He'd even expected Baekhyun to at least hit him, in anger. But the only reply he got was a dry “You done?” 

He shifted, his composure tense, trepidatious, as he unsurely responded with a “Yes, I suppose so”. 

“Good. I'm hungry. You're holding me up.” Baekhyun raised his sandwich, not looking up. 

“Yes, wait what?” He was taken aback. He looked around one last time before he looked back at Baekhyun. Baekhyun had just dismissed him. It hurt— bad — before he clamped it down. He didn't deserve to be hurt. Baekhyun's response was justified. He nodded before getting up and walking to the door, sparing another look at Baekhyun whose sandwich was still held up. He shut the door. He'd barely made it to the end of the hall when he heard shuffling, and the lock of the door being turned. 

He had assumed apologising would make him feel a minuscule amount of ease, but all he did was stare at his ceiling, nestled in his bed in his room. He'd tried various things to distract himself. He'd walked around the castle. He had worked out. Most of the activities he did, were fragments of his past life. He did them out of habit. His mind wandered, brushing over memories as he pulled himself up against the jutting door frame, executing the perfect balance as to not split the wood.

He faintly recalled Baekhyun's smile from a few nights ago at the depot. His enthusiasm. He recalled himself and Baekhyun on the ground, Baekhyun's scream and his hand on his mouth. His mind wandered further back to a time long ago, of autumn and cider, nestled with his lover, the tunnel carrying back the echoes of their laughter. He found himself smiling. He had to make it up to Baekhyun. He needed to do it. To set things right. Part of him also scratched at the recesses of his mind, that he needed Baekhyun to quickly accept their condition, the place where he was coming from as well as there being no escape. The sooner his Baekhyun accepted that, the sooner they'd grow and give a chance to fate to set the threads rolling. Baekhyun had come to him as a blessing and a gift. He would make it a successful one. In the end, his love for Baekhyun was as strong as it was in England, if not grown more with time. 

He found himself hours later in bed, matching his breath with Baekhyun who was sleeping a few wings away. He found solace in that. Baekhyun always loved the summer air. He had already made up his mind the next morning at the crack of dawn. After he heard Baekhyun awake and done showering, he walked over to Baekhyun's door, purpose filling his lungs as he knocked thrice. Swift and rapid. 

Baekhyun took his sweet time. The door opened revealing a fresh out of shower Baekhyun, with surprise colouring his features and then disappointment. Perhaps, he was expecting Gorman.

“Good Morning. Sleep well?” he found himself asking. 

He almost braced himself for a reply along the lines of “Oh, I don't know. Is it a good morning?” but instead he just got a nod. 

“We should go out.” He leaned against the frame of the door, tilting his head as he inspected Baekhyun who was very interested in his blanket. “We can get breakfast. Some fresh air would be good. I understand that it must be suffocating out here. You're free to roam the castle, too. But I assume it is outside that would better.” 

Baekhyun inspected the blanket for a while and then he looked up eyes narrowed. Chanyeol went on, nevertheless, looking Baekhyun dead in the eye. “If you're thinking about why I'm not worried about you making a break for it, it's because I know you cannot.” Perhaps he should learn to balance his confidence and arrogance. They seemed to appear in bouts when not needed. Baekhyun especially didn't look like he needed to hear that.

Baekhyun scowled, leaning back against the bed. There was something very menacing about his look, that made Chanyeol want to close the space between them. He found himself defiantly staring back, unblinking. 

Baekhyun scoffed, “Aren't you full of yourself?” 

He only offered his lover a tight smile. “I am confident, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun leaned forward on the bed. “You take me out there, I will make a run for it. And if I do it successfully, you're going to let me go. If I'm not successful in my attempt I'll return to the luxury of this castle.” Baekhyun almost spat the last sentence out. He sounded like he had nothing to lose and that terrified Chanyeol in a way. He should have known that Baekhyun wouldn't have given up this easily, would have bounced at the opportunity to have proved him wrong— he didn't want to fuel Baekhyun's hopes. But they'd gotten carried away with banter, as always he had unwillingly gotten cornered by Baekhyun. As always, a smooth voice in his mind laughed. 

“Baekhyun—” He wanted to warn him but he was only cut off. 

“Save it, Park. You owe me this much.” Baekhyun said, eyes narrowing. Almost challenging him to turn him down. Perhaps Baekhyun had taken all his emotions and thrown it into putting up a cold hard exterior. He didn't want to agree to this. He knew Baekhyun would only be met with disappointment. He wouldn't let Baekhyun get away. But he also knew, if Baekhyun didn't experience it first hand, he'd never stop trying and if he kept Baekhyun here any longer without any fresh air, it would be a fault on him. 

He looked at Baekhyun, hard. His own eyes narrowing. “You have yourself a deal.” 


	5. Four

4.

* * *

Baekhyun's legs were wobbly as he slid off the bed. He was aware of Chanyeol's eyes on him. Their deal had unlocked a certain zeal in him. The sheer excitement of breathing fresh air, had his fingers quivering. He gasped when his feet hit the floor, legs wobbling out of balance as he grabbed the headboard. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chanyeol straighten up and take a small step forward. He glared, and Chanyeol seemed to have gotten the message. After spewing out what seemed like an eloquently rehearsed apology, which he assumed was to mind-fuck with him— Chanyeol had been respecting Baekhyun's space and keeping a safe distance. Yet, Chanyeol's eyes seem equally invasive as they monitored his every move. He steadied himself and pulled his shoes out from under the bed, bending to lace them up as he put them on. When done, he walked into the bathroom, turned the sink on, wetting his fingers and combing it through his hair until he was satisfied with the results. 

He waddled out of the bathroom and then spoke, “Lead the way.” 

Chanyeol smiled, and he couldn't figure out why it sent goosebumps on his arms. He watched Chanyeol give him a once over, eyes not lingering, almost inspecting him before nodding and walking. He still felt scrutinized. He walked behind Chanyeol, as he crossed his old prison of a room. 

Craning to see what's inside, he felt fear erupt down in his abdomen. The whole room was torn apart, down to the painting. Ruined. It looked like nothing could be salvaged in the room. He knew it was a sign of Chanyeol's anger and some part of him sighed in relief that he wasn't the recipient of the worst of Chanyeol's wrath. Some part of him was pleased at that because he wouldn't have survived the ordeal. Chanyeol walked silently. Was Chanyeol ill? He definitely had severe anger issues. He wrapped his arms around himself. He made a mental note of the direction they were walking in. 

_Why does it matter? I'm not returning._ He reminded himself as a rush of sweet prolonged and much due ecstasy loomed over his mind, his freedom was just a few grabs out of his reach. He could feel excitement thrumming through his veins as Chanyeol brought them to a door. It wasn't the ones Baekhyun had seen before. The castle seemed to have multiple exit points. He watched Chanyeol's fingers hover over the complex layers of locks that were set one after the other, some with hinges so complex, he couldn't understand how they would ever exit. 

_What if he's taking you to a dungeon?_ Terror seized him. Chanyeol almost as if sensing his fear turned around and spoke, “It leads towards the hill road.” he said and then got back to work. He turned the locks in quick succession. 

Baekhyun watched him, eyes falling on Chanyeol's hands that worked with deft precision, and within minutes the gate gave in, opening. Chanyeol stepped out, and he rushed forward, literally running into Chanyeol, who steadied him. His chin hurt from where it came in contact with Chanyeol's clothed arm. Baekhyun blinked, only to meet with a frown on Chanyeol's brows as he felt fingers dip under Baekhyun's chin. 

“Does it hurt?” Chanyeol murmured softly with such 'concern' in his eyes, he would have thought in any other situation that it was genuine. 

He stepped back, nostrils flaring. He could still feel Chanyeol's ice-cold fingers on his chin. Chanyeol needed to dress warmly. He was freezing. He rolled his eyes. He watched Chanyeol roll his shoulders back, and then start walking. His eyes frantically scanned the area, spotting no one on the hillside. Not a single pastoral caretaker as Chanyeol walked around the castle.

In daylight, the castle looked worn and old. He found himself admiring the gothic structure, as he followed Chanyeol. He breathed in the fresh air as he took in the city, still stirring awake, most of the people still cuddled under a blanket, in the comfort of their homes. Baekhyun felt his breath leave his lungs. _Home._ How he yearned for that. And being outside only brought waves of overwhelming emotions. He curbed them down, successfully, blinking back the tears that were swelling in his eyes, as he set his goal, loud and clear in his mind. As they walked the brief lane downhill, he watched Chanyeol under the gloomy skies. Out in the open, Chanyeol looked unreal. Baekhyun blinked. He was several shades cooler and paler than the warm undertone the candles at the castle gave him. There was something about his captor's face, that made him want to paint. He blinked, weirded out by his thoughts. He never painted. He shoved the unusual thought out. Chanyeol's features were exquisite. If he had met Chanyeol on a normal day, he felt like he wouldn't have had the guts to even approach him. His jaw was chiselled and sharp, clenched. His black hair was pulled back, and his eyes seemed to remain fixated on the road. Not even sparing a glance at his partner. He almost scoffed.

Chanyeol's confidence in his not getting away and leisure in not sparing him a glance would gain him a lot of vantage points to make his escape. He just needed to spot a police station. When he pulled his hands out his pants' pockets, Baekhyun was greeted by the same strong, beautifully vein etched hands that had gripped his wrist yesterday to put an ice pack. His own fingers clenched his wrist. Baekhyun found himself wondering if Chanyeol had ever choked anyone with those capable hands. He found himself ashamed to even have thought of such a horrific idea. 

Chanyeol made an abrupt turn as the collection of ferns turned into small petite buildings and houses; the mud pathway turned into paved concrete. The moment he felt his foot hit the concrete, Baekhyun's eyes rapidly shifted. He scanned the roads with urgency. Maybe if he screamed, someone would hear him. But it also gave Chanyeol enough time to carry him into the woods and throw his anger out on him. Baekhyun gulped, barely registering the tap on his shoulder. 

“Here," he heard Chanyeol say as he walked into a Breakfast Inn. He followed, surprised by the lack of people in the morning. He blinked. Chanyeol had already taken a booth by the window and was looking at him expectantly. He wildly scanned the empty inn before walking to his seat, getting comfortable. Bouncing, he inspected the table, trying to sneak a glance at the battered watch on Chanyeol's hand to glance at the time. When he failed, he just stared at the watch anyway. It was brown, with a beautifully simple dial, the strap was leather. He found himself admiring it. 

“It's six in the morning,” Chanyeol answered. “People will be here in a while.” Chanyeol was giving him a cue. When Baekhyun didn't say anything, Chanyeol continued. “You gave it to me.”

“What would that be?” he looked up. Finally looking at Chanyeol. 

“This watch.” 

“I gave you a metal one. Are you having trouble remembering?” 

“This one is from before when we knew each other.” Chanyeol seriously articulated his words, emphasising on the last bit.

“We don't know each other. We met at the depot. I have never seen you before.” he chuckled. It was ridiculous, how delusional Chanyeol was. 

“Oh, but we have.” Chanyeol insisted. The way he looked at Baekhyun, was warm, fuzzy. Almost tenderly. He had read about those looks a lot. Even seen them on television. He was yet to experience it. “You just had an accident, which is why you can't remember. And that's alright.” 

“Are you suggesting that I had an accident, which never happened, and remember everything but you? And how is that you haven't approached me before?” He said irritatedly, unsure of why he was even bothering to interrogate the subject. 

Chanyeol was silent. Baekhyun took an odd satisfaction in that. Chanyeol drummed his fingers across the table before answering. Even then Baekhyun could see emotions flood through his eyes. “Because I thought I lost you.” 

“So you moved on?” he scoffed. 

“If you mean, geographically— then yes. But otherwise not at all.” Chanyeol clenched his fingers and then slid them under the table. 

“Well, your story is filled with holes.” he accused. “Why hasn't anybody else from my life talked about you, Park Chanyeol?” 

“Because I was a secret.” Chanyeol's swift answer and confidence in it disturbed Baekhyun. But Chanyeol went on, “You'll remember as you spend more time with me. Give me a chance, Baekhyun. Your mind will uncover things for themselves.”

The anger he had curbed rose swiftly. Without any filter. “You're crazy, that's what you are, Chanyeol. You're an obsessive sadistic prick who can't let go of some weird fantasy. If you're gonna cook up bullshit, spew a better story. Nothing you say or will ever say will make me stay.”

He finished in a hot breathless state. He rolled his eyes as he slid near the window of the booth, angrily leaning against it and glaring at the world. He didn't feel like talking anymore. They sat in silence for a while as the lady set up the cashier and the rest of her stuff.

“Why'd you approach me?” Baekhyun's heart stopped at the question. He looked up at Chanyeol, eyes large. If Chanyeol was implying it was his fault that he's in his situation, Baekhyun would stab him with a fork. 

He composed himself, jaw clenching. “I wanted to go to the castle. Clearly not my best choice. And you were the only person there. Again, not my best choice.”

“There were other people. Across the road. Why me?” Chanyeol asked. And then he smiled, all ice cold and sharp. “Why are you here in Romania Baekhyun? Clearly it wasn't in your plan. Who comes out of the way to another country, while they're on a budget trip, just because some tourists were yapping their mouth?” 

His hand slammed against the table. Pain flared in his palm, but he didn't care. “Are you implying that I came here because I could miraculously sense your presence, Chanyeol? You're seriously implying my so-called 'forgotten memories' brought me to you?!" Baekhyun spoke in a voice so low, he wouldn't have expected Chanyeol to pick up on most of it. But Chanyeol looked delighted. 

“Yes, I am. Something drove you here. To this town. Towards me. You always come back to me.” Chanyeol spoke feverishly. “You found your way to me— and now I'll take care of the rest, _of you_. Till you yourself wouldn't want to leave.” 

“Can you hear yourself right now?!” He cried out. 

“Oh, I can. Can't you?” 

He let out a frustrated groan. There was no use arguing with Chanyeol. It was like talking to a madman. He gulped down the water emptying his glass and then emptied Chanyeol's glass too, not bothering for permission. He watched the little red houses across the street for a while, and—

His knees hit the underside of the table, causing him to jerk. Chanyeol was regarding him with his cold eyes. His eyes crinkled in pain and he looked at Chanyeol apologetically. “Do you know where the restroom is?” Chanyeol nodded, pointing to the back of the inn down a dark hallway, but making no attempt to move himself. “You're not coming?” 

“It's alright. Go ahead.” Chanyeol nodded towards the direction of the bathroom. “I'll order.” 

Baekhyun nodded, walking off slowly to the men's restroom. His captor was being dumb, basking in his overconfidence. He didn't protest as it played in his favour. He didn't know how he would make it out and across the street. He kept his pace steady, heart racing as he spotted the back entrance and then jolted out. Running. He could feel the wind against his face as he stumbled across the street, not caring for vehicles. The man was barely within his grasp when he ran into him. 

_This is it. I am free._ The words echoed in his head. 

“Officer.” Baekhyun breathed out. “Please! Listen to me! Help me! I'm being held against my will.”

ΨΨΨ

Chanyeol watched the scene unfold outside the window with a heavy heart. Baekhyun was going to humiliate himself. He stood up. He hadn't ordered yet. He knew Baekhyun would run towards the back gate. His nineteen-year-old brain was still becoming more active. He obviously hadn't been in the same situation before. It was normal for him to act recklessly. He could hear the conversation carrying out loud and clear, as if he were beside them. 

“Are you hurt?” The Officer said looking at Baekhyun. 

“Yes. Please, just get me out of here. I cannot stay here.” Baekhyun looked at him the way one would look at their saviour. Chanyeol felt jealous.

“Is he here? Could you point the man out?” The Officer said, looking around with an angry face. “Where is he?”

He watched Baekhyun eagerly point to where he was sitting. Sighing, softly as the man's gaze landed on him as Baekhyun ranted heatedly over the events of the past few days. Chanyeol waved. He stood up and walked out of the door, crossing the roads towards them. He watched Baekhyun scram behind the officer and a spark of anger rose in him. But he smiled, greeting the officer. 

“Good Morning, Officer. You look good. I assume the kids are well too?” Chanyeol smiled and it was plastic. The officer stepped aside revealing Baekhyun.

“They're good. They're good. Didn't know you had a new one with you.” 

“Ah, it's been just a few days. He was feeling suffocated under treatment, so I brought him out for fresh air.” he took a step towards Baekhyun who stumbled towards the officer. His fingers closed around the loop of Baekhyun's jeans, pulling him close. Baekhyun resisted but his grip remained firm.

“How very kind of you. No wonder you're the best the town has. You look after your patients—” 

“Clients.” Chanyeol corrected. 

“—so well.” the man finished and shot a pitiful look at Baekhyun. 

“Officer, I'm not sick. Or his client. I'm being held against my own will in that castle. Please. He's a raging lunatic. Please. I've been holed up too long. Isolated. Dehumanised. Tortured.” Baekhyun begged, eyes wide in panic. “Please— I want to go home. Just let me go, please.” 

_Tortured._

_Dehumanised._

Is that how Baekhyun felt? He knew it wasn't the best of conditions but it wasn't horrible. He'd never willfully hurt Baekhyun. No, his sole purpose was to just make Baekhyun _stay_. Never leave. To adore him and keep him safe. Away from all harm. It hurt him to hear those words.

The officer ignored Baekhyun. He could feel Baekhyun stiffen beside him. He could barely hear Baekhyun breathing. 

“What's this about the castle?” The Officer asked, confused. “Is he—” 

“Schizophrenic? Yes. You see, Baekhyun feels as if I am out to get him. He finds it hard to trust me. He's awfully paranoid about it all. I thought this walk would help him. That we could have talked properly in a new setting.” 

Baekhyun stomped his foot and pushed away, angry. “Fuck you—” he said storming away, once he realised the officer was not even interested in him. The image of Baekhyun walking away, displeased some part of Chanyeol. He turned to the officer, offering an apologetic smile and offering his hand for a shake which the officer took. 

“Good luck with the crazy one. Holy Mary, I don't understand why you keep them around. At this stage, you could just lock them up in isolation. Must be a headache, really. Sooner you get rid of them, the better.” The Officer shook his head, trying to pull his hand back but Chanyeol held it in a tight grip. He felt his jaw clench. He wanted to tear the officer apart for talking against Baekhyun, but he settled on simply straining his strength on his fingers. 

“Careful, Officer. I don't take kindly to insults thrown at my people. He's not crazy. Perhaps, the next time you utter something like that, I'll get rid of you.” Chanyeol smiled, letting go, as tears welled up in the man's eyes. “Now, forget this ever happened.” his voice dropped to a sultry tone as he set out after Baekhyun. 

It barely took him time to catch up with Baekhyun. He found Baekhyun at the edge of the concrete road where grey turned to brown mud. Baekhyun's hand was outstretched, supporting his weight against the bark of a tree. Baekhyun's small form was shaking. His feet carried him to Baekhyun, fingers brushing the hem of Baekhyun's sleeve. Baekhyun froze, before whirling around. He registered his fingers locking around Baekhyun's wrist before he registered that Baekhyun had been meaning to slap him. And he would have let him, had it not been for the fact that it would have hurt Baekhyun more. In fact, he was surprised Baekhyun had not even once attempted to kill him. Had Baekhyun given in already? 

“Why'd you let me out, you freak. Why did you do it? W-Why? If you knew this was gonna—” Baekhyun's anger turned into a look of defeat. “You wanted me to learn." Baekhyun finally understood. “You were confident. Because you had the perfect cover. _Why didn't you warn me?_ ” Baekhyun choked out, once again irrational. Fingers closed around his collar. “You sick fuck. You sick fuck.” Baekhyun's body was shaking. 

He stood there letting Baekhyun curse him out. Holding him in place as Baekhyun let out his anger. But that soon turned into pain. They stood there, for what seemed like a while to him. He could feel the mental strain, the heat from the younger's body. His fingers were still wrapped around Baekhyun's hand. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun against him, against his chest. Baekhyun was tired. Mentally exhausted. He always knew when Baekhyun was reaching his exhaustion point. On some days he would deplete faster than ever. 

“Let me go, please. I can't. I just can't.” Baekhyun choked out, eyes swelling up with tears. His own eyes widened as Baekhyun broke down in front of him. “I'm not who you think I am. Please. I'm not who you're looking for. I'm not the one you want.” His heart was breaking hearing his beloved crumble. 

He'd been the cause of Baekhyun's anger many a time before. But never of his misery. Hearing Baekhyun utter those words made him feel like Baekhyun himself had reached out and pulled his heart out of his chest. 

“Shh. Breathe,” he whispered, as he heard Baekhyun struggle for breath, his other hand came up behind Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun was unresponsive as if his sadness had dragged him under. His fingers eased gently into Baekhyun's skin, rubbing the nape of his neck lightly to calm Baekhyun down. To stop his shuddering body. It always worked before. Chanyeol could only hope it worked now. Baekhyun didn't push him away. He remained there as if accepting his fate. But, his body was relaxing already. His silent sobs which were shaking his body in tiny fits, slowly died down. Chanyeol ran his fingers in small steady patterns against Baekhyun's neck, softly whispering in a calming voice, asking Baekhyun to breathe. Perhaps, the reason Baekhyun didn't fight him was that he'd given up. He didn't dwell too much on the morbid thought. Baekhyun was finally breathing evenly, sounding less like a drowning man gasping for air now. He closed his eyes, wanting to stay there a while longer. But he knew Baekhyun's foggy mind of melancholy would fade and he'd be angry again. He didn't want Baekhyun to assume he'd been taken advantage of. So he respectfully stepped back. But his fingers remained around Baekhyun's wrist, a tether. 

He watched Baekhyun's eyes open, slowly blinking as he looked at him with stained eyes. He opened his mouth to say something and then shut it close. He let go of his hand and Baekhyun simply turned.

“I'm tired.” His dejection was weighing him down and Baekhyun on his own, turned towards the castle. 

Chanyeol had made Baekhyun realise— but at what cost? He realised keeping Baekhyun happy and making Baekhyun stay were starting to look like two different paths. But he also realised that despite his polite veil, he was still a man who yearned for his love. Call it selfish, but he owed it to Baekhyun from his past to chase him now. He owed it to their love. The only thing that brought Chanyeol solace was Baekhyun from his past would have done the same if the roles were reversed. The only thing keeping him sane was that his lover would have acknowledged this as an act of devotion. Maybe Baekhyun now, in the present would too, soon. But for now, Chanyeol had to atone.

He found himself in the lower basement level after they'd made it to the castle. He hardly ever felt the need to be here. Or had a need to visit the area of his house. It's where the dungeons lay. He was particularly neutral about the place. Whichever count had resided before abandoning the place, clearly liked to imprison people. Some of the cells still had shackles. Chanyeol had simply turned the last cell into a storing place for poisonous herbs, a lot of cedar artifices which he'd collected over time and ironically Gorman had placed a crucifix right at the top, to look over it all. He scoffed as he undid a jar of bright red Holly. The smell was so sickeningly sweet, Chanyeol curbed the urge to gag. He grabbed a bowl from one of the other racks, filling it with a handful of the fruit before he carried it upstairs. He recalled how lifelessly Baekhyun had gone to his room and silently shut the door. He remembered the silence ensuing in Baekhyun's room when they'd returned. If it weren't for his hearing skills, he would have assumed the worst. 

He set the berries on the counter, taking out a blood bag from the second fridge. He brought the blood bag to his mouth before he decided to not drink before consuming the berries. He turned to the dining room, locking the door, popping one globe in his mouth. Biting down on it. It burned. He almost spat it out before he clenched his jaw. It was about being on the same scale as Baekhyun, he reminded himself. He had no right to protest. He painfully chewed the berries down, feeling the slight sizzle and burn. He felt dizzy at first. He shoved all of them together and swallowed. 

He crumpled from the chair, gripping his carpet, his long nails tearing into it. Everything was on fire. He had never dared to have the berries raw. Chanyeol barely managed to lean against the leg of the chair when the first wave of fire hit. He felt like he was being turned inside out. Every single part of his torso felt on fire, soon. The worst part of it was, it remained there, flaring wildly refusing to come out or slow down. His entire body spasmed and he let out a scream. He didn't care who heard him. He felt like he was dying. He tried to go under, blank out the pain. But the harder he tried the more aware of it he became. His own flesh felt like it was being cooked. The berry juice was making him heavy. He reminded himself, it was for Baekhyun. _No_. It was because he was the cause of Baekhyun's misery and his inability to let the boy go. 

Usually, Baekhyun would have been the one setting them even, but now he had to take matters into his own hands and follow their past agreement through. He tried to breathe, finding it difficult, choking. 

Fear flooded him. _What if he had taken too much? What if he was dying?_ _Being burnt from the inside out._ He tried to collect his thoughts. Holly didn't kill them, he knew that. But it did feel like as if he was dying. He panicked. His death would just jeopardize it all. Everything. Baekhyun's face flashed in his mind. Perhaps a little blood would curb the fire. He wouldn't douse it. He deserved the pain. He attempted to get up, but his body refused to move. Even though he didn't need to breathe, he started to feel asphyxiated. His vision started to blur, nails frantically scratching through the table cloth and against the wood. He forced himself to relax and failed and then his world went black. 

He was floating in a sea of pain. Even under, he was aware. He was scared. Every part of his body sizzled as he swam through the choking blanket of agony in his mind, pushing up, scratching his way up, except he kept hitting a hard surface without breaking through. The soft buzzing turned into too loud to bear thuds and banging. He felt as if he were a newborn vampire. Struggling with the overwhelming senses. He tried to form a coherent thought and but it kept dissolving. He couldn't think. He was simply feeling. Simply feeling misery and bitterness manifesting into physical torment. When the thuds grew too loud, he screamed. He gasped, his nails had broken through his palm, buried deep into the flesh. He focused on that, zoning in as his vision cleared. The sound falling into soft raps against the door. He tested the mobility of his limbs. He was weak and thirsty. His feet were barely holding him up. He'd definitely overestimated the amount he took. He stumbled to the door unlocking it. He still felt like a fish out of water and probably looked like that too cause Gorman's eyes were wide and hands were trembling. 

“You look like a ghost!” he said taking a step back. 

Chanyeol's head burst with pain, the thrumming under his skin grew, waiting to be let out. “How..” he struggled to move his tongue. It felt heavy. “What time is it?” 

“Well, sir, it's time for lunch,” Gorman said. “May I pour you a drink?” 

“I've been in there for a few hours?” He nodded and then muttered softly. It almost felt like a lifetime. He furrowed his brows as Gorman opened the fridge. “How's Baekhyun? Has he eaten?” 

“Breakfast, yes. After your return yesterday with him, I thought he'd throw a fit and turn down food. But he's eaten all the meals I've offered him and now he's even started making demands—” 

“What do you mean _'yesterday'_?” He asked, confusion settling on his cloudy mind. “You just said it's lunchtime.” 

“Why, sire, you've been in there since yesterday's breakfast hours. ” Gorman said unfazed. Of course, he wouldn't question his decision to be alone and lock himself up. It's happened a lot of times before. 

Chanyeol's knuckles rapped against the counter of the kitchen. “Right. And Baekhyun, how is he?” 

“You've already asked that once, sir. But if you need some reassurance, he's fine. Well as fine as one can be after your antics.” Gorman said, slightly judgemental as if reining the rest of it down. He grabbed the glass of blood from Gorman's hand and gulped it down. He was thirsty. 

“Another.” he gulped as he downed another glass. He was so parched. He pushed past Gorman and into the fridge. “Leave.” He commanded and only when he heard Gorman leave, did he busy himself in draining half his weekly stash. He was maddened by thirst and the other part of him needed to see Baekhyun. And he couldn't see Baekhyun thirsty and slip up. He tore through the blood bags as if he were feeding for the first time, with no control. When the pain and the cloudiness finally subsided, leaving him feeling normal, did he stand up and dispose of the blood bags. He went up to his own room, showered, smoothly moving about and changing. He locked his watch back in place before he made his way down to find Gorman. His head was now clearer. He remembered Gorman talking about Baekhyun's demands. He walked over to Baekhyun's room, knocking and then he waited. He heard shuffling and then the door opened. 

He felt relief wash over him. He didn't understand why was he stressed in the first place. Baekhyun looked fine, if not better. His cheeks now had a healthy flush. He stepped in, as Baekhyun backed away, closing the door behind him. 

“Baekhyun.” He said, unsure of how to start. Also confirming that he was still here. 

Baekhyun was wearing the same t-shirt he was wearing when he met Chanyeol. He briefly made a note to get Baekhyun clothes. Lots of it. 

“You didn't come back yesterday,” Baekhyun observed but he assumed he was asking indirectly where he had been after Baekhyun's outburst. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, softly and watched Baekhyun cross his arms. His lips twitched. Cute. Simply watching Baekhyun move had lifted his mood.

“You didn't answer my question.” Baekhyun huffed. 

“Because it wasn't a question.” a smile spread across his lips completely and when Baekhyun huffed, it turned into a grin. There it was. He found Baekhyun looking at him, and he beamed back. 

“Whatever. I have demands.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, climbing into his bed, not acknowledging anything from yesterday by avoiding his question. He assumed Baekhyun would be reluctant to talk. So he let it be. 

“Do you need a pen and paper to list them down?” He inquired. 

“Are you mocking me, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun glared at him, and he stopped breathing. Baekhyun looked celestial as he fell back against the upright pillows. 

“Absolutely not,” Chanyeol said. Why would he ever mock Baekhyun? “I meant it. Let me know what you want or need. I'll give it to you.” 

“I want a razor,” Baekhyun said swiftly. 


	6. Five

5.

* * *

“No.” Chanyeol's answer was quicker and more panicked. 

“I-” Baekhyun raised a hand and pointed to his face. “need to shave.”

He considered it. Would Baekhyun be responsible with the razor without trying stunts? What if he tries to harm himself? He didn't want that. Yet he didn't want to turn Baekhyun's wish down. “Right. I'll get you one.” 

Baekhyun nodded, pleased with himself as he went back to cuddling his pillow. Almost disappearing under the fluffy blankets. He popped his head back from the door, body on the other side of the threshold leaning back to watch the smaller. He grinned. So small and cute. He wanted to hug Baekhyun from behind, nuzzle his neck the way he liked it. 

He had sent Gorman out to get the basics. When he'd returned, he placed the items on a tray, filled a bowl of water and then met Baekhyun. Who had ended up falling asleep back again. He sighed, but a part of him was happy that Baekhyun had not attempted to find another exit, even after Chanyeol had left the door open. He moved towards Baekhyun's bed and set the stuff on his lap as he debated waking Baekhyun up. Amidst his debate, Baekhyun himself stirred, soft lashes fluttering like the butterflies in his stomach. When Baekhyun's gaze fell on him, he expected a kick and some fumbling back but all he got was more blinking. A disoriented, and fresh out of sleep Baekhyun always had him feeling as if he would melt. ( In a good way, of course, not the way the Holly made him feel). 

He waited as Baekhyun pushed himself up, his t-shirt riding up, revealing milky, smooth, unmarked and blameless skin. He felt his mouth dry. It's just skin. He reminded himself. He needed to control his emotions before they spiralled out of control. But he kept looking. Wondering. If Baekhyun's skin still felt as smooth yet soft like clouds. If Baekhyun's ribs were still as sensitive as before. If he was still as responsive like he used to be when his fingers traced his skin. He felt a phantom shiver pass through his body, as he took an interest in the room. He noted the lack of windows. There were no ventilators either. He froze. 

“Have you been sleeping well at night?” he asked, in a serious tone. How could he forget something so trivial? Baekhyun had been struggling to sleep these few days until he was exhausted to the bone or drained. If he wasn't too exhausted, he'd be so restless. And he had been stupid enough to blame it on new spaces.

“Just because I napped doesn't mean I'm not sleeping at night. I sleep because I'm bored. And I'm bored because of you.” Baekhyun scowled but his cheeks were flushed. 

“Answer the question, Baekhyun.” he scowled back. “You haven't, have you?” when Baekhyun remained silent, he tried a softer note. “It's the dark, isn't it? You can't sleep in complete darkness. I'm so foolish to have forgotten.” 

“How did you know?” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, but his cheeks only bloomed a darker red. 

“You always have hated complete darkness,” he muttered softly, shaking his head. He was so so stupid. “I'm sorry. It must have terrified you.” 

“It didn't. As in, it doesn't.” Baekhyun said, feeling chatty. “I mean, I prefer it not to be dark. But if I'm exhausted I'll give in to sleep. Irrespective of the lighting. Which is what I've been doing.” Baekhyun shrugged. In his perspective, he didn't want to admit it. He had lied. It had terrified him. He needed that dim light. The moonlight would suffice too on some days. But Baekhyun hated the feeling of complete darkness. He didn't tell Chanyeol cause he was still guarded. He didn't want it to be used against him later. “It doesn't really bother me. Just a preference.” He chose to ignore Chanyeol's stellar ability to guess things. “You don't have a camera in this room right?” Baekhyun asked, hesitantly. He was getting ready for a creepy answer but got none. But he had no way of knowing if Chanyeol was lying or not. 

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun lie splendidly about his fear of sleeping in the dark. But he didn't push it. When Baekhyun asked him about a camera, he knew Baekhyun was doubting the authenticity of his words. It hurt. But he had it coming. 

“I wouldn't violate you like that. You have your privacy in your room.” Which was partly the truth. He tried his best to focus on other things and not drop in on Baekhyun during private moments but there's only so much he could do with his hearing and there was a limit to Gorman's loud speech too. 

Baekhyun put up a poker face as he went to take the tray from him. “Thank Y—” 

“Yes, well, you can say that after I'm done shaving you.” 

“I'm sorry, what?!” Baekhyun tilted his head in confusion as he looked up at Chanyeol incredulously. 

“Well, you've given me a reason to not trust you around sharp objects. So, you get to be clean-shaven. I have the razor as you asked for. But you won't be using it.” He sported a tight smile. 

“You know what? I don't feel up to it anymore.” Baekhyun shrugged. 

“Okay.” He suggested as he stood up. “A midget-like neanderthal it is. I could get used to that.” 

He made it to the foot of the bed when Baekhyun cried out “Wait! Do it. Just the shaving” Sheer panic in his voice. Chanyeol smirked. Always the same. He shook his head and turned around. Amusement still painting his features as he sat back down. Baekhyun scooted forward. Chanyeol held his breath. He'd done this before. He could do this. 

He pressed the warm washcloth against Baekhyun's skin, hydrating it. Baekhyun tilted his head, exposing his neck to the taller. Stars, even his neck was blooming red. Chanyeol could hear the blood pumping in Baekhyun's body. He was glad he emptied half his stash. He squeezed some shaving gel on his fingers, rubbing them swiftly to create a lather before his fingers brushed the smaller's cheek. Baekhyun stilled, gulping, his cheeks getting redder. Chanyeol smoothed the lather across his cheek, under his sideburns and then covered his jaw. His eyes, however, remained on Baekhyun's. He was drowning in those brown pools. And time seemed to have stopped. He lightly caressed his cheek. He wanted to lean down and rub his nose against Baekhyun's. He basked in his reflection in his lover's eyes. He felt naked under Baekhyun's gaze. He wanted to open up. To talk. To let him know the tiniest parts of himself that he kept so well hidden. To tell him how long and hard these years have been. Or to not say anything at all. He soaked in the moment. Committing every detail to memory. 

Baekhyun's skin was indeed smooth. He took his time, massaging it into his skin and then his fingers dropped to his neck. He was so busy controlling his reaction and thought he jumped when Baekhyun giggled and then moved his neck away. 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun said, eyes finally breaking their moment. He was getting tickled.

Baekhyun simply cleared his throat and let him get to work again. When he was done, he washed his hands in the sink. Before drying his hand on another towel. 

“That's a lot of towels. Why is there cotton and antiseptics in the tray? Oh lord, is he sure he knows how to do this, I should do—” Baekhyun mumbled under his breath, mild panic taking over. 

“I'm being cautious.” He let it be known, feeling a bit insulted. “Besides, do you see any nicks on my skin?” he narrowed his eyes. In reality, even if he did shave, there wouldn't be any nicks that lasted. The last time he shaved was over a century ago. 

Baekhyun leaned forward a bit squinting, “Who knows? Maybe you've covered it out with some foundation.” Baekhyun unsurely pouted his lips. 

Chanyeol was ready to banter back but a lather coated Baekhyun, simply pouting had him huffing out a laugh as he walked back, pushing the thought of pecking those lips away, as soon as it had appeared. He wanted to preserve this moment in a frame. He walked back, picking up the razor Gorman got him. 

“Is it a new one?” Baekhyun asked, stopping Chanyeol's hand mid-air. Sparks fired in Chanyeol's brain. He wanted Baekhyun to slide his fingers further up his skin. “If not, I hope you've sterilised the instrument.” 

“Well, Doctor.” he felt himself being pushed back into time. “It is a brand new one.” 

Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol with utter caution, careful to not put a lot of pressure, almost as if holding a feather— started to drag the razor lightly against Baekhyun's skin. Baekhyun was holding his breath, dramatically. Making it a point to breathe out loud whenever the razor disconnected from his skin. And had the nerve to look relieved.

As if Chanyeol would scar his face. He skilfully completed the process on his face. Brows furrowed in concentration. It had been a while. A long long while. He was glad his hands remembered how to work. When he got to Baekhyun's neck, he stretched the skin and then ran the razor against it. Baekhyun shuddered, thankfully after the first swipe was done. “Stay still.” Chanyeol scolded. 

Baekhyun mumbled something incoherent. When he went in for the second swipe Baekhyun shuddered again. He shook his head and reached out with his other hand, wrapping it around the back of Baekhyun neck to keep him still. Baekhyun looked at him with eyes as wide as saucers, biting his lip. He took the third swipe. Baekhyun caught his wrist again. He looked up immediately. 

“Uh..” Baekhyun started anxiously. “Can you do it slower?” 

He nodded, maybe the pressure had gone too high. When Chanyeol swiped again, Baekhyun looked satisfied, eyes closing. He worked on the tiny hair he missed. When he was done, he pulled back, patting Baekhyun's face dry and then squeezing after-shave into his hand. Baekhyun's eyes were still closed. Was he ….napping again? He rubbed the lotion against Baekhyun's skin, deftly and slowly. Without the lather, Baekhyun's skin was still soft, Chanyeol gently massaged the lotion into his skin. He watched Baekhyun's celestial face. Soft glowing skin. Baekhyun's face was in his grasp. Chanyeol took that as a sign of trust. He wanted nothing more than for Baekhyun to feel safe and relax into him. To fall into him. To be embraced against him. He wanted to see Baekhyun content and happy and his. He earned a short gasp when he reached his neck. 

“Hurt?” he looked at his lover, eyes wide. 

Baekhyun's eyes flew open as Chanyeol's voice drew him out from whatever reverie he was in. He rolled his head out of his palm, breathing a bit faster. He could hear his heart thrumming. Baekhyun looked at the aftershave in Chanyeol's hand but said nothing. “I'll do the rest,” he said patting the lotion into his skin. He walked to the bathroom to inspect Chanyeol's skill. When Baekhyun walked out, he knew he'd done a good job because Baekhyun was nodding. Cheeks plumping upwards when he smiled. Bite. Chanyeol wanted to bite them. In this most loving way possible.

“Thanks, I guess.” The shorter said, rubbing the back of his neck. Nervous. How adorable. Chanyeol himself felt like he was back in his college years. 

“Pleasure was all mine.” he dropped his voice a notch, sultry. He lingered, taking his time to gather the things and then he stood up. Even though their moment was over, Park Chanyeol felt indebted to Baekhyun for letting him see the light again after what felt like an eternity of time in a pitch-black void. “Do let me know if you need anything.” 

“This place is big.” Baekhyun folded his arms. He smiled. So Baekhyun did intend on finding him later. 

“Feel free to roam around. And if you need to look for me, just holler.” he chuckled.

“Holler?” Baekhyun shot him a weird look.

He nodded. “Or find Gorman. But he'll holler too.” 

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, as Chanyeol turned to leave. Chanyeol was giddy with joy. He felt stupidly human today. He liked it.

ΨΨΨ

Baekhyun had been taking his meals very well. For the past two days. He'd even gotten comfortable with asking for what he wanted to eat. Chanyeol wanted to join him for dinner in his room. But he assumed it would be an invasion of his space. He, however, noticed Baekhyun never requested for Korean food. Perhaps reminding him too much of home. He had been surveying a journal article printed in an issue of the magazine from main city's university. He was seated at the same seat he suffered the effects of Holly under. Baekhyun was still not confident in roaming about the house so he would check in from time to time when Baekhyun would grow too silent. Sometimes, he brought up Baekhyun's food himself. 

Chanyeol turned the page, frowning. The article had been fairly disappointing. He heard footsteps approaching the dining hall. The door cracking open and Baekhyun's tiny head peering in. He tilted his head, as Baekhyun tilted his. He found it comical. When Baekhyun looked satisfied from surveying the room, he stepped in. 

“It feels weird to holler.” Baekhyun presented the statement as if he were cranking up a debate. 

“Well, you've found me.” He put the magazine down, leaning back against the chair. Baekhyun shuffled himself inside, to the centre of the room. Yet a safe distance away from him. He looked around the room again, eyes falling on the candle stand. Chanyeol stiffened, ready to jump out of his seat. Baekhyun simply blinked and started playing with the side of his chair. 

“I want to go out”. Baekhyun declared. “Fresh air.” 

“Baekhyun, if you're going to propose your previous condition, I will—” He stopped himself when the boy raised his hand. 

“I'm not. It's useless.” Baekhyun's voice became small. “I just want to go out. You're coming with. I'll stick close.” 

“And what's to say I'm to believe you?” He leaned forward, elbows on the table, interlacing his fingers.

“Have a little faith. I'll behave.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes but then his eyes softened, almost looking pleading. When the taller took a while to respond he added, “That would have been next on the list after the razor.” 

Chanyeol looked up, weighing his options, he nodded. It was a chance to let Baekhyun warm up to him. “Alright. Lead the way.” 

“I don't know the way,” Baekhyun answered and narrowed his eyes. 

He stood up. He needed to grab his wallet. “I'll be right back. Stand next to the fountain.” 

“I'm fine h—” Baekhyun started but when Chanyeol shot him a look, he waddled outside. 

He returned to find Baekhyun at the fountain, examining it. His nose was scrunched up as he walked around it, head swung low. 

“Let's go.” He came up behind Baekhyun, making the latter jump. 

Baekhyun followed him out the entrance they took the last time. When he shut the door close and looked at Baekhyun, he was frowning. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

“Where's the sun?” Baekhyun whispered in disbelief. 

“If you wanted to come out to soak in some sun, you're in tough luck. The sun mocks upon this place. We rarely have sunny days.” He explained. 

“Why did I come here?” Baekhyun muttered to himself, kicking the grass. 

_For me._ He thought. But said nothing. The walk into the town was slower because Baekhyun was soaking up every image. He watched Baekhyun in silence. When Baekhyun finally caught up to Chanyeol, he fell into pace. But the walk downhill was hard and Chanyeol slowed down for Baekhyun. Making sure he wasn't going to be tripping on any rock. 

“We need to get you clothes.” He broke the silence. “For now we'll buy at the local outlets. But if you want designers or custom made you can let me know—” Chanyeol was cut off by Baekhyun. 

“I don't want clothes,” Baekhyun said firmly. “I wanted a walk.” 

“Do you intend to live on the same few clothes here as you did across your trip to Europe?” Chanyeol arched an eyebrow. 

“I pack light. Besides, I don't have money.” Baekhyun started making excuses. 

“Yes, I'm aware. I took it. With your watch. Now let me get you some clothes.” Chanyeol shook his head. “Don't argue. It gets awfully chilly here some days. I don't want you to die of hypothermia or worse, catch a cough and cold.” 

“A congested lung is worse than hypothermia?” Baekhyun asked. 

Chanyeol was serious when he nodded and then fell silent. Baekhyun must have understood that he didn't want to speak of it. 

“Where did you get the fountain?” Baekhyun asked. 

“It's always been there.” He shrugged. 

“Right. And how did you end up in the castle?” Baekhyun asked and he could feel his creative juices working. 

“I snuck in and decided it was mine." He said, part of it being honest. 

“And Gorman, did he sneak in too? Like I did?” Baekhyun ridiculed. 

“He came with the house”. He sighed. 

“Must have been hard, hiding from tourists.” 

“They only see one part.” 

“You've obviously got money. Why not just buy a normal house?” Baekhyun's confusion reached his peak. “You can tell me if you're doing something illegal and the tourism thing is a front.” 

“Are you reading a lot of fiction?” He shot back, trying to lighten the topic. Lips quirking upwards. “I live there because… what's it that you kids say...for the aesthetic. And because I can.” He knew he sounded unbecoming and bratty like the newer generation but he didn't care. 

“You know if you don't want to give an honest answer, you can just say so instead of lying.” Baekhyun picked up the pace. 

He watched Baekhyun walk ahead of him, head to the ground. His silver hair catching a lovely glisten under the small bouts of light. He was grateful that it wasn't sunny and that he could still walk about and drink in the beauty that was Baekhyun.

Baekhyun had meant it that he just wanted to walk. They'd been walking for twenty minutes now. Not a single word shared between them. At some point, Baekhyun's pace slowed down and he fell into step beside him once again. He snuck a glance at Baekhyun who was fidgeting with his wrist. His skin still had a faint red line left, almost on the verge of fading where Chanyeol had grasped him. Neither of them had brought up the whole post-officer meeting incident, yet. His fingers grasped around Baekhyun's shoulder. “Here,” He said nodding at the store. 

“It looks expensive,” Baekhyun muttered as he took in the mannequins on display. 

“I need something for myself too. So I'm going to shop here.” Chanyeol encouraged and walked in, holding the door open for Baekhyun. Who hesitated but then walked in. 

ΨΨΨ

Chanyeol didn't take long to decide what he wanted. He hadn't been planning to get himself anything. He reached for a plain white shirt and then another packet. 

“They look the same,” Baekhyun muttered coming up behind him. 

“Really? This one is brighter.” 

Baekhyun stared at the two similar shirts that Chanyeol held up. _Dumbo_. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “They're the same. Even if they aren't, why are you picking between white and white?” 

“Because I want white.” Chanyeol shot him a weird look. Right. He was the weird one. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and went deeper into the store. Part of him wanted to try again. Run away. But he didn't want a repeat of the day before. He looked over his shoulder to find Chanyeol still checking out the white shirts. He shook his head as he found the t-shirts section. A band tee caught his eye and he went to check the price, only to drop it It didn't take him long to decide. Baekhyun was picky. But at his own cost. And he didn't want to feel indebted to Chanyeol. He picked the cheapest t-shirts. Four of them, when he felt Chanyeol beside him. How was he always so silent? He looked up at Chanyeol who was holding the white shirt. Which one was it, Baekhyun couldn't tell. 

“You're taking just t-shirts?” Chanyeol asked, confused. 

“Yes,” he muttered, clutching the soft material to his chest. 

“You intend to roam around in just t-shirts? Nice.” Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow and he felt himself bristle. 

“No. I don't— ugh.” He stomped over to the other side of the store, Chanyeol's laughter following him. He decided he was going to be picky after all. 

When he returned, he was delighted. He'd shopped everything. From underwear to socks and even threw in shoes, sweaters, jackets and other clothes he didn't even intend to wear. He expected Chanyeol to go through it. To sort it out and then drop some. Or at least look annoyed. But Chanyeol _beamed_. Sheer joy cracking through his tough but attractive exterior. _Attractive?_ He questioned. And then shook his head. He appreciated pretty people. He hadn't even realised he'd been lost in his own thoughts until he heard Chanyeol talking to the cashier who'd asked him if he wanted separate bags for the clothing. He came up behind Chanyeol to look at the total and his knees gave out. 

“What the fuck?" He drew in a sharp breath. 

Both Chanyeol and the cashier turned their gazes towards him and he felt his cheeks warm. He now felt guilt. He had always been impulsive. Acting without thinking to get back and then the guilt would come. It was already setting in. 

“Chanyeol,” he whispered, his voice so small, he thought he'd said it in his head. He was actually surprised when Chanyeol turned his attention towards him. He cleared his throat. “There might be some unnecessary items in there. I want to take them out.” 

Chanyeol simply muttered a “Stop” to the cashier who literally froze and busied himself with something else on the counter. He blinked. Alright, then. He did not dwell on it much as Chanyeol's eyebrows raised in question. 

“Why?” Chanyeol asked him and he blinked, guilt flooding him. 

“I might have impulsively put in things I might not actually need.” He admitted. Part of him aimed at getting back at Chanyeol and the other one simply knew he went overboard. 

“Which ones would that be?” Chanyeol leaned against the counter and the material around his shirt tightened. He fixed his gaze on Chanyeol. 

“Boots. Sweater. The thick fur coat. Gloves.” He bounced back on his heels unable to keep looking at Chanyeol. 

“It's gonna be winter someday.” Chanyeol shrugged and then turned back to the cashier asking him to continue. 

“No. I mean—" Baekhyun started. “Can you just take off some of the items?” 

Chanyeol sighed. “If it's about the cost—” 

“It is. And my impulsiveness. I don't need those.” _I'm not going to stay here till winter_. At least that's what he hoped. He felt stupid for even giving Chanyeol hope. Then again, if Chanyeol hoped maybe he would slip up.

Chanyeol was already passing hard cash across the counter. “Weather is unpredictable. I suggest you shop for the rain, too.”

He felt queasy as he just looked at Chanyeol before muttering an “It's already there.” He groaned as Chanyeol looked satisfied. He hadn't expected to boost Chanyeol's confidence about his acceptance of his stay here or how long he would actually last. He wanted to snap back, but at the same time, he remembered how livid Chanyeol could get. Their bags were many. His clothing and shoes took up several bags compared to the one, Chanyeol's white shirt occupied.

They walked back and as they did, he found himself intently looking at the stores after Chanyeol had refused to let him carry any bags. His feet stopped in front of a quaint yet ominous shop, with an engraved wooden pane that flashed the words " _Your Future Is Here_ ”; on each side of it there lay spilled tarot cards. He couldn't take his eyes off the shop. He could feel Chanyeol's heavy gaze on him, and he felt a cold chill up his spine. 

“Do you want to go in for a reading?” He felt Chanyeol step closer to him. Chanyeol's voice was deeper than normal. “See what the future holds?” 

He didn't sense any jab in Chanyeol's voice, yet it stung like one. Chanyeol's sincere offer felt like mockery. 

“Why would I?" He huffed a laugh. He'd come back another time. Alone. 

“Occult Studies and all,” Chanyeol answered swiftly as if the answer was that obvious.

He rolled his eyes, bouncing on the balls of his feet, still debating. He pushed through the door, having made up his mind. His eyes marvelled at the store's vintage yet hauntingly stuck in time interior. Everything seemed right out of those fantasy novels Baekhyun loved to read. He almost squealed. He took in the fangs at the display, a realistic wolf head mask pinned to the ceiling, overlooking the shop. He amazed at the crystals. Cards. Incantation books. His head felt heavy. Pain swirling. He blamed it on how quickly he was spinning to take in the room. He briefly registered a man talking and then approaching him leading him to the reading room where the 'witch' waited. He looked over his shoulder, confused, his state of daze breaking. The last thing he saw was Chanyeol keenly staring at something in a glass case before the curtain blocked his sight.

ΨΨΨ

Chanyeol found himself frowning at the tiny fangs on display. What an inaccurate model. He would have willingly lent out a dental mould of his own if he could. He turned to Benjamin, who'd returned from ushering his lover behind the curtain. He found himself roaming the tiny store until he stopped dead in his tracks and picked up an object of his liking. “I want this, Benjamin. And pack it up neatly will you?” 

He let Benjamin take the object away from him as he splayed his fingers against the glass casement. Chanyeol tilted his head, taking in the various rings on display. Some made of authentic stone and some faux. But the one that lay in the centre caught his eyes. Something about the ring just called out to Chanyeol. It was simple. Almost rustic, and would look clumsy to the normal eye. But where the band of silver twisted to hold an emerald, there lay something magical and almost pure about it. 

“Oh, that's real. One of the most real we've got. The old witch back there is always mumbling about the purity of envy when it comes to emerald, nonsense I don't get. And honestly, she tells it to everyone who visits. Kind of puts them off too.” Benjamin rambled and Chanyeol wanted to staple his mouth shut. 

“Purity of Envy, huh?” Chanyeol mumbled, dumbfounded. 

“Well, honestly green just reminds me of them big bucks but yeah.” Benjamin shrugged. 

“Green also has good meanings you know.” Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow and opened the encasement. 

“I'll relieve you of the burden of having this thing,” Chanyeol affirmed. Yes. It would look pretty on Baekhyun. After all, green had always looked good on Byun Baekhyun. He grinned. 

“Great!” Benjamin looked elated. “Fun Fact! Emerald is also the births—” 

“I'm aware.” He said as he paid, knowing very well he rained down on the young man's parade. He carefully placed the items in his own bag. He busied himself as Benjamin looked sour for the rest of the while they had to wait before Baekhyun stormed out. Chanyeol knew why. He'd heard the entire thing. He was quick to note the flush on his cheek. Baekhyun's brows were knit tightly into a frown. His gaze followed Baekhyun who walked right out of the store, without even sparing him a glance. He found himself right behind him, Benjamin's “Come Again!” following the two of them. 

“I assume the witch has been sentenced to death by fire in your mind already?” Chanyeol found himself joking. He barely had time to take it back when Baekhyun stopped in his tracks and whirled.

“Burned?! I hope she's torn apart to bits and fed to the dogs.” Baekhyun fanned out. Chanyeol couldn't help the tiny smile that came on his lips. 

“What are you smiling about?!” Baekhyun swatted him in the chest. 

His own smile faltered before he composed himself.

“That you're a man with a passionate ” He couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled when another punch landed ”and fiery and lustful future. A love that will swallow—” Another swat. “I don't think that's far off,” Chanyeol concluded. And before Baekhyun could swat him again, Chanyeol stopped him by reaching out to the back of his hair and playfully tugging it. 

“Oomph," Baekhyun muttered dropping his arm. “What was she so loud for? What a fraud." Baekhyun fanned himself, adjusting his t-shirt, pulling out a black thread necklace. It had Chanyeol's immediate attention. Especially when he realised what was at the bottom of it. Chanyeol barely composed himself again.

“That's a beautiful necklace.” Chanyeol found himself saying, eyeing as Baekhyun's fingers went instantly to play with the piece of wood hanging from the thread. 

“Thanks,” Baekhyun muttered. He wanted to ask him about how he came into possession of such an artifice. But Baekhyun beat him to it. “Some lady in Barcelona wouldn't leave me alone until I bought it. And I ended up liking it a lot.” 

He nodded as they resumed walking. “Are you hungry?” 

He found a lovely peace settle in on him when Baekhyun immediately answered with a “Yes.”

The day hadn't been bad at all.

ΨΨΨ

Chanyeol had no idea why he even ordered a platter of food for himself. He stared at it, unsure of what to start with. He looked over at Baekhyun who was devouring his food, already half done. Ηe felt full looking at him. Literally. He dragged his gaze back to his food and gulped, stabbing a piece of meat. He hadn't consumed this much human food at once before. He took a bite, chewing. He never minded the taste. It's just the proportions that made him queasy. 

“Don't tell me you ordered all that and you're not going to finish it.” Baekhyun's voice drew him out of his dreadful gawking. 

“I think I'm full.” He forced a smile.

“Bullshit.” Baekhyun countered. “You haven't eaten a single thing all day.” Baekhyun blinked at him, peering at him through lashes. “U-unless of course, you have a problem with public eating. I'm sorry.” 

“No!” he spoke in a rush. “No. I have no qualms dining in public or with you. Why would I order this otherwise?” Platters were smaller the last time Chanyeol had them in the 1940s. Food was short too, back then. He chuckled. “I am hungry, if I'm being…” dishonest. “honest. Besides, it would be a waste of good food” 

Baekhyun smiled. “Yes, it would.” 

And as his lover smiled, Chanyeol pushed his dread down a box, long forgotten as he stuffed himself. He found himself not minding at all when Baekhyun started stealing food from his plate and eating directly from it. Chanyeol found himself living in the moment as he even ordered dessert. 


	7. Six

6.

* * *

* * *

Chanyeol regretted it. Despite all the enjoyable moments in the sheer smoothness his day had flowed with. Chanyeol regretted eating so much. He could literally feel the food in his oesophagus, threatening to push its way up. Every step towards the castle, was taken with the sole purpose of confining himself in his room, and hurling every last drop of the ashy food in his system. Despite the vile taste, he'd eaten. The smile in Baekhyun's face had been worth it. And now that the smile was burned into his head, Chanyeol would relieve himself of the burden that was food. No sooner did the castle door open and Baekhyun bid him a soft "see you later" which filled Chanyeol with a renewed sense of energy, did Chanyeol speed up into his room and to the bathroom.

Chanyeol felt better and lighter hours later, though the bitter taste still lingered. He sipped on his blood, swirling it in his mouth to wash out the horrible taste. He sighed in pleasure as he walked around the house, relishing his actual supper. He leaned against the threshold of the doors leading to the huge balcony overlooking the beautiful green hills, he watched as a soft nocturnal shade coated the sky as he stepped out, breathing in the summer air. He could hear Baekhyun breathing evenly in the next wing over, sleeping off the tiredness of the day. It brought a genuine smile on his face as he emptied the content of the glass, leaning against the marble railing. Chanyeol watched the woods keenly, as a certain calmness set on him. The woods always made him happy, more thoughtful. It also reminded him of another time. Then again, it was the rustic feeling of this place and its surroundings that drew him in. Chanyeol heard Baekhyun's feet touch the floor, an hour later. Gorman had brought him a fresh glass of blood. Chanyeol heard Baekhyun's shuffling and then footsteps leaving his room. It took Baekhyun a good twenty minutes before Chanyeol sensed him, a few feet behind. There was nothing better than spending a beautiful summer evening, with your lover overlooking—

“I have a fiancé” And it took four words to simply soak the moment in sourness. “He's going to definitely come looking. You've got to let me contact him, or my father—” 

“Baekhyun, don't start this again.” Chanyeol spoke too softly. Chanyeol was still hung up over 'fiancé', surely it was a ploy made to goad Chanyeol. Baekhyun was a young man, sure. The same age when he'd met Chanyeol but engagement? How ridiculous. How could there be another man in the picture already. How could someone else have beaten him to it. That too, to the point of a proposal. Chanyeol was sure whatever pleasantly proposal Baekhyun had gotten, Chanyeol could out do it. In his emotions and extravagance. 

“I _need_ to contact them. Jongdae will be worried sick.” The way Baekhyun uttered that name twisted something in Chanyeol. So lovingly uttered. The way he spoke about this Jongdae's worry, it was as if they'd genuinely shared something. 

“Jongdae can worry himself to death for all I care.” Chanyeol muttered and when he heard Baekhyun's "What was that" he chose to ignore it. Jongdae. What a name. Chanyeol couldn't even fault it. It was a good name. Chanyeol rolled his eyes. Maybe not as good as Park Chanyeol. But still. 

“You're not getting your phone, Baekhyun.” He made his tone sound final. 

“Chanyeol—” Baekhyun started. 

“No.” He found himself unable to look at his lover. Who was now implying he was already someone else's lover. But it didn't matter. Chanyeol had come first. And now he was being deprived of an opportunity. “And there's no need for you to make up stor—” 

“Oh, I'm not.” Baekhyun snapped. 

“Then how come you've decided to bring up your lover right now?” He found himself crossing his arms, hand closed tightly around the glass. 

“Because,” Baekhyun was beginning to look flustered. “I don't like speaking of my love life to others. And I didn't feel the need to mention it until you started spewing shit about being acquainted and what not.” 

“I wasn't spewing shit.” 

“Doesn't change the fact I'm committed!” Baekhyun cried out. 

_Fuck Jongdae._

Chanyeol felt a sense of anger, simmering through his veins. He had no intention of letting anything out. Instead he grit his teeth and hissed out a, “Whatever you had with Jongdae, it doesn't matter now. You're with me. That's something you're going to have to live with.” 

He heard a short gasp of breath, and nothing in him wanted more to turn and face Baekhyun and yet he couldn't. When he heard Baekhyun stomp away, he didn't follow. He heard Baekhyun walk about the house trying to find his way back before a door slammed shut. And Baekhyun's sobs erupted in a muffled tone and amidst the sobs that filled Chanyeol's ears he could hear a name, so bitter and vile—“Jongdae.” 

ΨΨΨ

Baekhyun picked on his blanket, mindlessly. Nothing seemed to work on Chanyeol. Not even sweet little Jongdae.His best friend. He doubted Jongdae would mind being his made up fake fiance. He sighed. The tears had dried up and he felt angry for even crying that long. What had he expected? For Chanyeol to sympathise and let the doors open for him? How stupid was he? He sat up, stretching himself. He was wearing his older jeans and he prayed as he shoved his hand into the pocket. He thanked the lords when he came up with some crumpled soiled notes. Enough for a bus ticket. He assumed Chanyeol would eventually sleep. When night would befall, he'd take it upon himself to escape. Chanyeol had been lenient with leaving his door unlocked now. Allowing him the freedom to roam about in the castle. Not just in the castle, but it also allowed him to access the doors. He felt a bit confident. All he needed was to wait and then stay silent. After all the crying, he felt like he did not have a voice anyway. 

Composing himself, he debated washing himself but found himself too eager to do so. Instead he waited for hours, before he was sure it was way past any reasonable hour for anybody to be awake, before he slowly opened his door. Peering out, Baekhyun mentally made a plan of first getting out of the town and then to the nearest Korean Embassy. He certainly wasn't wasting time looking for his passport in the castle nor his phone. With a renewed spirit, he tiptoed out of the room. He held his breath as he turned around the corner and into the common halls, swiftly making his way. It sounded like it was thundering outside. A storm. Baekhyun shuddered, jumping when he heard a loud thud, clasping his hand over his mouth to stifle his scream. Just the usual storms, he reminded himself. Just a few branches and the heavy rain. With a steady heart he reached the fountain.

And amidst the deafening storm he definitely couldn't hear or see the figure lurking in the shadows, following him silently. 

Baekhyun recalled the way perfectly. He soon found himself in front of the very doors Chanyeol had opened to let themselves out. He was glad he saw neither Chanyeol nor Gorman on the way out. It filled him with relief.

ΨΨΨ

Chanyeol loved the stormy weather, especially at night and about it what pleases him the most is his memories made in the storms. He somehow enjoyed the loud thunder and unapologetically pouring rain and he especially loved to soak it all in, while under the broken clock tower of his castle. He sat on the stairs, random drops splattering against his skin and clothes as he lost himself to the sound of the rain, of the thunder, of the wind and of a creaking door. He blinked in surprise when he registered it was from Baekhyun's room. Had he finally come to enjoy the rains too? To search for him. Chanyeol was ecstatic. Chanyeol at once abandoned his spot in the clock tower and sped up to behind Baekhyun. He remained in the shadows, water dripping from his hair soaking his shirt in various places. He simply followed the younger around, a bit curious. Baekhyun was dressed in his original clothes and was very oddly walking down the halls. Almost on the tip of his toes, crouched. He found himself smiling at the odd posture. When Baekhyun jumped due to the sound of some wayward branch clattering against a window, he almost laughed at how cute the younger looked. He followed Baekhyun right down to the ground floor and when Baekhyun moved to one particular corridor, he frowned. He pinched the bridge of his nose, snarling in annoyance. He did not care if Baekhyun heard him but alas the wind had drowned away his voice. 

It was irritating. Even though it was rational behaviour for Baekhyun to attempt to leave. At least his Baekhyun did not have a weak spirit. But his strong spirit was irritating Chanyeol. He wanted Baekhyun to give up. As much as seeing the fight in Baekhyun's eyes and form got him excited, all he wanted to do was build a fort and enunciate the words : _Do not Dare to Leave._ To Baekhyun. Probably chant it like a mantra till his lover got it. Instead of getting angry and lashing out, he reminded himself to simply find humour in his lover's attempt. Lest he get angry. 

Instead he watched Baekhyun, quiet comically fidget with the locks, tug at them and even at some point whisper a “Abracadabra let me out fast-ah", and after turning a few more locks whisper an even more adamant “Sweet Lord Almighty, precious anybody, open this up and end my misery.” 

If Chanyeol's eyebrows were anymore raised, he was sure it would have flown out of his face. He watched Baekhyun struggle for a few more minutes before he decided to declare his presence from the shadows. “And pray tell, what exactly are you doing with my door?”

Baekhyun pressed himself up against the door in surprise, a loud squeal ringing through the muffled sound of the rain. 

“Pretty locks! Was admiring the craftsmanship, yeah. Just—” Baekhyun turned around almost comically raising his hand in surrender. Like a thief caught in the night. “Admiring the door. How much did you pay for this?”

To say he was amused would be an understatement. Baekhyun still had his quick and witty charms. He wasn't sure about the witty part. But Baekhyun was charmingly quick. Chanyeol just took a deep breath and humoured the younger, “Like all doors, it came with the place.” 

“Fascinating.” Baekhyun had the nerve to look awed and play with the locks a few more times. 

“Are you sure that's all you were doing with the door?” He leaned against the wall as Baekhyun's eyes fell on his slightly soaked shirt. 

“Yes. What else could you possibly do with doors?” Baekhyun laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Nervous. 

He shook his head before quirking up his lips, “I don't know. Maybe what everybody does with doors. Open them and leave.” 

“First of all, I'm not in the mood for dying or getting lost in a storm. I'm not dumb.” Chanyeol chuckled at that and earned a glare from Baekhyun. “And secondly, maybe I was entering and closing it.” Baekhyun offered. 

“It's locked.” 

“Well, you walked in on the latter half of me ensuring the place is safe.” Baekhyun folded his arms. “Were you outside? Your shirt is soaked.” 

“I'm glad you're looking at my chest. But no I wasn't. I was near the roof. A badger came in.” 

“A badger?!” Baekhyun jumped back in surprise. 

“Yes. Do you want to see one?” Chanyeol grinned as Baekhyun himself started walking inside the house. 

“No, thanks. You can befriend the badger. Wait, how did the badger even get near the roof in this weather?” 

Chanyeol followed the younger, coming up beside him and grinning, “Why don't you ask him yourself? I'll take you right to it.” 

The look of pure horror on Baekhyun's face was almost comical. He was still afraid of badgers. He shook his head vigorously as he declined the offer. He did not bring up the badger or the locks again. He walked the younger to his room, who was silent the entire while. His breath hitched when the smaller jumped back, colliding with him when a branch hit against the windows again, somewhere, the wind bellowing, almost sounding like a wailing woman. His fingers curled around Baekhyun's arms to steady him and out of instinct he bent low to bury his face in the smaller's neck and cage him in a cage him in an assuring embrace. 

“Just a branch.” He whispered and watched the younger wrap his arms around himself. 

“Or a dead badger.” Baekhyun whispered, shuddering. 

“Don't worry, I'll go get them all.” he assured. He hoped Baekhyun did not try to make a run for it. 

“Catch them all!” Baekhyun stage whispered, but his voice faltered as he opened the door to his room.

He watched the younger shuffle into his room, and he watched the door close. He waited a while longer but all that was left around him was the sound of rain, wind and the surprisingly even breathings of Baekhyun. 

ΨΨΨ

  


Chanyeol found himself in Baekhyun's room the next afternoon. Baekhyun was composed, yet he didn't miss the glare rooted in his iris'. Chanyeol would have been unnerved by it, but all Chanyeol saw was the familiar dose of anger in those eyes, and the ones he'd been accustomed too amongst their many fights back in England. Chanyeol simply found comfort in the familiarity now. 

“Why are you here?” Baekhyun spat out. 

“Just like that. Why, can't I visit a guest?” Chanyeol let a smile curve up his cheek. 

“I think you're confusing it with the word 'hostage'” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, making Chanyeol genuinely grin. 

“What's the difference?”

And that was the only conversation they'd had that day. And so they'd fallen into brief banter for the next couple of days. Despite the angry undertone, Chanyeol looked forward to them and rejoiced when Baekhyun started leaving his room more often, if Baekhyun noticed the snowglobe crystal lamp he had left in his room to make sure Baekhyun didn't sleep in the dark, Baekhyun remained silent. His increased ventures into the house made Chanyeol's heart burst with joy. _Finally_. He thought. Finally Baekhyun was accepting the situation as a whole.

Chanyeol had been reading another journal release one fine rainy evening. Baekhyun hadn't approached him the entire day. Chanyeol felt like a little kid who'd been denied their wishes. Giving Baekhyun space was hard. It was harder especially because owing to the fact that their relationship had negated the concept of space a long time ago. Inculcating something they'd both mutually rejected and hated, bothered him but he reminded himself that Baekhyun wasn't aware of it all yet. So Chanyeol had busied himself in reading another journal, while waiting for Gorman to fetch him his dinner. Chanyeol heard steady footsteps outside. His thoughts simply were reduced to his instincts. He was thirsty and couldn't wait for—

_Baekhyun._ Chanyeol noted with utter surprise, fangs receding back when he registered it was Baekhyun and not Gorman. Chanyeol gulped softly. His hunger was pooling, settling in on him, but through them ripples of joy flooded on seeing Baekhyun. He noted the smaller was now clutching his plate as he walked in. Baekhyun was snuggled into a warm sweater, pendant out with jeans. He was barefoot. Chanyeol frowned, about to point out that he Baekhyun would fall sick in this weather without covering his feet, but Baekhyun stunned him into silence when he pulled up a chair farthest across him, and set his food on the table, before nestling into the huge chair. He looked so small from where Chanyeol was sitting. So far, too. His own gaze dropped to Baekhyun's neck, the flow of blood a loud cacophony in his ears. He couldn't believe his eyes. He watched Baekhyun pull up his sleeve and grab a spoon. 

“Are these for display or are they clean for eating?” Chanyeol shuddered when Baekhyun spoke smoothly without a bite. He watched Baekhyun's thumb run across the spoon. Chanyeol tensed up, trying to rein in all thoughts. Baekhyun had come down by himself. Baekhyun now initiated a conversation without a bite. Baekhyun could have sat anywhere but he'd chosen the seat right across Chanyeol, directly in front of him. Chanyeol smiled inwardly, eyes crinkling in joy when Baekhyun cleared his throat. 

“Yes.” Chanyeol said, blinking. He'd been so far gone taking in Baekhyun and basking in joy that he'd missed Baekhyun's question. He didn't want Baekhyun to think he was being taken for granted. He hoped he'd answered right. 

“Yes… to both?” Baekhyun blinked and Chanyeol blinked back. 

“Both.” Chanyeol affirmed, only to be met with a series of rapid blinks. 

“You didn't hear my question.” Baekhyun frowned and Chanyeol's heart dropped. “Can I eat with this spoon or are these for display?” 

“Eat, please. They're out to be used.” Chanyeol said and if he was human, he'd have flushed out of embarrassment. 

Baekhyun ate in silence and Chanyeol couldn't help but watch intently. His lover was still the same, separating the vegetables out of his food. “You should eat those too.” 

“I'll eat what I want, thank you.” Baekhyun said, swiftly. _Stubborn._ They fell into silence. Baekhyun's gaze kept falling on the empty glass in front of him. Chanyeol sighed and stood up.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asked and then looked away. 

“Getting you water since you clearly will not ask for it.” Chanyeol was already walking out before Baekhyun could reply. When he returned Baekhyun was simply playing with the vegetables. Chanyeol found himself rolling his eyes as he set the jug of water in front of Baekhyun before grabbing a glass to pour it for him. Chanyeol couldn't help but look at Baekhyun. He turned his head to watch the smaller, only to find him glancing back. Chanyeol's mouth went dry when Baekhyun's eyes dropped for a bit before they eyed the glass. Chanyeol hoped Baekhyun would say something but he didn't. Even as he passed the glass, Baekhyun refused to look at him again. Dejected, he returned to his table. 

“Where were you today?” Baekhyun's voice was small, almost hesitant. 

Chanyeol smiled. Baekhyun was talking again. “Here.” 

“Look, if you don't want to answer honestly, don't speak at all.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and Chanyeol frowned. Why did Baekhyun always assume he was lying?

“I was here all day.” he repeated before picking up the forgotten journal. “Reading the latest journal on Psychology. It's come in from Cambridge.” Chanyeol lingered on the last word. 

“You're actually into psychology? That day wasn't a hoax?” Chanyeol was offended by the disbelief in Baekhyun's voice, but he simply smiled. 

“It wasn't.” 

“And yet here you are in a castle. You don't have your clients locked up in a dungeon do you?” 

“Are you being playful?” Chanyeol grinned before continuing. “I have another place in town. This is my home.” 

Baekhyun simply shot him a weird look. “Must bring in a lot of money. I half expected you to be part of the Mafia to afford this place.” 

“Those days are long gone." Chanyeol found himself beaming and then Baekhyun choked on his water. Chanyeol made an attempt to approach Baekhyun but he was just waved off. 

When Baekhyun retreated for the night, Chanyeol's heart morphed into sap as Baekhyun was the first one to wish him a 'good night' and if Baekhyun noted the weirdly giddy look his face, he kept silent. Chanyeol was still grinning when Baekhyun shut the door. And his grin remained plastered as he went to quench his thirst.

ΨΨΨ

The following day, Chanyeol could not wait for lunch. He was ecstatic from last night's exchange and hoped he'd be lucky enough to properly speak to Baekhyun again. He found himself seated in the dining hall,an hour before noon, waiting. He hoped Baekhyun would come and join him and the previous night wasn't a one time thing. 

He waited.

And waited. 

He even shamelessly zoned into Baekhyun's room, but there wasn't any inclination from Baekhyun to move outside. When he simply went back to reading his book, and lost himself to it, in hopes of ignoring the dejection that was beginning to settle in from Baekhyun's absence, he found himself successful. If only momentarily. No sooner did he delve into his book, were there footsteps a floor above him and since Gorman was busy in the kitchen, it could only mean one thing. Baekhyun was coming. He sat up straight and even smoothed the white shirt he was wearing, adjusting his sleeves. His eyes remained fixated on the door, as the footsteps grew nearer and the door pushed open to reveal Baekhyun. He tilted his head with a smile as Baekhyun held his gaze for a brief moment before he sat down in his seat. Now that Baekhyun was here, he was delighted. The small male only seemed smaller in the chair and Chanyeol found it adorable. His felt his smile falters and mind reach wilder places when Baekhyun tugged his silver-white hair between his fingers, lips parting as he studied the paintings on the ceiling, exposing his slender neck. Chanyeol gulped. How he wanted to tug on that hair, and yank his lover's neck back so he could kiss his smooth skin, deliriously nib at it till Baekhyun tugged him closer. How he wanted to perch Baekhyun up, and ravish him till Baekhyun was trembling under him. Take him under the images of angels and other celestial beings that graced his ceiling. Take him under the gaze of the heavens that remained plastered on. The table had never looked any more enticing. All Chanyeol wanted to do was close the distance and hover over Baekhyun's writhing body as he lay him on the table and took him till everything clattered to the ground. He wondered how soft those lips were, they looked incredibly soft and Chanyeol wanted to tell Baekhyun he was far more angelic than anything on his ceiling. Images of Baekhyun's lips on him, tracing his own skin flashed into his mind. He simply closed his eyes, trying his best to compose himself. To push back his nails and reverse his eyes to their original shade. 

When he opened his eyes, Baekhyun was staring at him quizzically. He wondered how he must have looked— like a meditating monk. He flashed Baekhyun an apologetic grin as Gorman brought in Baekhyun's food. Baekhyun had the usual frown when he saw the vegetables and simply let out an audible sigh. Other than that, he said nothing and Chanyeol himself was unsure of what to say. Instead he turned to the plate of food which Gorman had served him, his appetite definitely didn't need this, yet it felt oddly nice to do this with Baekhyun again. He wanted to break the ice to simply talk to Baekhyun. Yet he didn't know many things about Baekhyun. He only spoke after a period of silence.

“How's the food?” He asked. He felt lame. He could do better. 

“Okay.” Baekhyun shrugged before he started playing with his vegetables again. But this time, he stared back with defiance at Chanyeol. “On second thought— the vegetables are a bit burnt, potatoes are a bit hard and the steak is _medium rare_ — I like it _medium well._ ”

“Oh.” Chanyeol stood up as he walked to Baekhyun's side, and he saw Baekhyun stiffen and sit upright. Tensed. He was sure Baekhyun had stopped breathing as Chanyeol took the plate. “Why didn't you say so? I would have had it replaced, too. You should tell me what you like and what you don't.” 

“What— What are you doing? Are you taking it away?” Baekhyun's voice went up a pitch. 

“Of course, I won't feed you bad food. You can't fall sick. And I genuinely want you to enjoy your meals. I'll get you another one.” Chanyeol said honestly. Maybe he should hire a professional cook for Baekhyun. 

“No!" Baekhyun squirmed as he reached for the plate and snatched it off Chanyeol's hands. “I was just joking! It's actually fine. It's more than fine, really.” Baekhyun looked guilty. Chanyeol felt worse. 

“You don't have to lie. I mean it—” Chanyeol starred but Baekhyun vehemently shook his head. 

“It's really fine.” Baekhyun flushed. 

“Liar.” 

“How would you know?” Baekhyun snapped back. 

“I just do.” He gave a smile that he knew would infuriate Baekhyun. He was enjoying it way too much to see Baekhyun flushed like that.

“I was being extra.” Baekhyun insisted as he places his plate on the table and started eating again.

“Extra what?” Chanyeol looked confused, as he walked to his seat. Baekhyun's wordings were so odd sometimes. “You honestly say the oddest things and baffle me sometimes.” 

“You're one to talk”. Baekhyun muttered under his breath, relaxing when Chanyeol took his seat again.

“Just extra.” Baekhyun shrugged, Baekhyun said with a mouthful of vegetables. He looked like he was about to gag. When Baekhyun coughed after swallowing it, Chanyeol let out a small laugh. Adorable. Baekhyun was simply adorable. 

“Aren't you going to have your food?” Baekhyun asked after a while as Chanyeol fidgeted with his own fork. 

“Of course, I will. I'm building up an appetite.” Chanyeol answered. The food looked okay. However, he knew how disgusting it would taste. The vegetables looked the worst. He didn't even want to imagine how rubbery, the meat would taste. 

“Why did you have Gorman make food for you then?” Baekhyun's voice drew him out of his reverie. 

“Because I was feeling _extra._ ” Chanyeol laid emphasis on the last word. 

He watched Baekhyun finish his food and gulp down his water. Maybe his gaze had lingered a bit longer on Baekhyun's adam's apple but what was the crime in that. Baekhyun sighed. 

“That's not how you use it.” Baekhyun's poker face beamed through as he stood up, and excused himself. This time he didn't wait for Chanyeol to escort him back to his room. Instead he simply turned on his heel, and went towards the door, throwing a look over his shoulder. “Anyway, see you around.” 

ΨΨΨ

Baekhyun hadn't meant to slip up the 'see you around'. He had felt stupid. And it had happened yesterday. He'd actually enjoyed his banter with Chanyeol a lot, and had almost laughed when Chanyeol had used 'extra'. Truly an odd man. However, Baekhyun kept himself composed. He didn't want to give in, just yet. Which is why he remained silent during dinner. Chanyeol himself had taken up Baekhyun's non verbal minimal responses to his questions and simply went back to reading what Baekhyun assumed was an old edition of _Frankenstein._ Chanyeol had asked Baekhyun if he had read the novel but Baekhyun wasn't in the mood for a conversation. Yet, hours later, in bed he had felt horrible for shutting down the conversation. In the morning, when he'd opted for breakfast in bed, he felt lonely and by noon, he was itching for a conversation. After getting a taste of communication again, even if it were with _Chanyeol_. He didn't care at this point. He wanted to talk. 

Baekhyun hopped out of bed quickly, and yanked the door open. He stepped out into the empty hallway. He felt stupid. He didn't even know where Chanyeol was. Suddenly, it didn't seem like a good idea. What would he even say? 

He would simply walk around. Besides being cramped up in his room was beginning to get boring. That's how he found himself aimlessly roaming around, he kept to his side of the castle as he stopped at each painting in the hallway. _Boring_. It's like Chanyeol was stuck in a past time. Baekhyun had never even seen a phone on Chanyeol. He walked down to the fountain. It had been dried out. Soft music filled his ears, and he couldn't help but walk towards the area producing the music. He cursed himself for his curiosity. It always got him into trouble. 

Baekhyun arrived at the closed doors, beyond which some instrumental played. He couldn't even recognise which song was it. He opened the door and peeked in. Chanyeol was reclined in an armchair, eyes closed, as he drummed his fingers to the music. There were no words in the piece and Baekhyun didn't like that. He never really liked classical music. He didn't know why he stood there for as long as he did, hoping Chanyeol would open his eyes and notice him. Chanyeol looked peaceful. Almost deathly still. Except for the movement of his fingers. He looked unreal. His long limbs stretched out on the floor. He felt jealous of Chanyeol's long legs. He wanted long legs. He couldn't help but notice Chanyeol's smooth skin under the warm light. His black hair still remained neatly combed, parted to the side with a lock of hair curling around his forehead. Model. Chanyeol looked like a model. If only he had changed into something other than a white shirt and pants. Who dresses like that at home? He half expected Chanyeol to at least be in track pants at night. But no, he'd only seen Chanyeol in his formal clothes for dinner too. It made Baekhyun feel bad about his coffee cup and latte drawing pyjamas and graphic t-shirts he'd bought from the store. The music seemed to have started again, or maybe it was the continuation of the same score but it was getting on Baekhyun's nerves. He needed to hear _real music_. With words. Baekhyun scowled.

“Kanye West is better.” Baekhyun blurted out, watching Chanyeol peel his eyes open slowly. 

“And he speaks.” Baekhyun felt annoyed at the mirth in Chanyeol's expression. Chanyeol was smiling. “I thought you'd stay there the entire while.” 

Baekhyun felt heat rise up to his cheeks. He felt awkward. The entire while he was there, thinking he was stealthily gazing, had not been a very stealthy approach after all. He simply ignored Chanyeol's statement and walked to the seat opposite Chanyeol, plopping himself down on it. He usually liked the way the chair engulfed him, but looking at Chanyeol, who seemed to fit perfectly in the chair, he felt small. 

“What sort of music are you listening to? It felt like the same notes over and over again. My head hurts.” Baekhyun grumbled. 

“It's—” Chanyeol paused to turn the player off. 

“Not Kanye West, so I don't care.” Baekhyun huffed. 

“Who is Kanye West?” 

Baekhyun couldn't believe his ears at the question. Chanyeol literally lived under the rock. Well, it was now his mission to introduce Chanyeol to true music. 

“You're so dense.” He blurted out and smiled at the frown that graced Chanyeol's face. He felt proud. “Allow me to introduce you to the gospel.” 

“I'm already well versed with the Bible.” He bit his lip, and a snide retort at Chanyeol's innocent confession. 

“Good for you. Now prepare to listen to my gospel. Wait—what do I play him on?” He found himself looking around to be only met with a vinyl player.

“If he's on vinyl, I can go buy it.” Chanyeol suggested with a perplexed look on his face as he noticed Baekhyun's look of distaste. Then it looked as if he were deep in thought. Baekhyun didn't even want to suggest Chanyeol to give him his phone back at this point. “Ah Ha! Gorman has a phone.” 

“....and you don't?” He found Chanyeol to be getting more odd in his eyes. 

“I have a telephone. If I need to make a call. I don't talk to a lot of people. Gorman handles the rest of it from his phone. Including bank work and all.” Chanyeol muttered rather truthfully. 

“What age did you even come from. You're like a weird Captain America.” 

“I know him. From the comics.” Baekhyun found it funny how Chanyeol's face lit up as if he had genuinely made a breakthrough by having basic 21st century knowledge. 

“Well, I know him from the movies.” Baekhyun said as he lifted his legs onto the couch, getting comfortable. “Wait, you read comics?” he didn't know why he felt curious as to what Chanyeol did for leisure. He assumed it would be some boring task like collecting rocks.

“I had a phase.” Chanyeol mumbled softly, looking a bit uncomfortable. Was he getting shy? Chanyeol ended up justifying. “It is because a friend decided to read it and I ended up listening to it a lot and gave it a try.” 

“Cool.” Baekhyun said listening to Chanyeol ramble. Maybe he was getting too comfortable with Chanyeol. At this pace, it was scary. Baekhyun stood up, ready to leave. He'd had his share of conversation. 

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol's voice stopped him from taking another step. 

“My room.” He said with a shrug, nervousness blooming in his stomach. 

“I'm not done talking.” Chanyeol said as a matter of fact-ly. And he felt himself scoff. He was acting entitled to the conversation. 

“I am.” He snapped back and then felt bad for the somber look on Chanyeol's face. He genuinely liked their conversation. He just wanted to not like it too much “But I'm up for listening to Kanye West.” 

“I'll get Gorman's phone. Tell me about the gospel too” Chanyeol said hurriedly, as he sauntered to the door before looking over his shoulder. Baekhyun looked away feeling conscious about himself. “Don't go back to your room.” 

“Okay. I won't” He replied back without thought. When he realised what he had said, he looked back up, in a state of panic. Chanyeol was already gone. How had he agreed so easily. It unnerved him. He should go back. Yet his feet didn't move. His mind was filled with alarming thoughts at his comfortable state, yet he stayed. He convinced himself it was just to see the horrified look on Chanyeol's face when he did hear Kanye. So, he waited. 

When Chanyeol returned, he had a laptop in his hand instead of a phone and Baekhyun couldn't help make a comment on it. “Are you sure you know what a phone looks like?” 

“I found something better.” Chanyeol set the laptop on the tiny table between their chairs, moving to switch it on. 

“For a person with no phone you're awfully quick with a computer.” 

“Not having a phone is a choice. Just because I'm traditional in some ways doesn't mean I'm primitive and oblivious to time altogether. I'm a 21st Century Man. And I'm educated.” Chanyeol huffed.

_Cute_. Baekhyun grinned, and Chanyeol looked up, catching his smile in his gaze before a smile bloomed on his face too. When it dawned on Baekhyun the actuality of the situation, his smile faltered. He averted his gaze. What was he doing being so amiable to his captor. He was a hostage here, for goodness' sake. Had he completely lost it? He still hasn't forgotten why he's here. How he ended up here. And yet here he is acting as if Chanyeol and him were friends. Friends who were sharing their interests and getting to know each other. He didn't want to get to know Chanyeol he realised. That would mean agreeing to all of Chanyeol's motives. He was playing right into Chanyeol's hands. Yet he felt happy, just talking. Was it wrong for him to gain comfort and feel less lonely in the same person who had reduced him to this state? He felt like throwing up. He was disgusted with himself, partly. Yet, now, he was craving for company. He had accepted that he was going to be here. At least, most of him had. Then there should be nothing wrong in gaining advantage of the situation by lessening his loneliness. There were no other means of entertainment. No other person besides old Gorman. And even though Baekhyun wanted to pretend he was doing Chanyeol a favour by even talking to him, he realised he really did not have an upper hand in the situation. Even his life wasn't his to take anymore. He didn't want to die yet. He might as well live with whatever is being given to him. It could have been worse. Far more worse. Chanyeol could have taken advantage of him by now. Well, if Chanyeol was into men, that is. But sexuality really didn't matter when it boiled down to monsters satiating their drive. Their needs. Baekhyun shuddered. It could have been far worse. Chanyeol had been utterly respectful till now. His captor wasn't that inhuman, after all. If he did have an opportunity to leave, he would. But for now, he saw no point in wallowing in his misery. Yet, it was belittling to give into Chanyeol's gratification by offering him his company. Baekhyun's head was getting heavier by simply thinking about it. He wished he could suspend all his thoughts.

“What's going on in that head of yours?” Baekhyun jumped back, startled by the voice beside him. He looked to his side to see Chanyeol seated on his armrest, beside him. Baekhyun gulped. He simply stared at Chanyeol, his thoughts still weighing him down. They stayed there for a while, Chanyeol looking down at Baekhyun, waiting and Baekhyun unsure of what to say, simply looking at Chanyeol. “I was just asking if you could play the music, since I don't know the name of the song.” Chanyeol continued as he stood, almost knowing as if Baekhyun needed the space.

Baekhyun let out a breath. 

“Are you okay, Baekhyun? You look a little pale. Do you feel sick. We don't have to listen to anyth—” 

The concern in Chanyeol's voice simply made him more cross. Why did Chanyeol sound so genuine? As if he actually cared for him? Actually gave a damn about his health and wellbeing. 

“Black Skinhead.” Baekhyun suggested without blinking an eye. He was in no mood to ponder and he needed music. Life had been too dry. “That's the name of the song.” 

Baekhyun ignored Chanyeol's persistent look of worry and turned the laptop to type. He could feel Chanyeol's gaze on him and it made him shift in his seat as he looked up the song.

When it started playing, it was a feeling of sweet relief to see Chanyeol wince at the loudness of it. Baekhyun found himself rapping along with it, not even caring if Chanyeol was staring. The beats were too catchy. When the song was over, to say Chanyeol looked devastated was an understatement. He also looked confused and in pain. Baekhyun relished every moment of it. 

“So what do you think of my gospel?” He turned in his seat, finally facing Chanyeol who was now leaning against the top of his chair. 

Chanyeol looked down at him, the lock of hair sweeping against his forehead as he leaned down a bit and softly spoke, “I like it.” 

“And honestly speaking?” He simply raised an eyebrow. “I don't like liars.” He didn't know why he said it, but it was out before he could filter it. 

“Well, in all honesty, then, after hearing your gospel, I don't think I'll be converting any time soon.” Chanyeol offered a smile. 

“Pity. Then I shall introduce you to the gospel of Cardi B.” He couldn't help the grin on his face as he looked up at Chanyeol. He felt such pure joy at Chanyeol's baffled expression. 

“Enlighten me.” And Baekhyun huffed a laugh. _He definitely would._

A _Bodak Yellow_ and _Gucci Gang_ later, Baekhyun felt oddly at ease. Chanyeol was horrified. He sat in his chair again, opposite him. Baekhyun simply pressed the replay button and smiled. “It's my favourite. What do you think?” Baekhyun lied easily. He detested _Gucci Gang_ with all his heart.

“Exquisite. Dare I say, colourful.” Chanyeol managed as several 'Gucci Gang' filled the room again.

“Oh, great. I have one more.” He found himself grinning devilishly as he typed in the words _Mo Bamba_. Chanyeol was in for a treat. 

ΨΨΨ

Chanyeol was close to tears. His ears and head hurt. He wasn't even sure if he was capable of a headache. Yet, as he played Baekhyun's favourite song of all time — _Mo Bamba_ for the twelfth time, he wasn't sure anymore if he could love the song just for Baekhyun. He couldn't. Chanyeol shut the laptop. He could still hear the echoes of Sheck Wes in his ears. He even made sure the laptop was shut properly. Baekhyun had left him hours ago, declaring he was tired. They hadn't talked much and thought he could tell something was on Baekhyun's mind, he didn't prod. When Baekhyun didn't show up for dinner, he'd taken dinner up himself and asked if Baekhyun was feeling okay. To which he got a distant nod. He placed the tray on the bed carefully. He took one glance at Baekhyun, who had taken a keen interest in the duvet. He had left without a comment and simply receded to listen to Baekhyun's favourite songs. It felt like Baekhyun had created a torture playlist for him. Yet, he found it incredibly _heartwarming_ that Baekhyun wanted to share his music tastes with him. It was always the little things. 

The next morning had passed by plainly, Baekhyun had taken his breakfast and lunch in his room and though it bothered him that they might have been falling into their initial methods of interaction, he knew he had to be patient. He was rewarded,for in the evening when he'd stepped out of his wing to find Gorman who'd delay his afternoon meal after his workout he found Baekhyun circling round the fountain, aimlessly. 

“Careful, you'll find yourself giddy.” He mused and was rewarded with Baekhyun's head turning sharply towards him. Baekhyun's gaze dropped, almost shamelessly roaming his body. He'd gone for a simple grey vest and black track pants. It made him feel a bit proud at how Baekhyun's eyes were taking him in. He still had that effect. Chanyeol grinned as he closed the space between them, stopping short of Baekhyun's feet. 

“Where have you been?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he turned to the fountain.

“Here,” He gave his steadfast response, earning a glare from Baekhyun. “In my room. Do you want to see it?” 

“No, thank you. Where's your clothes?” Baekhyun started walking again, back facing towards Chanyeol. 

“On me.” He replied honestly. 

“Those aren't clothes”. Chanyeol didn't miss the flush on Baekhyun's cheeks. “I honestly thought you didn't own anything other than white shirts and black trousers.” 

“I own other clothes.” He felt offended. Did Baekhyun not like his fashion style? 

“Doesn't look like it.” Baekhyun retorted as he, did a full circle coming up behind him. 

“Are you calling my dressing styles unappealing?” Chanyeol muttered. 

“By styles you imply you were a variety of clothes. And by far I've only seen you wear one type and two colours of clothing. It's not even qualified to be called fashion. It's almost like you wear them for necessity.” 

“I do, I actually prefer myself without them. Would you like a demonstration?” He was feeling really playful, this evening. Maybe he was crossing lines with Baekhyun again but Baekhyun didn't show any signs of discomfort. Instead the smaller just looked up at him. 

“I'm hungry.” Baekhyun declared instead. He didn't miss the flush on Baekhyun's neck. He licked his lips. 

“For what?” He smirked. 

“Food. What else would I…?” Baekhyun trailed off as he huffed out a breath and averted his gaze. “I'll be in my room.” 

“Wait.” 

Baekhyun halted in his tracks. 

“Gorman isn't home. He's out to get some supplies. Let me make you something instead. Follow me.” He found himself saying leaving no room for argument. He could only hope the look he gave Baekhyun afterwards, showed it was an option. 

Baekhyun blinked for a while before motioning Chanyeol towards the hall. “Lead the way.” 

He walked first, enjoying the feeling of Baekhyun's eyes on him from the back. He felt an odd sense of satisfaction knowing he had the same effect on Baekhyun as Baekhyun did on him. 

Yet when they reached the kitchen, Chanyeol froze as he looked the fridges. Perhaps it wouldn't be best to have suggested cooking. “Would you rather have take out?” He suggested, hoping Baekhyun wouldn't get upset. 

Baekhyun did not even hesitate as he softly sighed out a “Yes, please. Anyday. You don't look like you can cook to save a life.”

He'd prove him wrong some other day.


	8. Seven

7.

* * *

Chanyeol felt the hot water cascade down his back, hand smoothing down his stomach, as he lathered up his body. He let the water run as his mind wandered to earlier today. Gorman had returned with food, as requested and seeing Baekhyun all joyous over some sandwiches that Chanyeol couldn't even taste properly was enough to make him happy. Yet, his mind then was fixated on the way Baekhyun licked his lips after every single bite. Was he aware of the habit? 

As he washed his body clean, the only recurrent thought was of Baekhyun. With him. In the shower. How he would love to press Baekhyun up against the wall, tug his hair back till Baekhyun was completely against him. He'd make Baekhyun feel so good. He closed his eyes, images of Baekhyun breathlessly moaning against his mouth, filled his head, of the shorter softly panting as he wrapped his legs around his waist, letting Chanyeol have his way with him and fuck him senseless till not a coherent thought was left in Baekhyun's mind except for the need to have more of him. 

His cock came to life as he imagined Baekhyun raking his fingers against his skin, mewling as he filled him up. He thrust into his hand, speeding up. Eyes closed, all he needed to think of was Baekhyun. To feel was Baekhyun. The sounds from Baekhyun's own session in the tub came alive in his mind. He'd never thought he'd hear that beautiful sound again. He shuddered, “Fuck.”

All he could imagine was Baekhyun, spreading himself, fucking himself in that tub. Pleasure coursed through him, as his muscles spasmed. He was so so close. He stroked himself faster, harder, and bit back a groan as he flicked his wrist. He was leaking. “Baekhyun..” He moaned as he shut his eyes, letting the pleasure wash over him. He spilled all over the wall, breath erratic as he stroked the last of him out. Sighing as the water washed most of it away.

He was still craving more. He was still craving Baekhyun. 

He combed his fingers through his wet hair as he grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he braced himself on his hands against the sink. He noticed his nails protruding. Looking into the mirror he noticed his fangs were out. His eyes were blood red. The sheer thought of Baekhyun had unravelled him. He ran his tongue leisurely along his bottom fang before he let them slide in. Clenching his jaw, he found himself listening to Baekhyun who was out and about, again. It still surprised him to find Baekhyun venturing out late at night, especially after dinner. Was the light in his room not bright enough for him to sleep in? He followed Baekhyun with his ears, as the younger hopped down the stairs towards the back of the castle. He knew Baekhyun was near one of the many lounge rooms downstairs but when Baekhyun took a far-right, he remembered the back door that led to the courtyard. He dropped his towel, opting for drawstring pants as he pulled the navy blue with gold edges bathrobe around his body. Speeding up most of the way, only to find Baekhyun wandering into the gameroom. He grinned as he walked the rest of the hall, at the normal space. 

Stepping into the room, he was greeted by the sight of Baekhyun crouched over a glass case holding some sculpture he once got as a gift. He watched Baekhyun's form crouch further to get a better look, and Baekhyun's backside reminded him why simply getting off in the shower alone wasn't enough. He tugged at his hair in frustration. Stars, was he extremely turned on today. _Horny_. That's what he was. He perched himself on the edge of the billiards table, gaze still on Baekhyun. The shorter had opted for a pair of cargo shorts and what he wouldn't give to be able to trace those silken legs with his lips and move further north. Baekhyun straightened, and he found himself sighing under his breath. He was incredibly needy today. 

“Care for a game?" he rapped his knuckles on the edge of the table, lips curling upwards, as Baekhyun yelped in surprise, eyes widening as he stumbled back. When saw the realisation dawn on Baekhyun's features, he raised an eyebrow. Baekhyun was rubbing his chest. 

“You've got to stop creeping up on me like that! My heart is going to give out one day!” Baekhyun exasperatedly gushed as he hit his chest twice to calm himself. Baekhyun adorned a flimsy white t-shirt. He liked that look on his lover. It was teasing him. He could see traces of Baekhyun's flawless body underneath, but not enough. It left him wanting for more. His eyes followed Baekhyun who walked up to the table. His hair was unkempt.

“Couldn't sleep?” He asked, genuinely concerned. Baekhyun shook his head, softly. He found himself leaning towards him across the table. “Me neither. So, Baekhyun, care for a game?” 

He watched Baekhyun pick a billiards ball, examining it. “The only use I see for this” Baekhyun weighed the ball in his hand, “is to be used as a weapon. For throwing it at someone to injure them horribly. Ever been hit by a pool ball, Chanyeol?” 

He could only look at Baekhyun for a while. Of course, Baekhyun thought of it as a weapon. Creative. “I haven't yet,” He found himself chuckling as he eyed the yellow ball in Baekhyun's hand. “Then again, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting someone who thinks that to be a weapon.” When Baekhyun playfully tossed it in the air slightly, Chanyeol added, “Well, now I have.” 

He watched Baekhyun juggle the ball between his hands, long fingers caressing them. His gaze followed Baekhyun's fingers, how they wrapped around the object. His gaze flicked upwards to find Baekhyun looking at his chest instead. So, Chanyeol wasn't alone in his desires. Baekhyun's body wanted him. He could play with Baekhyun. He wanted to play with Baekhyun. He shifted, getting comfortable on the table as Baekhyun's gaze flicked upwards. _That's right. Look at me. Don't you dare look away._ Baekhyun indulged in him, almost as if hearing his thoughts.

With a click of his tongue, Baekhyun placed the ball in its rack. _Almost_. Before the ball came hurling this way, with a brisk warning of a "catch" which he supposed Baekhyun expected him to be grateful for. If it weren't for his quick reflexes that allowed him to grip the ball before it hit his chest— he would have definitely been clutching his chest and stumbling back.

Instead, it was Baekhyun who frowned and took a step back. An expression, which Chanyeol labelled as disbelief painted his face. _Sorry, love_. Chanyeol found himself thinking. 

“Well, that's a pity.” Baekhyun sighed and Chanyeol arched an eyebrow. “I was hoping for the ball to at least leave a mark.” 

“There are other ways for you to mark my skin,” He found himself retorting without filtering his words, as he casually tossed the heavy ball up into the air, grasping it when it landed, launching it into the air again. He felt unapologetic about it. In fact, it felt good to see Baekhyun flustered and all shy again. He felt good to have Baekhyun's gaze linger on him a bit longer. He knew it was greedy, but he wanted Baekhyun to tell him he wanted him. Not later. But now. He placed the ball within the rack. He could see Baekhyun fidget with his fingers. _Nervous_. Chanyeol detected. At least Baekhyun still had some common tells from before. 

“Not everything is about speed.” Baekhyun shot back, crossing his arms leaning forward to correct the placement of the ball. Placing himself right where he needed to be. 

“Oh, I'm aware. We shouldn't be fast with everything.” He purposely leaned forward, flirting with Baekhyun's space, satisfied when Baekhyun didn't pull back, as their gaze met. He felt a jolt of sharp electricity run through him as his voice dropped into a trance-like smoothness. “I like to take some things slow. Makes it so much better when you take your time. Right, Baekhyun?”

When Baekhyun mutely nodded, he felt bolder, he smiled, tilting his head. So close. One more move forward and he'd be close enough to kiss Baekhyun. The fact that Baekhyun was still looking at him, motionless, made Chanyeol want to seize the moment. _Hot. So fucking hot_. But his moment was cut short as Baekhyun abruptly stumbled away and turned his back to him. He saw the younger, rub his reddening neck. He assumed the rest of Baekhyun's face felt hot too, just like his own body would have been if he could feel warmth. He wanted to kindle the fire in Baekhyun. Have him combust just under his words and soft touches. Would Baekhyun be up for that challenge? To unravel just with his words. He watched Baekhyun mutter a “Fuck me” under his breath and how he wanted to let Baekhyun know that he did want to do that. 

The space between Baekhyun and him felt too much. He came up behind the smaller who was trying to reach for the snowglobe on the shelf. One of the very first ones Chanyeol had gotten him in England. He boxed Baekhyun in, his chest against the latter's back, as he pretended to reach for the snowglobe. He could feel Baekhyun stiffen. He almost moved back but froze when Baekhyun relaxed into him slightly. He could not believe his senses. He felt Baekhyun reach out for the snowglobe in his hands, their fingers brushing and Baekhyun himself jolted but made no attempt to move. In the reflection of the glass case, Baekhyun looked almost dazed. “Did it catch your eye?” he whispered, bending down slightly to examine the snow globe.

It had been a while since he'd seen it too. Of course, he was aware of what his voice was doing to Baekhyun. He'd always taken pride in his voice. Especially the fact that Baekhyun wasn't immune to its effects either. 

“Yes, it is pretty. Even though it looks very old.” Baekhyun muttered, causing him to laugh. 

“Are you saying that just because it's old, it's not likely to be pretty?” he mused, softly as he tapped the glass with his finger causing Baekhyun to draw it against his chest. It was like he was protecting the snowglobe. 

“That's not what I said.” Baekhyun almost tilted his head but then directed it back to looking at the snowglobe. He wasn't happy with that decision. He wanted Baekhyun to look at him. “Old things have their charm. They're more captivating than the present-day stuff most of the time. They draw you in.” 

Chanyeol could detect the awe in Baekhyun's voice as he turned the snowglobe. Baekhyun's head was still lightly against his chest. He gulped, his hands hovered over Baekhyun's arm, he wanted to slide his hands up, pull Baekhyun in closer. He breathed in Baekhyun's scent. Baekhyun was simply intoxicating. He was already getting delirious, as they just stood, him softly breathing in Baekhyun, as he wondered what the smaller was thinking. How easy it would be to just wrap his arm around Baekhyun and nuzzle into the crook of his neck. Instead, when Baekhyun passed him the globe back, he found himself saying, “Hold on to it. I think your room will look pretty.” 

“No,” Baekhyun said firmly, and stepped away. Just like that, the spell that had lured Baekhyun to stay against him had snapped. He felt dejected. When would Baekhyun come to accept him and everything? But then the smaller fumbled and said “It's too fragile to be there. What if I knock it down and it breaks. I don't think I want that kind of responsibility.” Baekhyun laughed as he eyed the snow globe. 

“Right. It's got nothing to do with it coming from me?” He found himself rolling his eyes. 

“....No.” 

“Liar.” He chuckled and when Baekhyun offered a smile back, all his resignation over it dissolved. He reached for a wooden box. “Well, care for a game, Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun bounced on his feet, looking keenly at the box. “Okay.” And when he lingered for a proper response, Baekhyun added, “Yes. Yes, I'd like that.” 

“Ever played cards?” He asked when Baekhyun took the box from him, examining it. 

“Not really,” Baekhyun shrugged and frowned. 

“What's wrong?” 

“Heavy.” Came a whine, making Chanyeol grin as the box dropped into his hand again. He latched on to Baekhyun's fingers, startling the smaller. It was purely out of impulse. “Wait, let me get used to it. Don't wanna drop it.” he made up a poor excuse but Baekhyun seemed to believe it as he adjusted it rather carefully. Chanyeol allowed himself the pleasure of brushing his thumb against the veins of Baekhyun's hands. The feeling was beautiful.

“Don't buy heavy stuff next time,” Baekhyun grumbled, before letting go and walking to the couch and plopping himself down on it, legs swinging. 

He followed, sliding opposite Baekhyun, turning towards him. “You've never played cards before?” he said surprised.

“I don't like gambling. And everybody puts money on it back home. So I didn't bother learning.” Baekhyun shrugged. Chanyeol looked for any sort of discomfort at the mention of 'home' but Baekhyun showed none. 

“Well, we can play without any bets. It's actually fun,” he started as he arranged the cards on Baekhyun's thigh and his. “You know the cards right?” 

“King. Queen. Jake. An A. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.” Baekhyun counted on his fingers. 

He laughed. He couldn't help the bubble of laughter that erupted from him. “Yes. You're right.” 

The tiny furrow between Baekhyun's brows was adorable as he spoke, “Where did I go wrong? Jongdae told me those. I can't be wrong.” 

He rolled his eyes. Stupid Jongdae. It's not like it mattered if there was a Jongdae or a Jongin in Baekhyun's life. There was only him, Park Chanyeol, now. “Well, it's Jack. But let's call it Jake. Cute. And it's Ace. But A works too.” yet he couldn't stop the grin on his face. 

Baekhyun kicked his knee and then paled before Chanyeol laughed. Baekhyun eased up, grimacing, trying to look angry. “Whatever. I'm not in the mood for being made fun of.” Baekhyun neatly placed the cards aside and stood up. 

He acted without thinking and wrapped his fingers around Baekhyun's wrist, tugging it behind. “Stay. I'm sorry. I won't make fun of Jake and A.” 

“You're making fun of it now!” Baekhyun said flustered, as he tugged his hand back, but failed to get it out of his grip. He'd kept it light of course. It was a playful tug. 

“You're still smiling, though.” And Baekhyun's grin faltered as if trying to reel his smile in. But failed miserably.

“I-I'm not!” 

“What, are you just stretching your lips then for the purpose of exercise?” He teased further. 

“Yeah! Yeah.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes before dropping back onto the couch, and his fingers lingered a bit longer. “You can let go. I'm not running.” 

“Why, thank you.” He chuckled and shuffled the cards. “So, here's the first one. Listen carefully.” 

Baekhyun's head perked up, eyes brightening as he crossed his legs on the couch and faced the taller, eyes eager and lips parting as he listened as he starred explaining the ropes of the game. 

“Did you get it?” He asked when he was done, Baekhyun was still staring at his array of cards, brows knitted in confusion. He found himself smiling as he scooted closer, their knees stayed against each other as he lowered his head to see if Baekhyun had gotten a hang. “Alright so—” 

“I think I got it. Let's play a round.” Baekhyun puffed his cheeks as he handed his cards back to him before he pulled them back and softly uttered, “I want to shuffle.” 

“Be my guest.” He said, falling back into the cushioned armrests. Baekhyun swatted his feet away from the table they were perched on before he carefully started shuffling the cards. 

By the time the round was halfway through, Baekhyun simply declared— “I won!” 

He slid close to Baekhyun, who was busy grinning at his cards, he was aware of how close they were. “No, you didn't. Look—” he began to explain softly, he could smell Baekhyun's shampoo from here. His throat felt constricted as Baekhyun's head whipped to face him. His gaze flickered south, such a cute hue of pink that pout had. He wondered if it would still as soft to nibble on it. Suck on it softly, till Baekhyun's lips parted, inviting him in.

“You literally said the opposite earlier, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun gushed as he frantically waves his cards. 

“Oh, did I?” He couldn't make himself look away from those lips, he bit his own before realising it and flashing Baekhyun an apologetic look. “My bad, love.” 

“Cheater.” The shorter breathed out, voice dropped to a hush. He found himself revelling in the fact that Baekhyun too was looking at him. His lips in particular. When he simply grinned in response, Baekhyun uttered, “Liar.”

He raised his hand to touch Baekhyun's temple as he found himself whispering back as if the night would simply fade away if he raised his voice any louder. “It's all about what's here, Baekhyun.” he tapped his temple again. He let his fingers stay over the soft skin as he continued, “If you are going to let your guard down, I'm just going to take that as an invitation to walk right in. I'll take full advantage of the situation.” He knew his words were dangerously played out. So he simply added. “Careful how you hold your cards and how you play. Got it?” When the smaller didn't respond, he dropped his hand to his cheek, he suppressed a shudder. “ _Baekhyun_.”

Perhaps his voice had been too sultry. But when the younger returned his gaze to Chanyeol, he nodded. “I-I got it. But you shouldn't take advantage of your players. It's a fair game” 

“There's no ardent method. It's your wits. It's just a game about strategy and seduction.” He argued back. _Nothing was fair. Nothing is fair._ “You tempt your opponent to wage more. To want more. And the best yet the worst moment is when you have nothing more to lose and you go all in. It's sheer luck, the outcome, sometimes. Are you all in, love?” He tilted his head, as his hand dropped from Baekhyun's cheek, only to land on his knee. 

Baekhyun scrambled back and off the couch, and he was there to hold him. His hand gripped his waist, and the other his neck as he reeled the other one in. Baekhyun was practically in his lap. Their noses were almost touching. With the flush on Baekhyun's skin and the way he was clutching his robe for support, he wanted nothing more than to kiss him. So he leaned forward to brush their lips. 

He had hardly leaned forward, that Baekhyun scrambled back, getting off of his lap and letting go of his robe. He heard Baekhyun clear his throat and pick his cards up as his back hit the corner of the couch, before he felt a soft kick on his knees, “Stay in your lane, Chanyeol. Look at my cards one more time and I'll gouge your eyes out.”

“So you are holding onto your cards.” He commented, looking ardently at Baekhyun. He'd really wished he'd got to brush his lips. Baekhyun was still holding on to his resolve. He found it admirably frustrating. “I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I've got my own cards to play after all.” 

Baekhyun regarded him with a look before he tossed his cards and shuffled to start a new game. “We're starting over.” 

“I know.” He found himself saying. They were starting over. The game. Their lives. It was the ultimate truth Baekhyun could ever say. 

When they commenced the round again, he was still holding the winning cards. At least, that was what was apparent from Baekhyun's face. He had been waiting fifteen minutes for Baekhyun to play his cards. He dropped his hand down to his own thigh, cards clasped in between fingers as he stretched his leg and threw the other towards the ground. Bringing the cards closer he looked down at them one more time, before looking at his opponent. Baekhyun was eyeing him, and he couldn't help but hold the gaze. Even when the smaller nodded to himself, before crawling over to him. On his fours. He licked his lips. Surprised at first, then curious. To see the sight of Baekhyun crawling to him again, between his legs, torso lowered as the younger picked at his cards, exchanging it with his own. He didn't mind. No— not when that ass was in the air, the pants fitting his form. He wanted nothing more than to slide his palm across Baekhyun's back to his rear and cup it, squeeze it and assault the flesh between his fingers till it was red. He closed his eyes briefly at the thought of the reddened flesh. He could feel Baekhyun's head near his thighs, feel his fingers brushing against his as he continued the exchange. He looked down. The image was pure ecstasy. Anybody could walk in, and it would look like Baekhyun was blowing him. The thought turned him on. He parted his lips. They could be so very sinful on this couch. He couldn't help but bring his other hand up, wanting to fist his fingers in Baekhyun's pale white soft locks, to yank it back hard and bring the boy up to taste his lips. He wanted nothing more than to slide his hand under the elastic of Baekhyun's pants, to part those sinful cheeks and fuck Baekhyun with his fingers till Baekhyun was moaning against his mouth, whimpering and he'd swallow those sounds well, engulf his mouth with his tongue, till drabbles of their spit connected their mouth, remnant of their frenzy. 

The sight was paradisal. He could not control his thoughts. Even when Baekhyun, like a cat, stretched himself back to his place, sitting again. He simply shifted, adjusting his robe as he cleared his throat. His voice was husky, thanks to Baekhyun when he spoke— “ _Cheater_.” 

“What can I say? I learn from the best.” Baekhyun smirked. The little one _smirked_. He noticed Baekhyun's t-shirt had ridden up a little, exposing a little skin. 

“The student becomes the master.” He spoke, unable to keep his gaze on Baekhyun's face, he dropped it. Cursing mentally when Baekhyun adjusted himself. 

“But when is the master not a student? He's always learning.” Baekhyun countered, with a grin as he set his cards down.

“Unfair means.” He rolled his eyes. How quickly he learned. He felt a little proud. 

“Well,” Baekhyun sat up straight, leaning forward “If you are going to let your guard down, I'm just going to take that as an invitation to walk right in. I'll take full advantage of the situation.” Baekhyun was quoting him against him and had astonished him into silence. “Careful how _you_ hold your cards, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun bent and snatched the cards out his hands and set them down. “I win.” 

“Touché.” He felt a bit breathless. Baekhyun using his own words against him. Had cornered him. He grinned down at Baekhyun. Just like their arguments and banters. “Someone does learn quickly.” 

He held Baekhyun's gaze for a while. Neither of them speaking. Finally, Baekhyun broke the silence by directly addressing him, yet his gaze remained on his cards. “Another round?” 

“With pleasure.” He mused, not missing the glare he received from Baekhyun. 

They played all night. Baekhyun getting frustrated and trying out new ways to play cards. 

“Aren't you sleepy? You've been explaining for so long.” Baekhyun mumbled just as the clock showcased itself shy of five in the morning. 

“I'm rather awake tonight. Besides, I'm enjoying myself a lot. You know, with all the winning.” He grinned, he could feel his lips pull wider. “Are you sleepy?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “Not at all. I'm not sleeping till I defeat you properly.” He looked like he was stifling a yawn, and his eyes looked watery. 

“Liar.” He echoed back. “You're sleepy.” 

“Am not. This is my 'I am focused' look.” Baekhyun yawned. “And I'm yawning to refresh myself and drive the sleep away.” 

“Sure you are.” He rolled his eyes, “Droopy eyes and yawns compose your focused look. Noted.” 

“It's your fault. If your voice wasn't so—” Baekhyun rapidly went on, before halting and muttering to himself. “So deep and nice and calming—” 

“You're really sleepy.” He mused, his heart fluttering at those words. He smiled softly at Baekhyun as he plucked the cards out of Baekhyun's hand. “You don't even know what you're saying.” 

“I'm not a liar,” Baekhyun said softly. Chanyeol only let a smile grace his face. Baekhyun was awfully sleepy. He froze when he felt Baekhyun's finger on his cheek. “I never noticed that dimple before.” 

“Well, you should study my face better then.” He found himself saying as he collected all the cards. 

“I only see you.” Baekhyun chuckled. 

He stiffened. He knew Baekhyun was hardly muttering conscious thoughts and was almost asleep. He knew what Baekhyun had meant. That Chanyeol was the only person he saw often around here. Yet it meant something more to him. “I only see you too, Baekhyun.” he turned to Baekhyun. He found the smaller dozed off already. When he touched the boy's shoulder to carry him to his room, Baekhyun stirred. He didn't get the chance to apologize as the Baekhyun stood and surveyed the room before his eyes landed on him. Chanyeol felt exposed. Had Baekhyun heard him? He could only hope.

“I'm going to head upstairs. This was fun.” 

“It was.” He looked at Baekhyun's untidy hair before reaching out without thought to pat it down. Baekhyun's eyes widened. 

“Uh—good night! I'll see you later. Um, get some sleep.” Baekhyun babbled before he rushed out the door. 

Chanyeol found himself smiling again. Baekhyun cared after all. 

ΨΨΨ

Baekhyun felt conflicted. Even as he shut the door, an eerie feeling had settled into him. He couldn't shake it off. He found himself looking over his shoulder to see if Chanyeol had followed him out. Wrapping his arms around himself, he retraced his footsteps back to his room. He shook himself to reality. What had happened in the game room? His fear of Chanyeol had completely vanished these past few days. He no longer felt lonely. He'd allowed himself the leisure of falling into Chanyeol. The very one who'd hurt him. He shook his head. _No_ , Chanyeol had hurt him because he'd made the stupid decision of taking his life. Other than that, Chanyeol had not intruded upon him. He knew he was kept here for Chanyeol's company, it seemed. He had sworn to not give him the satisfaction. Yet, he'd started feeling safe enough around Chanyeol. He tried to feel apprehensive about how nice it had felt to simply hang out with Chanyeol. He failed. Maybe he was a weak-minded simpleton who gave up quickly. 

He was exhausted from thinking about the same things over and over. It felt like a routine and the thoughts did not even feel like his own anymore. He was comfortable now. He seldom thought of anything else. His mind didn't wander any farther from the thought of simply going to meals and conversations with Chanyeol. He'd even started wondering what Chanyeol had been up to during the times he wasn't with him. He'd taken the liberty to look at the man, properly today. He knew nothing of him. Sure, he knew Chanyeol had a degree in psychology and practiced as a therapist. What did that make him? Twenty-five? Younger? Older? Where was he from? What did he like? 

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks on top of the stairs. Blinking. What was he thinking? He bit his lip. Today was nice, he admitted. He liked playing cards with Chanyeol. Seeing Chanyeol not that tensed and rigid or in that same sucky white shirt. He liked talking. Hence, it was natural for him to like telling Chanyeol about his likes. He was careful never to delve too deep into his past. Keeping at light topics. Chanyeol could not blackmail him with a series of songs or movies. Then again, it never looked like Chanyeol's intentions to hurt him in the first place. 

He remembered Chanyeol's arms around him, by the woods, after the encounter with the policeman. He felt comforted. He had been angry first and exhausted that day but Chanyeol had simply held him with care. Even when Baekhyun had angrily punched Chanyeol's chest, which should have hurt, Chanyeol had taken it. Had never lashed out. 

It made him wonder if Chanyeol had gone to such lengths to keep him comfortable. What more would he do for him? Baekhyun felt like testing Chanyeol. It felt right to do so. It only seemed like a fair test for being held up here?

Why did everything feel so confusing? Baekhyun knew for sure he'd have loved Chanyeol's company and friendship had they met in any other normal situation. But he couldn't enjoy Chanyeol's company now. Yet, whenever the taller was around, Baekhyun was beginning to crave the presence. The talks. It kept him grounded. It kept him sane. It felt better than talking to walls or building conversations in his head. He stopped to think then. That was dangerous. He had to remind himself. Was this space starting to drive him insane? He couldn't understand why he was being so compliant. Why he was caving into Chanyeol's plan. 

Back home, he was known for being headstrong and adamant around people he knew. He'd been polite to the unknown. But people like Jongdae, and his father and other close friends, they knew what a brat he could be sometimes. Yet, that side had died down the moment Chanyeol had slapped that candle stand out of his hand. He didn't want to act up. Even if he wanted to, he didn't want to face the consequences. Chanyeol had easily learned how to put him in place. Baekhyun fidgeted with his fingers. 

He was wary by now. He rubbed his eyes. He still felt hot from where Chanyeol's icy fingers dug into his skin. From their heads being close to each other. From the grip on his waist and touch on his thighs. Baekhyun liked that it didn't hurt. It was gentler than his previous grip on his wrist. It was tender. Lulling, just like the day Chanyeol had shaved him. And Baekhyun was slipping. Hard. He was slipping into that space of acceptance and comfort. He was seeing no other choice. No other escape. 

The castle was starting to feel liminal and he was its sole victim. The way Chanyeol had treated him, it didn't feel like a stranger's advances. He thought back to the time Chanyeol had mentioned that they had met. That they knew each other. But Baekhyun had not had a single accident in his life. Sure, he was asthmatic as a kid, but he hadn't needed his inhaler in a long long while. And he would remember a face and form like Chanyeol's. Even the name. The first time he'd heard it, it felt like it wasn't the first time. It felt old. He closed his eyes, turning towards his room. He was trying to place Chanyeol in his memory. Trying to scratch at the surface of his mind, to see where Chanyeol fit in his life. If Chanyeol fit in his life. He sure did right now. But the past was a murky place. What it engulfs to subdue, no one knew. No one remembered. For those memories were drowned, forgotten. But he was nineteen, he hadn't lived long enough to bury people in his mind and forget them. 

His head was pounding. It simply got worse as he fell on his bed, trying to fix Chanyeol into the puzzle in his mind. Except it felt complete. Baekhyun shut his eyes as his headache grew worse. He shouldn't think of Chanyeol this much. He reminded himself as his eyes got heavy. He shouldn't think of those fingers on his skin, or the smile that graced the taller's face as he played with Baekhyun. He should not think about how genuine the moment felt. 

As he let sleep take over, Baekhyun for the first time forgot to lock the door to his room. In fact, he'd left it ajar. Oblivious to it earlier as he had pondered. 

And he remained oblivious as he slept. Oblivious to Chanyeol who'd come to check up on him, and wish him a final goodnight. Oblivious to the fact that the man had lingered a lot longer than needed. Oblivious to the fingers that traced his jaw and the soft “ _Mine_ ,” that had been whispered into the silence of the room. Not wanting his lover to wake up in darkness and panic, Chanyeol switched on the snowglobe, before he left. Soft light illuminating the dark room, banishing the stretching darkness, similar to Baekhyun's presence in his life. 


	9. Eight

8.

* * *

Baekhyun woke up to a headache that still lingered. He groaned, crouching up into a ball. Nuzzling into the pillow, he muffled a yawn and stretched. Last night events were flooding his head again, and he ended up in the tub. Once he was done patting his body dry, he shrugged on his clothes, walking out whilst pulling the t-shirt on his body. When the material moved to clear his vision, he jumped back. Chanyeol was leaning against one of the posts of his bed, dressed up in the usual attire. 

“What are you doing here?!” He cried out, clutching the towel to his already clothed chest. 

“Well, the door was open—” 

“Knock, Chanyeol. Knock!” He said exasperated. He wasn't ready to see the older this soon, yet. 

“Sorry.” The man did not look sorry at all. “Do you want me to leave?” 

“I think that should be a given.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Alright. Lunch is ready. Will you be joining me?” Chanyeol titled his head, still not attempting to move. 

“No.” He looked away. He did not have the heart to look at Chanyeol. 

“Why, I thought we had fun last night and could continue. Didn't you enjoy your time?” 

He did. Way too much than necessary. He felt guilty for even enjoying himself. “I did, ” he muttered. He felt small. 

“Me too. One of the best nights of my life.” Chanyeol's voice dropped into a soothing tone. 

Baekhyun felt his cheeks warm up. He did not know why Chanyeol's words or why the taller himself has been involuntarily garnering most of his attention lately. It was dangerous territory. Chanyeol's blunt admission about his thoughts on last night just made him feel hotter. He looked at Chanyeol. His eyes may have lingered upon Chanyeol's chest and how well the shirt fit Chanyeol. Those biceps looked well developed too. 

“Baekhyun?” He heard Chanyeol clear his throat and he looked up in a panic. If Chanyeol had noticed him staring, he didn't look fazed. Maybe the other was used to this kind of attention. Maybe he wanted all the people he brought here to look at him like that. Baekhyun felt something vile curl up in him at the thought of other people. 

“I-” He started. He needed to be alone. Away from Chanyeol. Away from the thoughts the sheer presence of Chanyeol was starting to bring along. “I'm having a bit of a headache. I think I'll sleep some more.” He muttered, making his way to the bed, tossing his towel on the nightstand. His knee had barely dipped into the mattress when he felt ice-cold fingers around his bare arm. He shuddered. How can something cold burn his skin, yet make his skin under those fingers feel hot? Baekhyun shuddered when he heard Chanyeol straighten and move a bit close. He held his breath. He wasn't sure why. He was anticipating what would happen next. He blinked rapidly. _Anticipating?_ He was repulsed at the feeling. He didn't want to anticipate anything. He wasn't looking forward to—

“What do you mean your head hurts? Did you sleep well? Are you sleeping properly?” He was pulled off the bed and then he was facing Chanyeol, who's palm rested on his head for a bit. Before it dropped to his neck. Baekhyun did not understand why Chanyeol needed to check his neck or why Chanyeol looked tense. He only knew the proximity and Chanyeol's hands was sending his mind into a frenzied mush.

“I am. It's just that it's a mild headache. That's all. It happens sometimes. It's normal, really.” He huffed a laugh. Chanyeol's serious face was making him a bit uncomfortable. He clasped Chanyeol's hand with his own and pushed it away. “Really. It's nothing.” He dropped Chanyeol's hand from his and didn't miss how Chanyeol's gaze dropped to his empty hand. 

“You're not lying to me, are you?” A pair of dark cold eyes met his. 

He gulped. “I-I'm not.” 

“Then why'd you gulp and stutter?” 

Was Chanyeol being for real right now? He let out an exasperated sigh. What answer did he even have to that? “Well— you're giving me the scary eyes.” 

“They're not scary.” Baekhyun admired the way those brows furrowed, breaking the smoothness of Chanyeol's skin. 

“They are. But— I'm not lying. So you can stop glaring. Besides, it's not like it's going to kill me.” Which he learned was the wrong thing to say because Chanyeol's entire demeanour shifted and he looked cold and hard and everything Baekhyun wasn't interested in letting surface. When Chanyeol's jaw ticked and he reached for him again, he jumped back. “It's not going to kill me!” He said in a hurry, “besides you wouldn't let that happen, would you?” he tried and it seemed to work. Chanyeol visibly relaxed as he took in Baekhyun for a while. He wasn't even sure Chanyeol was breathing. All he could remember was that Chanyeol did not want him dead. 

“No, I would never let any harm befall you. Not from anything or anybody.” Chanyeol finally spoke. 

“Good.” Baekhyun surprised himself. He did not even know why he was relieved at those words. It meant he was going to stay alive. But then again, Chanyeol's intent was never to kill him. 

When Chanyeol smiled, Baekhyun could only stare. He watched the taller take a step towards him before the other bent down and pushed the covers aside making space for Baekhyun to rest. 

“Go rest, Baekhyun. I'll have lunch sent up to you later and I'll check up on you.” When the taller straightened a little but not completely, he was at the same level as Baekhyun. He felt fingers brush against his cheek. He turned to face Chanyeol. “Thank you for being honest with me.” 

He felt himself nodding before he added, “Yeah. Sure.”

He watched Chanyeol leave before he went back into bed. He noticed the ajar door from his bed. He simply turned around and closed his eyes. 

What was he doing?

ΨΨΨ

He woke to the sound of a loud thud in the house. Before he knew it, he was out of his room, feet carrying him to the source. He ended up in one of the ballrooms of the castle. It was the first time he'd even known of the existence of a ballroom. Exquisite. He took in the Gothic arches of the ceiling and could only marvel at how tiny it made him feel. He hadn't explored most of the castle. And had yet to even see Chanyeol's wing. He knew it was the wing farthest to him, but he'd never really seen Chanyeol head towards it. Most of his interactions with Chanyeol had taken place in random rooms or mostly the rooms in the guest wing. Or what he assumed was the guest wing. Baekhyun's eyes finally wandered to the shattered chandelier on the ground. Eyes widening as glass reflected on the smooth flooring, the candles lit on the sides of the room, made it seem warm. Baekhyun stepped towards it to get a better look only to be yanked back hard, his back colliding with something solid. 

“What do you think you're doing?” He heard a growl in his ears. Chanyeol's voice was low yet rumbling. He could feel the grip on his wrist loosen, causing no further discomfort. 

“I-I just heard a loud noise and I wanted to make sure—” _You weren't hurt_. “that you were crushed underneath whatever that fell.” He cursed himself for finishing unsteadily. 

“Well, you must be disappointed.” Came Chanyeol's swift response, but the seriousness in his tone still lingered, and the grip on his wrist remained. “Let's leave. Gorman will clear it up.”

“He's too old to be clearing up glass shards. It's dangerous.” He mumbled. 

“Yes, well, it's his job,” Chanyeol said, tugging his wrist. 

“Why don't you do it?” He said, looking over his shoulder. “Instead of troubling the old man over this? Why do you even have someone that old working for you? Get someone more capable. Gorman is fragile.” 

“Are you standing up for Gorman?” Amusement dripped from the voice behind him. “You expect me to clean up?” 

“Well, I'll do it.” The grip on his wrist tightened. “Or we can do it together.” He half expected to be simply dragged out of there. But all he felt was the vanishing of fingers around his wrist before Chanyeol came around. Baekhyun felt the air knocked out of his lungs. Chanyeol was dressed in all black today. Black shirt. Black trousers and his hair was combed back. Was the other planning on leaving the castle. Baekhyun felt a pang in his chest. “Are you going somewhere?” 

“Yes. Out. I have to buy things.” Chanyeol tilted his head. 

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes and failed to conceal the glare in his eyes. His nostrils flared. “Ask Gorman to do it.” 

“Are you asking me to stay?” Chanyeol chuckled and regarded him with curious eyes. 

“I'm asking you to not leave. There's a difference.” He snapped back. If he was locked here. Chanyeol should be too. It was irrational since Chanyeol had his freedom but he voiced it anyway. 

He folded his arms as he looked at the taller. In the candlelight, his skin always looked warmer and more lively. He noticed the top two buttons of Chanyeol's shirt unbuttoned. “Whatever you want, Baekhyun.” 

His eyes snapped back up before he busied himself in staring at the huge windows that had been barred with huge wooden planks. The castle was a dead unit. He was curious as to why Chanyeol even bothered to hole up here. He moved to the glass before he was yanked back again and this time he collided right against Chanyeol. 

“What are you doing?” He glared up at the taller, trying to reel in his fear as Chanyeol simply refused to let go of his wrist. 

“I could ask you the same thing. I told you not to go near the shards.” The taller pursed his lips. Baekhyun blinked. Why did Chanyeol look upset over this?

“No, you didn't. You simply yanked me back. And I thought we agreed on cleaning the mess up together.” 

He heard Chanyeol grumble under his breath about why was it necessary to do it themselves before the taller spoke out loud. “I'll do it. You can watch.” 

“Fine.” Baekhyun threw his free hand up. Chanyeol let him go and before he could stop himself swatted Chanyeol on the stomach. The taller moved back in surprise, eyes widening. “Have it your way. I'm not some fragile cargo.” 

Baekhyun waited for a response but all he got was a long hard stare. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Irritating. Go get to work.” He muttered under his breath. When he looked back at the taller, he was met with an unnerving smile. 

“Whatever you want, _Byun Baekhyun._ ” The way Chanyeol said his name, almost in a rushed breath, rolling it on his tongue, made him take a cautious step back. 

He watched as Chanyeol finally moved to the mess on the floor. Baekhyun couldn't even understand how the chandelier snapped away from its stern embedding. He craned his neck up to observe the ceiling again. Unlike the elaborately decorated dining room, the ballroom had a unique charm. Goth and dark, grotesque and sharp. Fitting in with the rest of the castle. Baekhyun liked this room more than the dining room. 

“Do you like your windows covered?” Baekhyun asked as Chanyeol crouched, pushing the glass shards carelessly around. 

“Just during a renovation.” Came the response. 

“And how long as the renovation being going on?" Baekhyun said after a long while. The silence making him uncomfortable. He felt like a creep watching Chanyeol pick the glass shards aside. 

“A while. A good few years. It's a big place.” 

“How old are you, even?” Baekhyun scoffed. “You must have been very young when you got here.” 

“Something like that.” He saw Chanyeol's lips twitch before a small smile graced his face. It made Baekhyun more curious whenever Chanyeol graced that smile. “I'm legal if that's what you want to know.”

He choked. Coughing as he patted his chest. Chanyeol was looking at him with eyes wide and he was already standing up. Shooting at glare at the taller as he leaned against one of the pillars, he managed a “Geez, I did not gather that you were legal from all the talk about being a therapist. What I meant it, are you twenty-five? Thirty? Thirty-five? Fifty but looks younger?” he attempted at a poor joke.

“Now you're just insulting me. If we're just throwing random numbers around then— a hundred and nineteen?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow before chuckling. 

He groaned. Hitting his head lightly against the pillar as Chanyeol finally moved the frame of the chandelier in a smooth fluid motion. “You know if you don't want to answer honestly—” 

“Don't speak at all? I like hearing us talk, though. I'm afraid I cannot meet that demand of yours.” Chanyeol shot him a grin as he tossed another metal scrap aside. 

“You're honest with the wrong things.” He shot back. Irritated. Why was it so hard to get Chanyeol to talk? He cursed himself for not being interested in other archaic leisure activities such as sitting alone and moping. He cursed himself for craving company. 

“Alright then, ask me what you will,” Chanyeol said, lazily rolling onto sit on the floor, stretching his hands backwards and leaning his weight on his palms as he looked at Baekhyun. 

“Where in Korea are you from?” he asked. He had no expectations of Chanyeol. No expectation of a straightforward answer at least. 

“Seoul. I came to Europe for my studies.” Chanyeol said, with a tight smile. When he just shot him a blank look, Chanyeol went on. “Cambridge. I studied at Cambridge.” 

“Psychology?” Baekhyun asked with piqued interest. “Must have taken long hard years to become a therapist.” 

“Why are you so adamant on making me old?” Chanyeol surveyed him with curious eyes, releasing his bottom lip from the confines of his teeth. “Unless you're into older men. Then I'm ancient.” 

“What— no, wait. I— that's not why I asked!” He stumbled. He looked away, turning around, turning his back to the older.

He heard the deep laughter of the taller male behind him. “Don't be shy.” 

“Shut the fuck up, Chanyeol.” 

“I was just joking.” He heard the click of the tongue. “We'll talk about your taste in people some other time. When you're not flustered.”

He whirled around to face Chanyeol, finger pointed towards the male. “That's a conversation we're never having. It's useless talking to you. Why do I bother? I don't get a straight response anyway.” 

“I'm not straight, that's why.” Chanyeol chuckled. The words hit Baekhyun with a jolt of surprise. Sure, Chanyeol had joked with those words, but even then— he did not understand why his brain fired up at the piece of information. Baekhyun was definitely never forgetting to lock the doors now. Yet, he found himself second-guessing that thought. His face felt hot.

“Well, good for you. I'm not interested in your orientation or your taste in people.” 

“I studied psychology, yes,” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun blinked. Just like that, the topic whirled around. “I graduated early you can say. And thrived in my stream.” 

“Then why settle here?” Baekhyun found himself asking again. 

“Well, I'll be honest with you. England got very suffocating for me. And after the death of my parents, I did not wish to go back to Korea. You can say both places leave a bitter taste in my mouth now. I have lots of memories in each place but they're not all good. So, I wanted to choose something small, secluded. Something that gives me my own space.” Chanyeol muttered turning a glass shard over in his hand. 

He heard Chanyeol as he spoke. It was probably the most honest answer he'd heard from Chanyeol. He did not want to dwell on Chanyeol's sob story, even though his heart sank or mention their mutual dislike for England. Instead, he simply let out a sigh and waved his hand around, “You call this small?” 

“My other place is in the main portion of the town.” Chanyeol offered instead. “If you're going to ask why here. It's secluded. It's perfect—” 

“For what you're doing to me.” He said softly. His heart was sinking rapidly again. Chanyeol fell silent for a long while and Baekhyun couldn't hold it in anymore. “Why are you doing this to me?” 

There came no reply. Even as time passed and he watched Chanyeol finally separate the clutter of glass aside. He did not know why he stood there. Watching. Waiting. But he did. He hated himself for ruining the mood, yet the reality of it was hitting him hard again. He pushed himself off the pillar. He'd watched enough. He had no desire to stay or talk or need company anymore. Things were still the same. He was still here against his will. Even though he let himself be lost in the good moments of the castle. Things hadn't changed. He hated himself for liking Chanyeol's company. For not finding the latter utterly despicable.

“I just want to be remembered again, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol's voice was so soft, he thought he'd imagined it in his head. 

He looked at the taller who'd stood up now. There they stood, one dressed in all black at the centre of the room. And him, in his plain white mundane clothes, nestled against a pillar. He looked Chanyeol dead in the eye, “Sometimes, I wished that I remembered you too, Chanyeol. Things would have been very different then, wouldn't it?” 

He let the unspoken words linger in the air. No matter how much he wished, _he couldn't remember_. He couldn't place Chanyeol anywhere in his memory. Sometimes he wanted to. Yet, how could he let his mind feed into a make-belief story? He waited to see the impact of his words on Chanyeol. But the taller just clenched his jaw and looked away. The air was suffocating. Baekhyun found himself walking towards the door. 

  
  
  


ΨΨΨ

Baekhyun stayed in his room until the next day. He had been fuming after the last encounter with Chanyeol. He’d begun taking his meals in his room, again. He had been angry but now dwelled on the fear of being unable to hold on to his anger. He felt exhausted from inflating his emotions and then depleting from them. The more he thought of home, the more his heart hurt. He shamefully admitted that when with the taller, he never really found himself thinking anymore. He argued that maybe it was because his mind was busy and distracted. Their discussions were always general and so Baekhyun did not find himself worrying too much. In this house, he had no one to turn to and interact with but Chanyeol. Yet, in instances, it felt intrusive. He hated his body for responding to Chanyeol’s random touches. His body seemed to enjoy the idea of it, yet his mind was a raging revolution. If only Chanyeol had been an old disgusting looking beast, then he wouldn’t have to worry about finding his captor attractive. Ironically, even Belle fell for that hideous creature. 

It was late at night, a little past midnight when he found himself aimlessly roaming about yet again. This time he found himself on a level above his floor, outside a giant room. Soft warm light spilled from the doors out into the corridor. Baekhyun gingerly took a step forward and peered in. It seemed similar to the empty room with the chair and the recorder downstairs but this one was bigger, spacious and ornate. There lay a piano in the centre of the room. Grand old and dusty. And several other instruments. Some were covered with white sheets and some lay out in the open. In the midst of the instrumental display, stood Chanyeol. Baekhyun had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the shirt the taller wore with the usual black trousers. Yet the shirt looked more Victorian in cut than 21st Century. He did not want to embarrass himself getting caught peering so he simply announced his presence. He felt a bit of guilt for storming out the day before, but he did not feel the need to apologise. Instead, he simply stepped in and spoke, “Cleaning the room up?”

Chanyeol simply looked over his shoulder, “Good evening and, no, I was simply taking in the sky from here. The balcony of this room has the best view.”

He let his feet carry himself forward, standing next to Chanyeol as he looked around the room. Maybe he shouldn’t have come here. He did not know what to say anymore so he simply said the first thing on his mind, “Do you play all the instruments in this room?”

The question earned a scoff and a laugh from Chanyeol. “I’m no genius. I can only dream of playing all the instruments.” A moment of silence ensued. “Do you play?”

 _I play myself into freaks’ hands and get kidnapped, yeah_. Is what he wanted to say but he simply chuckled and shook his head. “I don’t.”

The silence that ensued was long. He’d almost thought the taller had fallen asleep. He turned to look at Chanyeol, who had a half-full glass of wine in his hand, sipping thoughtfully. Baekhyun hadn’t noticed the glass earlier but he did not miss the sinful movement of Chanyeol’s Adam’s apple as he drank. Then those eyes were on him. Dark, liquid and piercing. “Care for a drink?”

He turned down the offer. Crossing his arms. Maybe Chanyeol did not want his company anymore after his outburst yesterday. “If this is about━”

“I’m sorry for upsetting you. For how we are.” Chanyeol spoke the same time as him. 

He did not know what to say to that. He couldn’t tell him that it was okay. That it was alright. That things like these keep happening. That he was the one sorry for walking away. Because none of the above was true. Nor did he have the energy to prod and argue with Chanyeol. He simply jerked his head towards the open balcony. “Shouldn’t you be standing there to see the sky?”

He walked to the threshold, leaning against the frame of the door. When Chanyeol came up and stood against the other end of the frame, one hand in the pocket of his trousers and the other clenched around his wine glass, he could not help but look for a bit longer. The warm lighting of the room had cast a glow on half of Chanyeol’s face and the way the taller had craned up his neck to see the stars, Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel jealous of the stature of grandeur Chanyeol commanded. He truly did fit himself to his environment. He noticed Chanyeol had rolled up the white sleeves to reveal unmarked skin and strong hands. His gaze lingered long enough to be called out for it. 

“I can get you a drink if you want. You need not envy mine.” 

His eyes snapped up and he felt his ears heat up. He thanked the stars for it was windy and the white sheer curtain was now flying, making Chanyeol attend to it by quickly pushing them away and confining them.

“I don’t trust myself with a drink from you. It could be poisoned.” He accused.

“So could your food, but you eat it anyway.” Came the smooth reply.

“Are you implying that I shouldn’t eat?”

“I’m implying that I do not want you dead. I have made myself clear on that.” Chanyeol finally looked at him. 

“Whatever. Isn’t it midnight?” Baekhyun found himself asking. He was curious about it.

“Yes. It’s eleven minutes past midnight.”

“And yet you’re in formals. Do you always need to wear them?” He said for conversation’s sake.

“Well, I will not have myself look like a vagabond and indecent now that I have company.” He felt Chanyeol’s eyes on him again.

“Are you calling me a vagabond?!” Baekhyun could not help but look down at his beige sweatshirt and plaid pyjamas. He felt offended. “You’re the ridiculous one! I’m dressed like how one’s supposed to at home!”

“Yes, but you don’t care about what I think. I cannot risk giving off bad impressions.” Chanyeol took a sip of his wine, the red liquid staining his lips before his tongue swept it away in a fluid motion.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. It cannot get any worse.” He countered. 

Chanyeol just smiled and tilted his head. “Well, then, I suppose it will get better.”

Baekhyun wanted to tug his hair out in frustration. He rolled his eyes before scoffing. “You’re really hopeless.” Yet he failed to fight the smile off his face. 

“Did you get bored in your room? Should we do something?” Chanyeol proposed and Baekhyun looked back to survey the room. There was something oddly serene about the room. His eyes fell on the vinyl player and he looked back at the taller who was looking at him intently. Baekhyun did not see any harm in getting curious about Chanyeol’s likes and dislikes. He had nothing better to do, anyway. Part of him wished he’d get a straight forward reply from the man who always avoided any questions surrounding his private life. Yet he did not want to show immediate interest. However, he felt curious. About Chanyeol. He somehow found himself wanting to understand him a bit better. Maybe then he’d be rewarded with some answers. 

“It’s really silent. Don’t you have anything to play?” Baekhyun casually jerked his head towards the inside of the room to the player.

Baekhyun did not know why his question was met with a pair of slightly wide eyes and parted lips. Chanyeol seemed to have recovered from his surprise very quick. He did not understand why his question provoked such an odd reaction but he simply shrugged it off as surprise over him willingly wanting to hear.

“I have a few favourites…” He was surprised to hear Chanyeol’s voice become unsteady as he softly continued, “If you’re willing to hear, I have some favourite over the years. Try not to judge them.”

He couldn’t help but grin at the taller’s unsteadiness. Was Chanyeol really that afraid of his music taste being judged? He let out a small laugh which earned him a glare from the taller. “I won’t judge. Did you really like my favourites though? Mo Bamba?”

Chanyeol firmly nodded. “It was delightful.”

Baekhyun had to bite down his laughter as music flooded the room from the player and Chanyeol resumed his position. The song definitely sounded like it did not even belong in this decade or the previous one.

“‘67’s ' _Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'_ by Frankie Vallie and the 4 Seasons.” Chanyeol cleared his throat, looking at the floor. 

He couldn’t help but smile a bit deeper. At least it was not a wordless composition. Then, the lyrics came into the room: 

_“You're just too good to be true_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off you.”_

His head whipped to his companion, a tease over the sappy song ready on his lips only to be killed by Chanyeol’s body now completely against the frame, turned towards him, eyes regarding. He failed to look away as the second verse came into play, and he no longer wanted to disrupt the music. 

_"Pardon the way that I stare_

_There's nothing else to compare_

_The sight of you leaves me weak_

_There are no words left to speak_

_But if you feel like I feel_

_Please let me know that is real_

_You're just too good to be true_

_I can't take my eyes off you"_

He finally looked away, unable to contain the flush of his cheeks. Nor did he miss Chanyeol’s lips tugged between teeth. The song was nice. It felt warm. He really liked the song. Even though it was old. He hated that Chanyeol had taste. Chanyeol looked like he was unconsciously singing along. To say his voice was pleasant, would be an understatement. His voice was heavenly rich and like gravity. He couldn’t help but amaze. He could hear the emotions in Chanyeol’s voice as he softly sang, almost under his breath. Baekhyun felt himself grow restless every time Chanyeol looked at him with the words "and if it's quite alright, I need you, baby.” or maybe he was imagining it because the look never lingered longer than a few seconds.

A couple of minutes later when the singer was done serenading how much he loved his lover and needed his lover, the silence that enveloped them was for once not uncomfortable on his side. He cleared his throat and finally mumbled out, “It was beautiful. I might just hear it again.” He knew he would. Chanyeol did not move to play a new song and seemed lost in thought. He did not want them to sink into anything awkward so he went on, “Is that your only favourite?”

That seemed to draw the taller out of his reverie. Shaking his head, Chanyeol moved to the player. “I have many. Do you want to hear more?”

He nodded. When another love song from decades ago popped up and Chanyeol resumed his position against the frame, stars long forgotten and eyes on him, he couldn’t help but tease the taller with a chuckle, “What a hopeless romantic you are, Chanyeol.”

“Well, these are not all my favourites. These are just some of the songs I particularly enjoyed over the years that I wanted someone I know to hear them with me.” Chanyeol’s swirled the wine in his glass before finishing the last of it. “So, I just have these lists of songs I wanted to experience with that person. But I never got to. I ended up loving these songs alone.”

Baekhyun failed at bringing up any words to divert away from the dejected look on Chanyeol’s face. “So.. you’ve just been stashing up, hoping you’ll hear them again with that person.”

“Not just hear, I want to dance to these songs.” Chanyeol’s lips pulled up in a one-sided smile and Baekhyun couldn’t help but let out a sound of surprise.

“You dance?” Baekhyun gasped. He could not bring up the image of Chanyeol dancing.

“Only with…” Chanyeol started but trailed off. “Certain things I only enjoy with certain people, otherwise it’s distasteful.”

“You’re awfully picky. But,” He truthfully uttered. “You have good taste in music.”

“Thank you, love. It means a lot that you liked them. I’d been wondering if you would.” 

He blinked rapidly, he felt confused. He simply shook his head as a mild-headache settled in. “I-I did. I’m just glad it is not some age-old classic with no words.”

Chanyeol threw his head back and laughed. The melodious voice had Baekhyun’s insides rumbling. “I’ll keep that in mind, the next time I decide to play music with you around.” Chanyeol softly chuckled to himself. 

It still surprised him to see Chanyeol let loose. Baekhyun found himself smiling back when he spoke, “Well, what do you know? Keep that up and I’ll not bother you with _Mo Bamba_ and _Gucci Gang_ again _._ ”

“Why won’t you? They are your favourites after all.” He offered the taller a grin. Lips stretching wide as Chanyeol looked confused. “They are, right? Right, Baekhyun?”

He laughed again, walking back into the room, sitting on the dusty bench of the piano. He places his palms on the surface of the bench between his legs, getting comfortable before asking the taller, “So you like 60’s music, what about movies?”

“You did not answer my question.” Chanyeol pestered and it brought the smaller a sense of satisfaction to see Chanyeol confused. 

Baekhyun yawned before he looked at Chanyeol and decided on a topic of his interest. “I like _Bride Wars_. Heard of it? I bet you haven’t,” He did not wait for the taller to respond. “Wanna watch? Where’s your T.V? We can rent it out.”

“I think the T.V. is broken. It got damaged weeks ago and I did not bother with the repairs.” Chanyeol spoke with a hint of dejection.

He could only let out a sigh and declare, “Well, allow me to narrate you the plot. What an oldie. How do you even survive?”

He watched Chanyeol step into the room and take the spot beside him on the bench. He scooted to keep some distance between them and turned to the taller. Chanyeol’s eyes were really beautiful, entrancing. 

“I was brought up in the old ways. I’m sure I’ll catch up.” Chanyeol flashed an apologetic grin.

Baekhyun hit a random key on the piano and shuddered at the loudness. “You have a nice voice,” he blurted.

“I-” He looked up to find a flushed Chanyeol. “Thank you. It’s nothing compared to yours, though.”

“When did you ever hear me sing?” He froze, looking up at the taller.

“It’s evident you’re a good singer from the way you... you… raise your voice at me? Your range must be glass shattering.” Baekhyun swatted Chanyeol hard on his chest, surprised when the taller put his hand over his to push it away playfully while sporting a grin. “Bride Wars? We got distracted.”

“Your fault.” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out and almost doubled over in surprise when Chanyeol did the same. He wasn't expecting the taller to get goofy. And he looked so...cute. It wasn't something he'd expected the taller to do. He grinned at the thought of Chanyeol throwing up a peace sign while sticking his tongue out. He shook his head.

“What's going on in that head?” Chanyeol bumped shoulders and he blinked before he shook his head again. He did not want Chanyeol knowing what was going on in his head. Nor did he want to express how pleasant he felt.


	10. Nine

9\. 

* * *

“So— _Bride Wars._ Once upon a time in an extravagant city called New York—” Chanyeol leaned down a bit and into Baekhyun's space, wanting to show the other he was paying close attention. He knew if he held his usual posture it might look disinterested even though he was anything but. So he did what a very human him would do— slouched and craned in closer, only to have Baekhyun say, “You've heard of New York right, oldie? Or have you been stuck in Europe and live in a time where the colonies don't exist?” 

He couldn't help the pout on his lips from coming. He felt a bit insulted but then again, Baekhyun had always been intellectually superior to him— or at least he considered it so. But he couldn't help the air of defensiveness that clouded him, “Of course I do. And I know New York! Just because I'm a bit behind with other stuff doesn't mean I'm not educated!” 

A snicker from the smaller. Chanyeol scoffed as the younger laughed again. He looked away and rolled his eyes before he felt something poke his side. A finger. Baekhyun's finger.“Alright. Just making sure. I'm glad to know you're geography is strong.” 

  


“I was at the top of my batch. You're being cruel and harsh and offensive. I'll have you know, I am perfect in my studies. I-I did not just get into Cambridge without effort!” He continued with his air of offence which slowly melted into eagerness for a banter. But even so, he frowned. Why did Baekhyun assume he was not that great with geography? He felt petty when he asked a question to Baekhyun. A question which he'd asked Baekhyun a hundred years ago. And Baekhyun had explained it to him. “And you— do you know what a thoracentesis is?” 

Occult Studies Baekhyun would not know. So he looked at him with an air of triumphant arrogance. 

“Given that you live here, you could have easily bought your way into Cambridge.” He heard the smaller accuse and his jaw dropped. He was very close to simply narrating everything he's ever learned to prove the younger wrong. Baekhyun slid his finger under his jaw and shut his mouth close and Chanyeol could only dwell on the warm fingers, his competitiveness forgotten as the younger scoffed and went on, “Thoracentesis— right. Whatever could it be?” Baekhyun's fingers now stroked his chin as if deep in thought before he snorted and shot a grin in his direction, “It's the process, where a needle is inserted into the, ah, I forgot the term—” Baekhyun fumbled before he chuckled and went on, “into the space between the lung and the chest wall to get rid of the excess fluid—Pleural space! That's what's it called, yeah.” 

Chanyeol's jaw had dropped again. He knew his heart wasn't the one pounding but his head was equally loud. He was fixated. He couldn't believe his ears or eyes or the words that had come out from his lover's mouth. There was no way— 

“I know it's odd for an occult studies student to know medical stuff. That too, things like these.” Chanyeol watched his lover rub his neck before going, “But something about medicine has been fascinating me for years. So I read, a lot. And I have all the useless information in here.” He tapped his temple but Chanyeol wasn't listening. The lines were beginning to blur. There had been doubts sometimes, these past few weeks. Doubt in himself. Doubt in Baekhyun just being a lookalike. But to hear— to hear some of the things that he'd heard before from Baekhyun a century before. To see Baekhyun have some similar interests to his old self but not know why— his fingers curled into the material of his clothes. He couldn't help but grin. He felt giddy. He wasn't wrong. Baekhyun was slowly unravelling, perhaps. He had to rein in most of his joy. The thrill of it. He fisted his hands, so he wouldn't cling on to Baekhyun and claim his lips in joy. But perhaps he was already grinning because the next thing he knew there was a burst of small laughter filling the room. 

“Medical stuff makes you happy?” The younger's arched eyebrows only made Chanyeol want to kiss it. 

“No, no. It's just that it's fascinating to see someone your age so quick and smart. It's erudite to know stuff that's not from your area of expertise that well. Why did you not take up Medical Science?” Chanyeol asked, his curiosity got the best of him. 

“I don't know. It was one of my options. I mean all my subjects from school pointed towards it too. But then again, I've also been interested in the occult and other creatures of the night. Medical Science,” The younger sighed, parting his soft pink lips, licking them quickly as he if were anticipating something. “seems difficult. Maybe in another time, I would have taken it up.” 

“Oh, I'm sure you would have. You would have succeeded to become one of the best doctors of that university too, trust me. Your knowledge and interest alone would carry you there.” He said earnestly, slipping potions of the past into his words as if it would coax Baekhyun's mind into unlocking. _Remember. Remember. Remember._

“Thanks, Chanyeol. You're the first one to say that. Jon—" Chanyeol knew what name would follow but then again, he was basking in the sincerity in Baekhyun's voice. “People said, it might be too burdening and I agree. I just want to live you know?” 

_I want you to live, too. Forever, if I might add._ He pushed his thoughts down and smiled softly, “I know. I'm sure you'll thrive in this stream too. After all, your brain works pretty fast and creatively.” He paused. He realised he shouldn't dwell on the topic of a university study too long. Not when Baekhyun hasn't remembered. Not yet. He didn't want to create pipe dreams. “Bride Wars! Must you always get distracted?” He glared at Baekhyun, who frowned and pouted. He let out a sigh. He couldn't help it. He did not care how it sounded but he smiled. And Baekhyun shook his head before he folded his arms. 

“Your fault.” 

“I'm aware." He chuckled. “It's always my fault.” 

“So where was I?” Baekhyun bounced a little and Chanyeol laughed. 

“New York, Baekhyun. New York.” 

  


☤☤☤

_The University Library._

_Cambridge, England._

_1919._

Seasons merged from spring to summer, the weather a mixture of both. The night transitioned from young to its peak, and Byun Baekhyun was still not done studying. Perhaps, the first of his statement was a hyperbole but it felt real nevertheless as Park Chanyeol looked at the smaller sitting across him. The first hour of Baekhyun’s study sessions or their daily meetings as he liked to call it was spent taking in the Baekhyun. The act itself did not tire Chanyeol, despite having known Baekhyun for months now. It was ever refreshing to look at his lover’s soft supple cheeks tinted with the softest hues of pinks that rounded when his cheeks puffed or when he smiled broadly. Oh, how he loved being the one to bring out that smile. Today, he was focused on the cute specks of spots on Baekhyun’s skin. A few tiny faint moles, like little sketches of stars, etched on to the perfect creamy canvas. Baekhyun was hunched over, eyes fixated on his book. The library was empty, apart from their two personages, as per their tradition.

It was the only time they enjoyed proper privacy and could be together as lovers and not plain companions. He was not irked to be called Baekhyun’s companion in daylight, but it was far more relieving and satisfying when the nights came about and Baekhyun would come over to his university’s library for them to seek solace in each other’s words, thoughts and bodies. It was freeing to hold his hand, to wrap his hands around his beautiful waist, to hold him close and call him his beloved, to trace his bare skin and litter them with marks and bruises of love that come daylight hid beneath layers of clothes, only ever known to each other the secrets of their doing and their true feelings. It was paradisal. It was in these moments of privacy did he hope sometime that he gained the complete attention of Baekhyun. 

In this dreary hour of knowledge, he felt the textbook was more of Baekhyun’s intended or beloved than he. Chanyeol had been patient and now he’d had enough. 

“Well, hello, love?” He hissed, voice sharply cutting through the air. Baekhyun simply flipped a page as a slender hand slid up to his own, fingers softly wrapping around Chanyeol’s large hand. Baekhyun’s eyebrows remained furrowed in concentration as he continued studying.

Chanyeol let out a loud and evident sigh as his fingers instinctively closed around Baekhyun’s long fingers, his thumb tracing the beautiful vein of his hands. Chanyeol had always found his hands to be rough and ugly compared to Baekhyun’s hands which were crafted to perfection as if Michelangelo had come down himself to sculpt Baekhyun into a perfect image upon conception. Chanyeol ran his fingers against Baekhyun’s hand, softly turning them over and over, taking an interest to trimmed nails. Even then, it offered him limited distraction. He wanted all of Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun.” He let out another exasperated sigh. Why was he feeling lonely even when he was not alone? On days or even a month prior to examinations, Chanyeol had been patient. He was a patient man, after all. But without any further tests due, he expected at least more attention from Baekhyun. He was feeling a strong need to just be loved and held or even talked to. He glanced hurriedly at the clock. Time was slipping by quickly. He raised his voice into a variant of a shout. “Yah, Baekhyun!”

“Hmm?” Baekhyun looked up, pulling Chanyeol’s hand along with his, bringing them up to those perfectly pink lips before brushing them against Chanyeol’s skin, lips pulling into a smile that could light up the entire city's lights. Chanyeol beamed. _Finally._ Only his hopes were disrupted by his lover’s gaze falling back into his book. 

“What are you studying?” He asked, wanting to throw a tantrum by pulling his hand away, yet the warmth was a knot that sealed him there. 

“Chanyeol, I would love nothing more than to discuss it with you, but it’s beyond your understanding and it’s not even your area of interest. I distinctly recall you calling it mundane.” Baekhyun’s eyebrows raised, as he propped his head on his fist, elbow propped up on the table.

Chanyeol swung his legs under the table, sweeping it under Baekhyun’s legs, locking them there before rocking it forward and backwards. He noticed the flush that crept up on Baekhyun’s neck and then face as the gentlest of smiles graced his lips. Chanyeol grinned before snagging Baekhyun’s book towards himself, startling the smaller, who yelped and tried to retrieve the book but his legs remained locked under Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol smirked. “You accuse me too much. I did not say that, Sehun did. And it is not that difficult. I can understand things, too, you know. As a student of law, it is necessary I know every stream. And this, is not even hard.”

“Of course,” Baekhyun mused, voice laced with fake mockery. “My Chanyeol knows it all.” He cooed. “Pray tell, what did you understand because I did not. Teach me.”

He knew nothing. It was a disaster. “Thora-cent-isis. Obviously, it is throat related. A type of cough?”

All he got was a couple of loud snickers followed by soft melodious laughter. He frowned, lips puckering. Baekhyun shifted in his seat to lean closer and kiss his hand again, followed by a soft, “My stupid love.”

“Why don’t you explain it to me then?” Chanyeol never had the knack for medical studies but he always found interest when Baekhyun was the one to speak and explain. The sheer joy of Baekhyun’s eagerness to share, that too, with him was something he prided himself in. The best part of it was, Baekhyun was eager to hear about his day too and it made him happy to have someone like that, added to the fact it was the one he _wanted_ to share his things with. 

Baekhyun gave a loud sigh but began to explain things in a much simpler manner, tailored just for him. A loud string of yells had both Baekhyun and him detaching themselves, the smaller was already on his feet. He assumed it was a group of boys who were out revelling. Of whom, he recognised the voice of his friend. He looked at Baekhyun who looked ready to bolt.

“They’re outside revelling, that’s all. Just some merry time. They’re not going to break into the library like us.” He grinned, reassuring Baekhyun who relaxed. “It’s just Thomas and friends. Hope the lad is fine.”

“ _Just Thomas? Hope he is fine_?” He froze at Baekhyun’s tone, laced with petty jealousy. “Oh, so you know Thomas well enough to know him by voice?”

The other thing Chanyeol loved and ‘hated’ about his lover was the sheer petty jealousy and possessiveness. He knew he belonged to Baekhyun as much as Baekhyun was now his. His close friend, often found their dynamics suffocating and difficult but all Chanyeol found it was endearing. He loved being felt needed by Baekhyun. He loved seeing Baekhyun worked up over him. Baekhyun was irrational, temperamental and wild at heart, and Chanyeol loved him for the poisonous storm he was. It was intoxicating and he too had grown to partly match Baekhyun’s spirit. It terrified others, the change in him. But Chanyeol welcomed it. As long as Baekhyun would have him. He’d spend the rest of his life faring the sea of life to chase his thunderous storm. His Baekhyun. “He just lives on my floor, love.”

“Well, you love his voice enough to be drawn by it when I was speaking.” Baekhyun folded his arms, frowning. Even his lips drooped downwards, the excitement about thoracentesis dying. Maybe it was a bit more serious than he thought it to be. Soft panic bloomed in him.

“It’s not like that!” He quirked. “Honestly, Baekhyun, believe me, I was listening to you.” He quickly repeated the words in a rushed but correct manner.

“What does that prove? I know for a fact that you have excellent memory even when you are distracted. Your attention was elsewhere.” Baekhyun scowled, packing his stuff into his satchel.

“Oh, that is rich coming from you!” He snapped back without thinking. Two could play the game. He had not gotten his attention too. And he demanded justice for it.

  


Baekhyun could not believe his ears when the words left Chanyeol’s lips. Frustration riled up in him. He knew he was being a petty boy. But he did not care. It was only a few hours he got with Chanyeol and Thomas shared a floor with him! Baekhyun only cared about that fact. He wanted to be with Chanyeol all the time too. It was the best feeling in his life. Chanyeol- the best person. Yet he could not help but feel cross over it. He felt like a petty spouse. Chanyeol had not even recognised his voice a week ago when they’d gone to London with Sehun. Chanyeol even had the nerve to turn around and exclaim, “Oh! You? I thought it to be someone else.” 

Though his lover had been inebriated at the moment and had been expecting a waiter. That night, however, was spent with long kisses and declarations of love and a very clingy Chanyeol which made Baekhyun feel even more special. Yet, Thomas got recognised by voice. It was perhaps the immature child in him speaking but maybe if he got Chanyeol riled up enough, even over some fake issue, they’d end up tangled in each other. They’d done it to each other before and the fake pent up frustration further fed their aggression in bed. He could not wait till Chanyeol slammed him against the table. 

“I have been trying to get _your_ attention for over an hour now, only to fail because of thoracentesis and you.”

“And what ever happened to ‘ _I’ll forever be patient for your love and attention even if it be crumbs?_ ’” Baekhyun felt himself grow hot. In a way, he admitted to having been rereading Chanyeol’s letters to him, until they were etched in his memory. He could not help it if Chanyeol had his way with words even if it were the simplest of things.

“It’s been more than an hour!” He heard Chanyeol cry and then run his hands through his perfectly slicked and combed backwards hair, messing it up. The weather had made it dry so a shorter lock of hair fell free, curling on his forehead like a comma. Baekhyun’s knees felt weak. His heart pounded and mouth ran dry when Chanyeol yanked his tie loose. It was only when Chanyeol closed his eyes for a bit longer did he realise that Chanyeol was truly frustrated. He felt a bit bad when Chanyeol slid his book away. Maybe he did not give Chanyeol the attention he needed. He assumed Chanyeol had been exaggerating about the time he took, it surely felt like twenty minutes but the library clock said otherwise. He would make it up to him. Take his time in the world to show Chanyeol how sorry he was. Because if Chanyeol decided to get even as per their agreement, he would not want to be ignored by Chanyeol. 

It was an oddly perfect policy. Get even and forget. Never hold grudges. Hurt and hurt back. Love and love back. If they got highly upset, the other would get back, and settle the score. It ensured lesser chances of old things being brought up against each other in newer fights. It had been his idea and now he dreaded being ignored by Chanyeol. He knew he was selfish but he couldn’t help it. He’d been blessed with Chanyeol and he’d spend a lifetime if not more loving him to the best of his abilities. He knew he did not deserve Chanyeol on so many accounts. Chanyeol deserved someone normal and not insanely temperamental like him to the point of true hysteric madness. Yet, Chanyeol had met his madness with madness and only gotten closer. Baekhyun felt truly blessed. He did not want to mess it up.

“Either way, why should anyone else have your attention but me? I do not like it.” He sat down, opposite Chanyeol. With Chanyeol looking like a god, he did not trust himself to remain standing. “My point stands, I do not like it when all we have are these brief hours. I won’t entertain you dividing the attention meant _for me_ to someone else especially not Thomas.”

He was surprised when Chanyeol, across him, broke into a grin, “Are you being possessive, love? You know you do not have to compete with anyone for my love and attention. Least of all, Thomas Burlington.”

Chanyeol was ecstatic. He not only had Baekhyun’s attention but the latter was fussing over him too. He tugged his hair between his fingers, trying to rein in his grin, given how serious Baekhyun looked. He even shifted from standing to sitting yet again, for reasons unknown but perhaps because he’d gotten on his nerves. It made him a little anxious. He did not want to upset his lover. “Well, love, you either comply with my wishes and keep me happy or I will break your legs and you will have to crawl to the floor you live on, with Thomas.”

His heart was ramming against his ribcage upon hearing Baekhyun’s words. Baekhyun’s threats, though heavy also assured him that he was worthy enough in Baekhyun’s eyes to be cared for. He felt breathless as blood rushed southwards, “Whatever you want, Baekhyun.” He rasped out. 

He licked his lips when Baekhyun slammed the book shut, his eye boring into the other. It was sharp, electric and calculated. He was already breathing harshly. His frustration now of another form as his gaze dropped to Baekhyun’s swaying hips as he came around the table. He parted his legs to provide room for the smaller between them. He felt the smaller fist his tie and lets himself be yanked close. He could see Baekhyun’s moist lips and did not miss the way Baekhyun settled down on his lap. He wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s waist, sliding him forward with such force, the younger gasped. He could already feel Baekhyun, half-hard against his abdomen and his lips ghosting under Baekhyun’s.

“I’m sorry for not paying attention to you, Chanyeol but we only see each other at this hour, I want it to be about us. Only us.” A pale hand cupped his cheek, the very same he’d been holding a while back. Baekhyun’s fingers brushed against his cheekbones, and he let his eyes flutter close, exhaling. Baekhyun shuddered against him at that, clutching his tie harder. “And Chanyeol? If I hear talks around about you even looking at someone else in a manner which I don't like,” Soft nails dug into his skin and let out a harsh groan. He loved this. Baekhyun knew it too. The feeling of nails raking against his skin. Chanyeol found it divine. “I'll rip your eyes out and end you. Do you understand?”

His eyes fluttered open and there was nothing short of a tempest in Baekhyun’s eyes. He knew it was not a joke and he wanted nothing more than to agree. Yet his voice remained maimed as he saw his utterly dislocated look in Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun’s cheeks were flushed and his waist was soft under his hand. He wanted only to close the space between them. He felt dazed and strung out. Their nose softly brushed and his lips were just a sway apart. “End me, then if I do so.” And he meant it. 

“But do you understand? Tell me you do.” Baekhyun’s voice was a ghost of a whisper but urgent, and Chanyeol understood his need for reassurance. 

“Yes, yes, I do love. Now kiss me, please.” He echoed as his fingers grasped the nape of Baekhyun’s neck, bringing him down the same time as Baekhyun dove in for him. Their tongues clashed first, Baekhyun ruining him with a single stripe to the underside as his lips closed over his, he parted Baekhyun’s lips hungrily when the latter recoiled his tongue. Nibbling, he cupped Baekhyun’s cheeks harder, pushing him down against his thigh. The loud string of moans that left Baekhyun’s lips were divine as Chanyeol swallowed those sounds with his lips. He licked Baekhyun’s bottom lip, biting down and tugging till the smaller opened his mouth invitingly. He wasted no time in exploring his warm cavern, groaning when Baekhyun fingered his hair, tugging it hard enough as he felt Baekhyun rolls his hips against his member. Their kisses were hard and fast and desperate. They were one but not enough. Chanyeol kissed him harder when Baekhyun dragged his nails down his clothed arm. His hands traced up Baekhyun’s back, making the smaller arch into him. He couldn’t get enough of those soft lips. They were the softest and it only made him hungrier. The raindrops hit hard against the library window and the thunder was deafening. It only made them closer and more free to voice their pleasure through hungry groans and grunts. Their tongues danced against each other, Baekhyun mewled when his tongue traced his teeth before he was back to sucking those lips. He moaned loudly, as they struggled to press themselves against each other completely, barred by their clothing. He was hot and hard and lost in the insanity that was Baekhyun and he pulled back only to earn a whine from the smaller. “You are perfection and ruination,” He rasped out. Baekhyun was truly the life and death of him. Baekhyun’s lips were puffed and swollen, their lips still connected by a thread of saliva that he hungrily lapped up before kissing Baekhyun again and again and again, till he couldn’t breathe. He still did not want to stop. He wanted to drown. The smaller was clawing at him, drawing him closer, pushing him away to get a breath but yet not letting go. He dug his nails into Baekhyun’s waist to keep him in place as he felt Baekhyun sigh contently against his lips. They weren’t kissing anymore, yet he let his lips linger a while longer, earning a few more long kisses from the smaller than made him shiver in pure ecstasy and pleasure. 

“You’re mine.” Baekhyun finally spoke, through swollen lips and a husky voice.

His fingers brushed against those lips as he kissed him again before nuzzling his neck, “Yours alone.”

They stayed like that for a while, silent yet speaking through their bodies. It was only until the rain died down did he let Baekhyun out of his lap, yet their lips clashed and hands remained laced till Baekhyun was tugging away from him again, hand reaching for his satchel. “Should. Really. Go.” He said between kisses. He looked frenzied as Baekhyun got out of his grasp, walking backwards, laughing. 

Chanyeol knew he had to let Baekhyun go, but he called out, “We are still meeting tomorrow night, right?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun laughed heartily as Chanyeol backed him up against the door and with each step he echoed, “And the night after that and the one after that and the one after that, till the end of time.”

 _What a sap_ , he though as the smaller grinned but he too was grinning widely. He did not get to respond as Baekhyun kissed him one more time before opening the door and rushing out, after uttering a soft, “I love you. You mean the world to me.” Baekhyun turned his back to him before descending the steps. Baekhyun stilled before running back up towards him. He barely had a moment to register before soft lips rewarded him with a chaste kiss and then a smaller peck. Baekhyun spoke in a giddily happy voice, “And try keeping your hair the way it is now. It is divine, with that strand.” Fingers brushed the lock on his forehead before Baekhyun was gone again.

Chanyeol consciously touched his hair before he grinned stupidly. He leaned against the door of the library watching Baekhyun sprint into the night, till he could not see him anymore. Till then and even after he remained smiling. He softly chuckled as he looked at the starry night under which they always met. He felt elated as he softly whispered into the wind, “I love you more. You mean more than the world to me.”

From then on, he never slicked his hair back and he never failed to sweep the single lock around his forehead and it definitely garnered pleasurable rewards from the one he wanted. 

☤☤☤

  
  
————————


	11. Ten

10\. 

* * *

Everything was soft. His hair. His cheeks. The smooth expanse of his skin. Everything was soft and warm. Soft rays of sunshine threatened to spill into the room, barricaded only by the thick curtains, Chanyeol had drawn shut somewhere between Baekhyun's colourful narrative of _Bride Wars_. Somewhere along the lines, the younger had ended up dozing off even though he kept insisting he was awake and there was much to tell. In the end, Chanyeol was left with slurred heavy words turned gibberish and a droopy head against his shoulder. He contemplated moving, to ease Baekhyun's weird position. His neck would be sore once he woke. His room wasn't too far off either. Yet, all he found himself doing was adjusting the boy slightly so his head would easily rest on his lap. It wasn't a comfortable position— but it was a happy one for him. He thread his fingers softly through Baekhyun's hair, a smile blossoming on his face when Baekhyun shuffled closer to his touch. There's nothing more he wanted than to be in the moment for a long while. To study Baekhyun's blissful face, void of anguish and desire of home, void of blanketed resentment against him. He looked just like he did all those years ago, beside the lake, nestled in his lap and smiling up at him. The only difference was perhaps the clothes and hair colours and the sentiments. 

Combing his fingers once again through soft locks, he let his fingers dip lower, memorising the feeling of Baekhyun's skin under his touch. Old habits die hard, they say and Chanyeol couldn't stop himself from instinctively brushing his thumb across soft plush pink lips, shaped into a perfect pout. He was the luckiest man in the world. He felt movement, and he froze, eyes flicking up to see if Baekhyun had been awake. He was met with sleepy eyes and a soft smile and Chanyeol swore his soul was almost returned to his body. 

“Stupid.” Baekhyun coarsely said, eyes barely open, vision narrowed by his eyes. Was Baekhyun talking in his sleep? His lips curled upwards as he humoured the boy. 

“Stupid?” he echoed. 

“Yeah, you,” Baekhyun mumbled out in gradual pauses before his eyes rolled back. 

Chanyeol's cheek hurt from the grin plastered on his face. He was giddy. Nothing compared to the joy he felt right now. It almost felt as if Baekhyun was returned to him. 

Baekhyun's eyes opened again an hour later, wiping the drool that now stained Chanyeol's pants. He wasn't sure if he'd wash those pants anymore. He felt himself chuckle when Baekhyun blinked multiple times, peering up at him as if realising what position he was in. He braced himself for the swift departure or some cold words but instead, all he got was a, “Won't you sleep, Chanyeol?” 

For the second time that night, he froze. He couldn't believe his ears. Baekhyun wasn't rebuking him. Wasn't pushing him away. Wasn't running away. Baekhyun was concerned. And perhaps he dwelt too much on Baekhyun's words, because the younger simply continued, “You should really sleep.” 

“Are you sleeping well?” he whispered, almost scared to talk as if a spellbound their moment of peace and acceptance, and if he spoke any louder it would dissipate. 

“Hmm? Hmm.” Baekhyun purred, arching his body up, making Chanyeol realise he was still not completely awake and leaning more towards the sleepy side. Baekhyun shifted further into his lap, and his spine straightened itself. Baekhyun was nuzzling his thighs, turning to get comfortable and was almost face to face with his crotch. He gulped. If he were human, he'd already been breaking into a nervous sweat. Baekhyun whimpering in his sleep, this close to him, didn't help. It affected him when Baekhyun made noises in his sleep across the castle. And right now, those noises were aimed to send the blood flowing straight to his cock. He closed his eyes, before busying himself in playing with Baekhyun's hair. His solace arrived when Baekhyun, deep in slumber, purred out a “Chanyeol.” 

Maybe he was creeping into his heart after all. 

There were rare instances in which Chanyeol found himself perplexed as to what to do— and how to handle a sleeping lover who remained oblivious to his emotions as well as their memories rendered him far more perplexed. He stared for a while— an act he wouldn't get tired of. Baekhyun mumbled a lot in his sleep, most of it incoherent perhaps verbal remnants of his dreams and Chanyeol had no clue what a "Mongryong" was but it was the only word that occurred twice. And perhaps there was a pang was curious jealousy in him, and an intrusive thought of "Mongryong" being another Jongdae. Yet, his jealous heart throbbed when Baekhyun's fingers slid over his, almost clutching them in his sleep. When Baekhyun's eyes opened again, it was dawn. Chanyeol wasn't breathing as warm eyes bore into his, oozing liquid of brown pooling in his irises, under the warm light of the room, almost glistening. “Perfection,” Baekhyun whispered, eyes dazed. Chanyeol felt slender fingers on his jaw, feather-light, tracing his skin. Chanyeol stopped breathing, his eyes fluttering. He couldn't suppress the shudder than possessed his body. He was yearning for this. He couldn't look away from Baekhyun. Enchanted and entrapped. Wrapped around the younger's finger just as he had been that beautiful night. Mesmerized, and lost to Baekhyun's touch, he let his fingers curl around Baekhyun's wrist as Baekhyun's fingers slowly dipped under his jaw, to his neck. Baekhyun was falling asleep again but murmured something again. 

“I beg your pardon?” His voice was caught in a breathless whisper. 

Brown eyes were melting into his again as the younger's pink lips puckered together before his words came out in a slurred gasp, “My forbidden fruit. You've bewitched me. I should not want you but…I do.” 

Those words. Those very words. His grip tightened on Baekhyun's hand as a sharp cry tore itself loose from his lips, “What?! What did you just say?!” His voice rose in maddening excitement. He blinked rapidly and as his daze cleared he beheld the sight of Baekhyun on the ground, lodged within the small space between the piano and the seat. Chanyeol looked at him bewildered and pushed his luck. "Say it again, Baekhyun. Say it.” 

“Say...what?” Baekhyun blinked up, his features morphing into confusion. Eyebrows knit as he blinked rapidly, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the light. “Why'd you drop me?”

Chanyeol let out a sigh. But there was no frustration in him. The thrill was bubbling in his veins. Words. Words spoken in privacy. Shared between him and his lover, countless times, a century ago. Recreated. Word for word. It was every confirmation he needed. Every assurance. That amidst his sleep, the deepest recesses of Baekhyun's mind was stirring, unravelling and it was the side which knew him, loved him, cherished him. The side that remained by him all those years ago. The memories were there. He was beginning to scratch the surface and nothing would stop him now. He'd break through those walls, he'd unlock those doors. He'd open the jar and set it all free. He wouldn't stop. No, he needed to get there. He knew Baekhyun wanted it too. In this rush of emotions, his eyes felt moist. “Perfection,” he repeated. 

“What?” Baekhyun looked up at him, before grabbing on to his knee to hurl himself up. His fingers closed around Baekhyun's elbow. He didn't miss the flush on Baekhyun's cheeks. Baekhyun stood up, neck flushed and cheeks a deeper shade of red. Chanyeol felt Baekhyun's eyes on his thighs. Gaze following, they both ended up looking at the same spot of drool. “Go to sleep, Chanyeol You need it. Sorry.” The younger quipped in a high pitched tone and in a haste before he waddled out as fast as he could.

Chanyeol felt himself grinning like a madman. In the sanctity of his library a moment later, he found himself gingerly pulling out a book, with just its hardcover on. An engraved _1920_ , was etched on the cover. Flipping it open, in the box of it, his fingers delicately slid under an array of well-maintained papers. He found himself reclined in a cushioned leather chair for the rest of the morning, holding one particular piece of paper. As he reread its contents over and over and over again. He'd not forgotten the words of the beloved poem he'd received. No, it was something that comforted him. That carried him forward and to hear them today. The words on ink brought to life again. He was happily bent over, his eyes felt crinkled from joy. There was nothing more that mattered at the moment. Or in those hours. When dawn turned to noon, and soft sun rays barely brushed his toes as they peered in from the windows. Yet all he could focus on was one photograph stuck at the back of the beloved letter. Void of colour, yet a soul had never seemed more vibrant than it did in Byun Baekhyun's photograph— a century ago, yet the most lively thing to grace Chanyeol's eyes. His fingers softly brushed over the soft smile Baekhyun sported and then his eyes. He brought it to his lips before he put it away. He almost felt transported to that day. That blissful day, when they met. That beautiful library. Never a moment had been dull after that. The starlight of his light. His northern star. 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun's oddly near voice jolted him out of his reverie. He'd been too dazed to even have heard Baekhyun come in. 

“Yes, love?” He cleared his throat, shutting the faux book as he stood up. The boy was dressed in a white t-shirt, the same one which had unravelled Chanyeol. The same tight jeans and tousled hair. 

“Wanna go out?” Baekhyun rocked himself on his heels. Chanyeol's eyebrows shot up. He blinked rapidly.

“Now?” It barely felt like a moment since he'd gone to sleep.

“Uh, yeah. For someone who has his watch on all the time, you sure do lose track of time a lot. Don't you?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow back. If he had been disturbed or flushed by last night's events, it didn't show. 

“Time flies by when you're old.” Chanyeol chuckled as he checked his watch. _Noon_. He had been staring at a photograph for a really long time. 

“You're like 20.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. 

“Close but not yet not.” He found himself joking back. 

“I don't really care.” Baekhyun shot back almost instantly.

“Okay.” He did feel a bit hurt. Age always mattered. 

“I was kidding.” 

“You did not need to clarify that.” 

“Well, if you didn't look like a kicked puppy I wouldn't have." Baekhyun crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

Chanyeol's knees felt weak. As weak as they did when he'd heard Baekhyun in the tub. The ringing in his head was loud. All he could focus on was how Baekhyun's t-shirt rode up a bit in the process and now he was struggling to not drop his gaze. He had to remind himself he was a gentleman and not a beast. Yet he was a creature of the night. But then again, he was from England in the 1920s that too. Being a gentleman always got you places and in bed. He wanted to be in Baekhyun's bed. “I'm glad to know you care about the effect of your harsh statements on me and are concerned about it too. It's cute.” 

“I'm hungry,” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol did not miss the flush on his cheeks. 

“Me too.” It came easily to him. 

“Well, are you going to take me out or not? I feel stiff. No thanks to your hard thighs last night—” Baekhyun paused but it was too late. A grin was already creeping up on Chanyeol's face. He couldn't help it. “Oh, fuck off. I didn't say anything.” 

“And I didn't hear anything.” The mirth was strongly laced with his voice. 

ΨΨΨ

Lunch was beautiful when your lover from a hundred years ago, wasn't trying to run away and report you to the police and when he genuinely looked interested in the conversation. Despite him trying his best to not look interested. Chanyeol found Baekhyun fidgeting, and it almost felt like Baekhyun was making a show of not listening but he always leaned forward slightly when he was. He was doing that a hundred years ago. He was doing that now. 

“You're really telling me nobody has tried to break into the castle? Like ever?” Baekhyun's voice rang out clearly in the empty restaurant. Chanyeol watched Baekhyun's greasy fingers stuff fries in his mouth after flinging them in accusation towards him. 

“That is not what I said. I said nobody got that far.” Chanyeol reached for a fry himself before it was swatted away by Baekhyun. He shrugged. It's not like he needed the fry anyway. Perhaps he was delving too much into his human habits. 

“What? You shot them or something?” Baekhyun lips rounded around the straw of his strawberry-kiwi mock-tail. Remaining there as he looked up in Chanyeol, completely oblivious to the effect. 

Chanyeol offered a smile, but it felt strained as he focused his gaze on Baekhyun's head. “Or something.” 

“So I'm the cursed one?” 

“No, you're the special one.” 

“Because.” Baekhyun dragged out the word before he pointed to the space between the two of them. “We know each other?” 

“That's right.” Chanyeol felt a hopeful smile on his face. Baekhyun was at least considering it. 

“Ever considered psychological help?” 

Chanyeol let out a sigh. It hurt that it still felt like a joke to Baekhyun, but then again he wasn't going anywhere. Though, Chanyeol hoped he would be more willing. His rational side of his still prodded the thought that nobody would be willing under these circumstances. He probably did look like a madman. “I'm _the psychological help_.” 

“No, but seriously. You should phone a therapist after you're done giving sessions.” Baekhyun shook his head gravely. 

“And maybe you should be more careful with your words?” Chanyeol quipped as Baekhyun scoffed. 

“Or what? You gonna lock me up, Chanyeol? Oh, wait—” Baekhyun gasped, hand over his mouth, eyes widened. “You already have!” 

Chanyeol flinched. Baekhyun sounded playful about it all, yet it stung. He hadn't thought his plan through earlier when it all had happened. He acted on instinct. Just like an animal. But he supposed animals didn't particularly care about the consequences when they acted. They lived in the moment. He, on the other hand, had a lot of future moments to think about. He decided to keep it light. “What, did you sleep wrong today?” 

“Obviously, I slept on you,” Baekhyun said in mock defiance. 

“You seemed to have rather enjoyed it. The stain in my pant is proof.” He chuckled, reaching for Baekhyun's drink. 

“There's nothing soft about you.” Baekhyun swat his hand off again but he was more adamant in getting the drink, which just ended up with a couple of more swats on his hand and then him waving Baekhyun's hand off and then Baekhyun pinning his hand down on the table, which he allowed. Mostly because he loved the feeling of Baekhyun's fingers wrapped around his wrist. Baekhyun was too busy taking huge sips of his drink to even realise where his hand was and how long it stayed there. 

“Is that in reference to my body or is your evaluation of my personality included too?” He titled his head, looking at Baekhyun.

“A little bit of both, really” Baekhyun admitted after a minute of thought, lips curving upwards. 

Chanyeol felt himself smiling back. He let out a soft chuckle before rubbing the nape of his neck. “My socialising skills are a bit rusty.”

”And outdated, like really outdated. You don't even fit in.” Baekhyun started on his next batch of fries. 

“Why, thank you.” He feigned a look of hurt, only to have a Baekhyun grinning back. 

“You're most welcome.” It was really refreshing to seem normal. To feel normal with no animosity between them. It almost felt like Baekhyun had decided to bury it this morning. Chanyeol didn't mind. Baekhyun's gaze fell on their hands and his lips pursed before he removed his hand rather hastily. Or tried to. Chanyeol's fingers found themselves wrapped around Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun shuddered. He felt himself suppress a smile looking at the younger.

“Do you want dessert?” Chanyeol found himself asking as he basked in the moment of Baekhyun not pulling his hand away. 

“Do you have anaemia?” Baekhyun asked, effectively ignoring the question Chanyeol had posed. 

“What?” He played dumb. 

“You're so pale and cold. Do you have anaemia?” Baekhyun interrogated. 

“I guess you could say that.” Chanyeol found himself lying through grit teeth, letting Baekhyun pry his hand away.

“Maybe you should move to Hawaii. It'll keep you warm. Or India.” Baekhyun suggested as Chanyeol rounded the bill at the counter. The younger was sticking close to him for some reason, almost brushing against his black jacket. He turned as the lady at the counter counted the money. 

Chanyeol shrugged his jacket off before he wrapped it around Baekhyun's shoulders. “There. You could have just said you were cold, instead of suggesting warm places.” 

“I— am not cold.”

“Yeah? Well, hold on to it anyway.” He noticed Baekhyun clutching the jacket tighter and it made him smile when the jacket wasn't handed back to him. 

They walked out after a while, and Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to hold Baekhyun's hand. Everything seemed perfect. However, the younger had stuffed his hand into his pockets. So instead he insisted on hot chocolate and warm pastries. To which, Baekhyun instantly agreed. There was a police officer in the bakery and he found himself eyeing Baekhyun whose step momentarily faltered before a gaze was thrown over to him. Chanyeol felt curious about how it would play out. If Baekhyun would try to escape again. But all he got was a, “I'll have the hot chocolate and a croissant.” 

“I'll have the same,” Chanyeol said as he passed the crisp bills into Baekhyun's hand. He could feel the tension between them as Baekhyun clutched the notes but lingered. “You can get anything else you want, too.” 

“You're not coming to place the order?” Baekhyun's voice grew smaller. 

“I'm a bit tired. Dizzy really. Maybe you're right about the anaemia.” Chanyeol faked a yawn before he acted without thinking. Ruffling Baekhyun's hair, he turned around, only to realise what he did. He didn't falter or look back, afraid he might see a very confused Baekhyun. Instead, he took the corner most seat in the shop. And waited.

ΨΨΨ

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol's tall figure turn around the counter to take a seat in the corner of the café. His heart was thundering. He could feel the blood rushing in his veins, a faint ringing in his ears. He felt anxious. Conflicted. The entirety of the day had been nothing but pleasant. He'd come to terms last night with his situation— well, in reality, he was just tired of fighting it all. He'd given up the moment he'd woken up on Chanyeol's lap. The moment he'd returned to his room and thrown himself on his bed. There wasn't any point of fighting it. _Fighting him_. Mad as a man Chanyeol was, he no longer seemed dangerous. Only lonely. That made him sad too, for some reason. It confused him. Under any other circumstances, he'd have been over the moon to have befriended Chanyeol, to have gotten close to him. Right now, he was conflicted. Just when he had come to terms with his situation. That there wasn't any way out. The universe was mocking him again. The policeman was right behind him in the line for the payment. It almost felt like the policeman was breathing down his neck. All he had to do was turn. Turn and talk. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it. The weight of the previous encounter was too much. Another part of him was also lingering on Chanyeol. He didn't want to ruin the day. It had been the most pleasant day. He didn't want to spend the day crying if he failed. Crying and moping. It disgusted him now. So he did what he thought was best, he turned a blind eye to it all. He smiled at the barista and placed their order. He even added a cotton candy packet for Chanyeol. It would help him his condition. He blinked, catching himself shocked over that thought. But it was too late. The order was already placed. He simply thanked the barista before he clutched the bill and turned. The police officer was smiling down at him. He found himself nodding in greetings before he stepped aside and away from the man. He felt sweat trickle down his back. Suddenly, he wasn't that cold anymore. He let out a breath. 

He found Chanyeol at the farthest corner of the café, besides the fireplace. Baekhyun forced his heart to not beat faster at the thoughtfulness. _It's just cause he's cold_. He reminded himself. Chanyeol's one leg was flat over the other. His usual perfect posture was slightly slouched. Baekhyun closed the distance between them in quick strides, taking the seat opposite Chanyeol. He did not know why, but he was flashing a smile, lips working on their own accord. “This must be a really good café. The line was killing me.” He spoke, fanning himself before he looked up to see Chanyeol intently staring at him. Chanyeol did that a lot. It was unsettling at first how Chanyeol always maintained eye contact whenever he looked. But this felt different. He gripped the edge of the armrest, feeling his smile falter under Chanyeol's gaze. Shouldn't Chanyeol be happy that he was back? That he didn't run? 

“I was beginning to miss you,” Chanyeol said after a while. “You took your time.” 

“T-The line was big.” Baekhyun numbly repeated. Chanyeol's words punching him in the gut, reminding himself that it was his conscious decision to not talk to the policeman. 

Chanyeol smiled smoothly as he scooted forward in his chair and chuckled. “What's that in your hand?” 

He didn't miss Chanyeol's curious eyes or the strain in his voice. He looked down at the crumpled bill in his hand before he uncurled his fingers and dropped the piece of paper willingly into Chanyeol's outstretched palm. “The bill.” 

Chanyeol inspected it, almost as if looking for something on it before his gaze was boring into him. “What do you want to do after this?” 

“Let's go back. I want to explore the library.” He tried. He had been curious earlier today. And of the ornate book in Chanyeol's hand. “Am I allowed there?” 

“You know you are. There isn't a place in the castle I wouldn't let you roam into.”

“Including your wing?” He found himself curious as their order was served. 

“Why don't you come there?” 

“I don't like walking.” Baekhyun lied. It was mostly cause he was terrified of what he'd see there. Maybe he'd find dead bodies or strange torture devices. And because he was scared of normalising the idea of wanting to spend time with Chanyeol to the point he'd negated the idea of personal space. “So why don't you come over to mine more often?” He blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Chanyeol's mouth opened and shut. Lips parting and pressing together and the odd thought of how nice his lips looked passed in Baekhyun's mind as Chanyeol numbly bit on them. He gulped. Chanyeol was blinking rapidly and he looked like a malfunctioning website. “I—It's your room. Your private space.” Chanyeol started, before his gaze faltered and he looked away. Almost... _shyly_. Baekhyun felt dumbfounded. Was Park Chanyeol shy of spending time with him in a bedroom? It was almost laughable before Chanyeol said. “You're right. Should I sleep in your room from tonight?” 

“Too far, Park.” Baekhyun scoffed and Chanyeol had the nerve to look like a scolded child. 

“Alright. I'll visit you more often...since you're asking for it. Dying for it.” Chanyeol winked. _Winked_. 

Baekhyun choked on his hot chocolate, coughing. _Fuck_. His thoughts were getting more uncontrollable. He couldn't help it. When Chanyeol stood up and came over to pat his back and rub it slightly. Baekhyun recovered but was sizzling under the touch. It was tender. He shuddered before rasping out an “I'm fine.”

“You should be more careful.” He heard Chanyeol say before a seat was pulled up beside him and now he had the taller sitting beside him, patting his back softly and passing a glass of water. He felt the glass touch his lips, “Drink.” 

Baekhyun took small sips before he felt a bit better. Pushing the glass away, he looked at Chanyeol who was intently staring at him. 

“Are you having trouble breathing?” 

“No. Thank you, though” He found himself saying. Chanyeol regarded him for a while before nodding. 

“Do you know the movie they're playing on the TV there? The skeleton of the dog is cute.” 

Baekhyun felt paralysed by the statement alone, and it wasn't until he followed Chanyeol's line of gaze did he feel his shoulders relax. “That's not how you ask questions, you dumbass!” He swatted the taller's arm as he took in _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ playing on the TV. 

“Ow. What's wrong with what I said? It is what it is!” Chanyeol spoke defensively, a genuine frown on his face. Baekhyun felt himself smile as he pointed at the television, opening his mouth to explain the rest of the reference and the movie. He hadn't realised how much the two of them were grinning and laughing until the credits rolled in. He realised Chanyeol did give hilarious commentary, which was mostly genuinely curious and oblivious ones. He hadn't realised how Chanyeol had almost leaned down amidst the chatter of the place towards him, to hear better. Baekhyun only realised it when he'd turn to ask Chanyeol if he was going to finish his chocolate, and his lips had almost brushed the taller's ears. If Chanyeol had noticed he'd said nothing. And Baekhyun blamed his hot cheeks on the chocolate. He felt warm and nice and that was good for a change. When Chanyeol stood up, it was already evening and Baekhyun didn't hesitate to take his hand when offered. He let Chanyeol pull him to his feet and even let him dust the crumbs off his jeans. Baekhyun let himself bask in the warmness of the bubble that was today. 

  
  


ΨΨΨ

  
  


Baekhyun was craving more food. It was late at night. He'd finished his dinner with Chanyeol a couple of hours ago. He'd even slept a little, thanks to the dim light emitted from the petite snow globe lamp Chanyeol had gotten him. Baekhyun genuinely smiled that day. And genuinely had laughed later that night when the room had warmly lit up. 

Baekhyun drew himself out of his thoughts. He slid out of bed, searching for the flip flops he'd gotten before sliding his feet in them. He knew where the kitchen was. He knew where the fridge was. He knew how to take food for himself. Yet, even the act of freely roaming into someone's fridge, especially Chanyeol's given their condition made him nervous. Yes, he'd come to terms with the fact that Chanyeol and he now shared a house, and even meals and moments. Baekhyun cursed himself for feeling lonely but he did enjoy their conversations and moments like today. When the reality of the situation slipped into the recesses of his mind, he forgot all about his worries, almost as if he'd left them behind. Or so he told himself. He'd made peace with the idea already and yet he didn't want to give Chanyeol the satisfaction of knowing he'd become comfortable enough to not just wander about but to venture into the fridge himself. It almost felt personal. Baekhyun getting food, three times a day was just to ensure his survival. Baekhyun himself indulging into Chanyeol's fridge at the latter's expense was a sign of comfort and luxury. He was simply glad that it was late and Chanyeol was asleep in his wing. The kitchen was gladly a floor below them, and Baekhyun could be stealthy. After all, he had light feet. Chanyeol would have to be a bat to hear the soft padding of his flip flops against the floor. 

He felt like an intruder. The house was not dark, moonlight occasionally peering in, along with the candles lit, cradled in their holders against the wall. Baekhyun blinked, surprised. Did they forget to put the candles off? He'd never ventured out of his room at night but he'd remembered the first time he'd come in at night, there had been utter darkness save from the phone's flashlight and definitely no candles in the holders. Baekhyun eyed the long hallway, even though lit by candles, didn't help his fear of the darkness at the other side. What if the wind blew and put all the candles off? He'd be left alone in the dark. That too in a hallway. He'd die of fear before he even started screaming. 

_This isn't a horror movie_. _You'll do fine_. He told himself as he ventured down the hallway. Besides what's the worst that could happen? He'd be pushed into a room and locked up? That's already checked off the list. Baekhyun turned around the corner, jumping when he saw Gorman with a tray on the other end of the hall. The glass was stained red as Gorman balanced another similarly stained glass in his other hand. He didn't know why but he rolled back into the wall, thankful he hadn't been spotted when Gorman's footsteps carried themselves further away. Baekhyun felt weirded out as he waited for the footsteps to grow faint before he resumed down on the path to the kitchen. 

“Oh fuck, yes.” Baekhyun barely whispered, happy, when he made it to the fridge. “Ooh.” Baekhyun couldn't help himself as he noticed another fridge. So much food. Baekhyun let out a happy moan as he tugged the first fridge open. Finally, after hours of debate, his hunger would be sated. Baekhyun looked up and immediately stumbled back

“Fuck.” Baekhyun breathed out. He was clutching his heart, feet rooted to the spot. All Baekhyun could hear was his heartbeat. His throat felt constricted. He clamped his trembling fingers down. Blood. So much blood was staring back at him. The fridge was neatly stacked with blood bags. The fridge was full of it, Baekhyun was pressed up against the counter when he felt his hand knock something off the counter. Momentum replaced his paralysis as he crouched to catch the glass, grasping it barely before it hit the ground and shattered. It was the glass Gorman was holding. Baekhyun noticed and then noticed the residual content now staining his fingers. He bit his lip from screaming, the horror of it, combined with his strong belief in the _horror_ was making Baekhyun tremble. Weakly, he brought his fingers to his nose, almost gagging at the metallic scent that filled his nose. He quickly placed the glass back on the counter, wiping his hand against his pants, ridding it of the liquidy mess, still leaving a dry stain behind. Baekhyun didn't have to piece together a lot. It all made sense—

He hadn't imagined Chanyeol moving that fast in the dining hall. 

He hadn't imagined Chanyeol looking sick, almost gagging while eating food with him. 

He hadn't imagined the always cold hands and paleness.

Chanyeol speaking more anciently, now made more sense. The policeman not batting an eyelash, the cashier freezing under Chanyeol's sultry command— Baekhyun jumped as his thoughts cut through when the fridge door fell shut. 

Baekhyun looked at his blood-stained fingers and then at the glass. He heard a door open and someone in the dining hall. Baekhyun went rigid before his body took over, silently striding to the steps before he was sprinting down the hallways. It wasn't until he made it to the hallway to his wing, did Baekhyun register how erratically he was breathing. And then it the actuality of the situation dawned on him. Chanyeol either was a human who had a weird blood diet, chasing a gothic fantasy or Chanyeol wasn't human at all. He turned around the corner rapidly, his door was just around the corner, he took a turn to be met with a face of red eyes, veiny. Fangs and long nails. 

Baekhyun screamed as he took in Chanyeol, stumbling backwards, “Ahhhhh, oh my lord. Sweet Jesus mother of Mary! Holy Holy Holy—” Baekhyun sputtered as Chanyeol himself was screaming. Why he didn't know. Oh lord. Chanyeol was still screaming when a hand clamped down on his mouth. Chanyeol's hands were still the same only his nails were hard and long. Baekhyun was still screaming. “Hmph. Hhhhh.” 

“B-Bae—.” Chanyeol's eyes were wide. Baekhyun's own were threatening to roll out onto the ground and away. Baekhyun wished it would happen so he wouldn't have to witness any of this. Baekhyun didn't want the hand on him, so he didn't the best he could to bite down. “Shit— Fuck.” Baekhyun registered Chanyeol swearing. Baekhyun was surprised when the hand didn't move. Chanyeol's head tilted, he looked equally panicked. He felt Chanyeol take a step closer, the other hand digging into his waist. 

Byun Baekhyun had been told he was a snack by a lot of people. He wasn't prepared to be an actual meal yet. Baekhyun's heart almost gave out as Chanyeol's eyes fluttered closed, mouth parting. Baekhyun's own vision grew black. He was going to be eaten while he was asleep. Just what he needed. His body and vision gave out as Chanyeol's fangs seemingly neared him.

ΨΨΨ

Patience was something, Chanyeol prided himself in. He could wait. At least, he hoped he could. It was late at night, far later for Baekhyun to have been padding down these halls. Chanyeol was grateful he'd made the decision of letting candles burn at all times. Honestly, he was more afraid of Baekhyun incurring an accident upon himself now. He sharply zoned in, tracing Baekhyun's footsteps as he turned the page of the book he was reading, absentmindedly. He was far more interested in Baekhyun's adventure around their house than what the book promised. He never really understood Baekhyun's penchant for constantly drowning himself in novels back in the day, of delving deep into the fancy of unrealistic standards. However, with time, his own notions had crumbled and he too had surrendered himself to fancy. And he had liked it, a lot more than he'd ever admit to Baekhyun. If Baekhyun remembered. Even if Baekhyun didn't, he'd talk till every piece of the puzzle fell into place. 

Chanyeol had been so deep in thought, imagining Baekhyun and him talking about themselves and the past, that he'd completely missed the first “Oh fuck yes.” followed by an “Ooh.” 

Chanyeol found himself gripping his book. He didn't know why he brought the book up to cover his face as Baekhyun gasped. Baekhyun was definitely a level lower, towards the kitchen. No, Baekhyun was in the kitchen. His curiosity got the best of him as he sat up, when Baekhyun uttered a “Fuck.” Baekhyun was touching himself. In the kitchen. Every ounce of his borrowed blood rushed south at the thought of it. Baekhyun was not in the privacy of his room. He was out in the house, where either he or Gorman could walk in. Chanyeol shuddered, it's like his lover wanted him to watch. He dropped the book as he walked at a normal pace. He wanted to see Baekhyun. He wanted to see Baekhyun come undone. He needed to. He had hardly held on the last time. But this time was different. Baekhyun was in a common area. If anything, Chanyeol could always make an excuse. Chanyeol was in a trance himself, he felt his fangs slide out, he was a mess. He would just look, maybe once. He spaced out, as he simply walked towards the sounds of footsteps— Chanyeol blinked, dazed. Thoughts of Baekhyun's pretty little body, leaning against the counter with sweat drizzling down his neck, lips parted just as he comes apart, dissipated as a very horrified and loud Baekhyun came in. And then Baekhyun was too loud. His gaze bore into Baekhyun before he saw himself in Baekhyun's eyes and then he did something he hadn't done in a lifetime. He screamed. He grappled for Baekhyun, slamming a hand on his mouth, eyes wide. His mind was blank. It was barren of thought. He didn't know what to think. He could only hold on to Baekhyun and attempt to say his name. He failed. It dawned on him slowly just how colossally he had messed up. 

Baekhyun was looking at him in his true form. No excuses would cover it up. Chanyeol felt everything he hadn't in a long while, anxiety, fear, sheer panic brewing in him. He cursed. What would he say to his lover? Ta-da? What would he tell Baekhyun? Perhaps if he started at the beginning—his hand felt ticklish and wet as he slowly pulled out of his head to register what had happened. The little one actually had tried to bite him. Even in moments like these, he found himself fawning a little bit at the action. He stepped closer, hands reaching up to touch Baekhyun, to calm him down as Baekhyun tried to thrash against him. What he wanted to do was to assure Baekhyun to not be scared. He would rather end himself that even hurt Baekhyun or think of doing so. He softly pulled Baekhyun against him. “Baekhyun, I can explain. Let me just—” he looked down to expect Baekhyun's wide eyes boring into his, but Baekhyun was far from conscious and all Chanyeol was holding was a limp body. 

He was done for.


	12. Eleven

11.

* * *

Nestled in the comfort of the room, light from the snowglobe softly casting a glow on his face, his gaze remained fixated on the covers of the bed and the soft fingers curled around the sheets that wrapped Baekhyun's body. He looked feline as his fingers curled and uncurled around the material. Very cat-like. His lips were softly parted as he took short breaths. Chanyeol had sat himself down on the edge of his bed, his back to Baekhyun for a while. He felt confused. Unsure of what to tell Baekhyun when he woke up. _Hi. So, I'm that Vampire from those books you read._ Or, _Hi, I don't know how to assure you but I'm definitely not going to drain you._ Or, _You look like you had a bad dream...perhaps you saw me with fangs? You talk in your sleep. Cute. Haha._

_Hi, Baekhyun._

_I'm still me._

_Don't be scared._

_I'm still your Chanyeol._

_I'm still me._

Maybe he wasn't a patient man, after all. 

ΨΨΨ

Wet. Baekhyun woke to something wet against his cheek. Groaning, he pushed himself up, wincing when his elbow made a _pop_ sound. Drooling. He'd woken up to the drool that had soaked into the pillow. Gross. Yawning, he stretched. Most of his bones cracked. He felt like a creaking door. He curled up into a ball again. Blinking. Staring at the snowglobe. His heart picked up pace at the thought of what he'd seen yesterday. Chanyeol was…. different. Unnatural. The way he had looked last night made Baekhyun _not_ want to look at all. He couldn't even conjure up the entire image. All he could remember distinctly were bright red eyes. Liquid and swirling within those irises. Baekhyun wanted to simply poke at it and see if he could actually scoop some of the red out. What was he thinking? Baekhyun closed his eyes and all he could see was red. Red eyes. Red veins against those eyes. Were they really red? An image of Chanyeol, lips stained with blood popped into his mind. He'd read enough fiction, watched enough movies and shows to know _what_ Chanyeol was. And as appealing the concept was then, Chanyeol made it look scary. Terrifying. He thought of the way Chanyeol looked at him. With longing, Chanyeol would have argued. He could practically hear Chanyeol begging for him to believe they knew each other. Baekhyun wasn't sure what Chanyeol wanted him as. A midnight snack? Dinner? Is that why Chanyeol had been gracious with the food? So he could fatten Baekhyun up and then devour him dry. Chanyeol was playing the witch from _Hansel and Gretel_ , and he was the snack. Baekhyun didn't even want to open the door. As if that would even stop Chanyeol. He remembered the room after the night he had tried to end his life. Dread filled him. He felt oddly grateful that Chanyeol had been gracious enough to not vent his anger out on Baekhyun. And while his mind weighed in the fright that Chanyeol had brought last night, it also weighed in every aspect of Chanyeol's behaviour. He found himself wondering why he should differentiate between Chanyeol and himself. Sure, Chanyeol was of a different species than him. Belonged to the supernatural. Yet, all Chanyeol did _seem_ human. Seemed like a normal person. Of course, holding him there seemed to be another story that he didn't ponder too long on, lest the melancholy of the situation set in again. 

He didn't realise how long it had been lying there, turning every moment with Chanyeol in his head. Reeling it out and studying it. The snowglobe beside his bed glowed softly. What kind of monster would buy something so delicate and pretty? He scoffed. _Monster_. What a degrading term. He refused to address him as that. And what scared Baekhyun was that he didn't know why. He didn't know why the dread that was rising, died down so quick. Why he found himself simply curious by the being that Chanyeol was. He realised Chanyeol was just as much as a being of a species as he himself was a human being. Not all beings were inherently bad. There were the good and there were the bad. He hoped Chanyeol wasn't inherently worse, too. He found himself wishing hard. Maybe he just wanted to avoid this altogether as he had been avoiding everything else that had been bothering him recently. 

What filled him with even more dread is when he closed his eyes to surrender to sleep, he saw himself trapped in those arms, dreamed of his head lolling to the side as Chanyeol in all his red glory, softly painted his neck with kisses. And he had liked it. Arched towards it. Spread his legs a little so as to let Chanyeol slide his hands in between. The pressure had built as Chanyeol had sped up, and then it was gone and the only pressure he felt was the one behind his eyes as he squeezed them shut. He wasn't sure if he was filled with embarrassment as he had the first time he'd jerked off in his place, in that tub— where the last image in his head was Chanyeol— as he'd tipped over the edge. It was a little less embarrassing now, and more dreadful. Confusing. Baekhyun simply pressed his legs together as he lay in bed, glancing at the ceiling. He refused to let himself give in to his body's needs. Refused to give himself into the wretched Chanyeol from his dreams. He refused to give in.

“Fuck it!” he cursed out loud as he threw the covers aside and headed to the shower. The tub still mocked him from its place. He could only let out a frustrated sigh as he turned the dial angrily. Chanyeol had no right to do this to him. He scrubbed his body clean till he felt as if there were a new fresh layer of skin on him. Drying himself, he decided to simply head down for lunch and not acknowledge anything that had happened last night. Yes, he wouldn't dwell much on it. In fact, he hadn't dwelled much on it. Apart from Chanyeol's appearance, which Baekhyun didn't care about, and his diet and perhaps a few things here and there— nothing had changed. He could only pray, Chanyeol would play along and not push it too far. After all, he was doing Chanyeol a favour by letting him be himself. At least he supposed so. He didn't wish to talk about last night. The embarrassment of passing out in Chanyeol's arms was not as bad as the embarrassment he felt when he broke down in front of Chanyeol. He had been doing a lot of embarrassing things in front of Chanyeol. But these were normal things and he would not be belittled for it. At least he hoped so. He would kill Chanyeol if he were to be made fun of. Or at least kill himself to upset Chanyeol. Baekhyun almost laughed at the lack of regard for his own life. Had it been a month earlier, he wouldn't have even joked about it.

He shrugged a t-shirt on, finger combing his hair slightly before he turned the knob and went down to see if he'd be having a meal or if he would _be the meal._

ΨΨΨ

To say he was drowning in fear, would be an understatement. Chanyeol had cooked up over seventeen speeches now, yet all of them failed to be an adequate explanation. What he feared most was Baekhyun's reaction. Even then, he composed himself. The overwhelming emotions only made him incredibly thirsty. He'd been drinking all morning, feasting on blood. His thirst was equivalent to a newly transitioned vampire. For hours, his emotions were at a peak. Manic. It had been a long while since he'd been so unravelled, or on edge. It peaked and then went catatonic. He felt nothing but stillness in his being. He felt his nerves soothe themselves as he honed in on Baekhyun's breath. He assumed Baekhyun would need time— no, he was simply afraid of Baekhyun's reaction. It was his own conscious decision to hole himself up in the dining hall. He had accepted that his mistake would simply result in the consequence of him not seeing Baekhyun for a few days now. Even the possibility of 'days' bothered him. 

He felt his frustration growing. He broke the glass in his hand. He felt Gorman standing behind him shift. He rarely lost his calm or let it show. There were days over the decades they'd been together where he had been far more depressed. Immobile— on days where the memories of London, weighed him down. When Baekhyun's presence in his mind had been stronger and more haunting than ever. Some days he'd go into a frenzy— paranoid when he couldn't bring up Baekhyun's face in his mind, couldn't conjure up a whole image. When he felt like he was forgetting the smoothness of Baekhyun's nose, or his bright eyes that curved into crescent domes when he laughed, or his lips that puckered when deep in thought before flattening into thin lines, or the way his lips turned into a pout before the smile blossomed on his face. When he couldn't remember these, it terrified him. Horrified him about the doings of time. It used to scare him that the way he remembered Baekhyun, perhaps wasn't the way Baekhyun had been at all. The sheer thought of mixing up reality with his fantastical conjuration of Baekhyun, resulting in tainting Baekhyun's true essence, made Chanyeol all the more frightened.

Now, when he had Baekhyun, near him, within his home, he didn't want to spend it away from Baekhyun. He wanted to spend as much time as he could simply _observing_ Baekhyun. Studying every feature of his quintessential being. He knew he couldn't touch or hold Baekhyun the way he desired to. But even the sight of Baekhyun was enough. He'd spend hours gazing, memorising. He wouldn't take a moment for granted. He closed his eyes as he brought up the image of Baekhyun as he'd left him. In his bed, softly inhaling and exhaling. Relaxed. Void of worry, fear and stress. Something Chanyeol had been the root of. He could only hope that when he was awake, he would be able to make Baekhyun happy again. To ease the lines of dread from his face, to treasure and kindle his joy again. His excitement, the very same he'd seen the night they met again. 

Yet, he'd royally fucked it up with his urges and inability to control his features. He'd exposed himself to Baekhyun. He had expected to show Baekhyun himself. But not this soon. What had happened was unexpected. He wanted Baekhyun to warm up to him. To remember first. He'd expected things to work themselves out. For he knew, if Baekhyun remembered, he'd accept it without fault. 

Chanyeol wasn't ashamed of himself for being who he was. That guilt and shame had ridden off nearly a century ago. He'd worked to accept himself. For if Baekhyun had accepted him then, without a bat of an eye, who was he to not accept himself? Who was he to argue when Baekhyun reinforced love and belongingness into his being, into his life again as if nothing had changed? Baekhyun had helped him build himself up back then and he wasn't going to let it crumble now. He simply needed a proper approach that didn't give Baekhyun a heart attack.

He watched Gorman clean the pieces of glass he had left scattered across the table. Gorman simply declared he'd get him a new glass. He didn't stop Gorman. Chanyeol busied himself by craning his neck back and admiring the renaissance paintings on the ceilings. He felt like he was in a basilica. He heard footsteps approach and the door open. His mouth went dry as he noticed Baekhyun standing at the threshold again. His tongue felt twisted as he opted for words. He could only pray that Baekhyun wasn't thinking of killing himself again when he saw the smaller's gaze flicked to the candelabras on the table. 

“Baekhyun,” he softly started, as if testing waters. 

“Really, Chanyeol? It's almost two in the afternoon and lunch is not even ready? Are you getting tardy?” Baekhyun let out a breath as he took the usual seat, opposite Chanyeol. 

“I..” He took a deep breath. Was Baekhyun feigning ignorance? Or was he in denial altogether?

“I am starving!” Baekhyun let out a groan. 

He couldn't believe his ears. He opened his mouth again, to speak of it. He _needed_ to say it. His head snapped in the direction of the door just as Gorman returned with a glass of blood, and at the same time, Baekhyun turned to see Gorman. Honestly, if breathing was essential to his kind, Chanyeol's lungs would have given out by now. The scene that followed would have been hilarious if he himself wasn't in it. Old Gorman spun on his heels to jolt out of the room, the same time Baekhyun sprung from his chair to grab Gorman's tailcoat and yanked him back. Chanyeol wasn't sure why he was standing, but all he could do was take in the scene with eyes so wide, they threatened to roll off his face onto the floor. 

“Don't stop on my account.” Baekhyun firmly said. “I know.” 

Gorman looked frightened— a mouse caught in a trap desperately trying to set himself free. He was trying to tug his coat out of Baekhyun's grip who simply used his other hand for a better grip. Chanyeol was confused. And amused. It was an odd mixture of both. He was at his wits' end and yet he wanted to laugh.

Baekhyun simply turned his head towards him and he felt heat coarse through his body. Baekhyun simply went on “Who am I to stop you from having lunch? At least you'll be having what you truly need. Honestly, I'm just surprised that I'm not the meal.. haha.” Baekhyun laughed nervously. “Or am I dessert?” Baekhyun laughed again with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

“Eccentric!” Gorman whispered, a horrified look on his face as he clutched the glass and looked at Chanyeol for help. 

“Baekhyun, I think we better talk,” he softly uttered. 

“Can we have lunch at least?”

“It's urgent.” 

“I'm not going anywhere.” Baekhyun gave a wrecking grin.

That was an argument he couldn't find fault with. He took his seat and motioned for Gorman to leave and return with Baekhyun's food. He felt an odd calmness over him as he spoke, “About last night…” He took a deep breath. 

“What of it?” Baekhyun smiled and it pleased him to see the smile on those lips as much as it irked him. “What's so different after last night? I'm still stuck here and you— yeah, you're what you are. There's nothing more to it. You're not that special because of what you are.” 

_Rude_. He blinked at Baekhyun's words. He wanted to be special for Baekhyun. But at least Baekhyun wasn't freaking out and seemed rather okay with it. He didn't want to push it any further knowing Baekhyun could have very well been dangling off an edge and one push could throw him down panic lane. But he also felt grateful for Baekhyun's words. Baekhyun had treated him just the same. With possibly equal amounts of hate than before. But at least isn't was not _more_ than before. He was still the same in Baekhyun's eyes. 

“Thank you,” he whispered softly as he watched Baekhyun nod absentmindedly. They sat together in silence. But he didn't like it. He missed his conversations with Baekhyun. He'd gotten accustomed to having meals with him. Talking to him during those meals about random topics. He enjoyed it far too much and the sudden deprivation simply left him longing for more. 

“So about that movie you were telling me— _Bride Wars_. You never really told me what happened when Emma was walking down the aisle,” he started, hoping Baekhyun wouldn't rebuke the conversation. 

Baekhyun was silent for a tiny moment before he broke out into his usual enthusiasm for the movie. Chanyeol couldn't help but grin as Baekhyun went on—

“Well yes— it was so embarrassing. So, what happened was— she was walking down the aisle and that tape? Remember the one I told you about? That one plays while she's walking down the aisle for everyone to see.” 

“Oh no. That's actually terrible. If my friend did that to me, I'd be very upset.” 

“I know right? Chanyeol, I'm telling you. If that happened to me, I'd straight up sabotage their wedding. And make them pay for the rest of their lives, believe me—” 

It was nice to hear his name again on Baekhyun's lips. Spoken without any hostility.

“Oh, I have no doubt.” Chanyeol was beaming. A wicked grin on his face. Of course, Baekhyun would do that. He was always volatile. He truly hadn't changed. Baekhyun would make them pay and make them regret even crossing him. _Wouldn't you, love?_

He kept grinning even though Baekhyun gave him a weird look and narrated the end of the movie. Chanyeol was pleasantly surprised at the happy ending. And simply voiced his distaste. “I would never reconcile with that friend. Disgusting. Pathetic.” 

“Hey, now. That's the beauty of friendship. You forgive. You let go,” Baekhyun countered back swiftly as Gorman served his food. 

Chanyeol felt warm. He felt content. He laced his fingers together on the table, as his lips curved up, head lit with memories. “Yes, that's the beauty of it. You act out. You get even. You forgive. You move on. Isn't that right, Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun simply shifted in his seat, remaining silent. Perhaps his tone had given something away. He felt Baekhyun's eyes on him for a while. He watched Baekhyun diligently cut into his steak. 

“So, what movies have you watched?” Baekhyun spoke softly, but his voice was tinged with curiosity. “I don't think you've mentioned movies.” 

“ _American Psycho_ ,” Chanyeol answered honestly answered, only to be met with an uncontrollable series of snorts from Baekhyun. He frowned. “What, it's a nice movie.”

“Nothing. I just found it funny for no apparent reason,” Baekhyun said, grinning to himself as he stuffed his mouth with potatoes. 

He narrowed his eyes and frowned. Baekhyun was judging him. “Rude,” he spoke out loud this time. “Besides, I like theatre more.” 

“Of course you do.” Baekhyun broke into a series of laughter again. 

“Seriously? What's wrong with theatre?” He was feeling heavily judged. Baekhyun was prodding at his likes. How rude. He liked it. Baekhyun should do it more often.

“Nothing. Nothing's wrong with them. It's just ancient.” 

“I'm ancient.” He found himself admitting with ease, thanks to Baekhyun's calm and collected self.

“Right.” Baekhyun nodded, eyes fixated on a spot over his shoulder. “So you're not really, in your twenties, are you? Unless you've recently been...you know.” 

“I don't actually,” He ended up pushing his luck. He wanted to hear Baekhyun acknowledge it by word. 

“You know…” Baekhyun insisted, again. “Unless...you've been recently,” Baekhyun brought two fingers up to his mouth to gesture fangs, “that.” 

His shoulders were shaking with stifled laughter as Baekhyun rolled his eyes again. He was grinning, wide and hard until it hurt. “No,” he said between a short laugh. “I haven't recently transitioned.” 

“Of course. How old are you again?” Baekhyun's face scrunched up before he uttered. “A hundred and nineteen?” The squeak in his voice made it even more adorable and Chanyeol found himself grinning harder. It warmed him that Baekhyun remembered it. “So you weren't lying, then.”

He shook his head. 

“Right,” Baekhyun said again before his gaze settled on the taller. 

Chanyeol felt exposed under the gaze, “I didn't mean to spook you last night.” 

“You didn't. You honestly looked like a low grade haunted house vampire actor.” Baekhyun's grin was sharp. 

“Yeah? Then why were you screaming?” His eyes narrowed. He for a fact knew that he most certainly _did not_ look like whatever Baekhyun said he looked like. 

“And why were you screaming?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow as he smoothly fired back and Chanyeol genuinely didn't have a response. No doubt, it wasn't his finest moment, having been seized by pure horror of Baekhyun coming across him in his true state before he even planned for it to happen. Baekhyun had rendered him speechless. “That's what I thought.” Baekhyun continued. 

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun stood up. _Waved_. And then left after a casual “Later!” 

And he sat there, watching the younger slide out the doors as he comprehended how he'd been sassed by a nineteen-year-old and still had no words to defend his screaming. Of course, Baekhyun had effectively turned the argument and the joke around to him. He always did. Some things never changed. 

The hours that followed passed with somewhat ease for Chanyeol. After having his own lunch, he'd zoned in to check in on Baekhyun. He didn't know what he was expecting but to hear Baekhyun soundly napping somewhat put him to ease. 

“Aren't you at least gonna check in on him? Talk properly? Explain yourself? That you're no threat?” Gorman muttered as he polished a chalice. 

“I don't feel the need to. Not because I don't care, but because he's napping.” 

“Maybe he's napping his fears away. Probably hoping to wake up and see that you're no longer the Ooga-Booga,” the old man said. 

“You mean the Boogeyman,” he offered kindly. Perhaps the old man's facts were a bit outdated. He prided himself in knowing this reference. 

“What's the difference?” Gorman said as he poured Chanyeol a nice glass of blood. 

He found himself watching the red liquid fill the glass. “I did try explaining myself. He wouldn't have it. And I suppose to him, I'm no more a threat than I was before. I'm still the man whose keeping the keys of this place away from him, just so he'd stay.” 

“What a benevolent lover you are.” The bushy white eyebrows of the butler rose as his lips puckered in mockery. “And what a way to sugarcoat the word kidnapping.”

“Are you getting sassy with me too, Gorman?” He raised an eyebrow as he shuffled into the comfort of his leather seat, unbuttoning a few of the buttons of his shirt. 

“I believe Master Baekhyun has lent me some of his spirit.” Gorman flashed him a tight grin. 

“Don't you dare talk of his spirit.” Chanyeol gave a tight smile back. 

“As you wish, Master. Shall I polish the guns today?” Gorman said as he pulled the curtains wide open, letting the dark evening view in sight. 

“Yes, please.” He found himself saying as he took the glass offered to him. 

“I must say, though,” Gorman's voice had him raising his head. The butler was standing on the other side of the threshold with a canine grin. “He is as brave as you said he was. He took to the fact rather well. I was half expecting myself to be calling our dear smiths to make us another candelabra.” 

And with that, the door closed. For the second time that day, Chanyeol found himself speechless, unable to spit out a quick retort. He brought his drink to his lips, tongue savouring the euphoric taste of blood as he threw his head back, eyes fluttering shut. There was something about Baekhyun knowing him as he is, bared to his true nature that comforted him. Initially, it had terrified him but for Baekhyun to even be okay with Chanyeol drinking in front of him, it warmed him. The acceptance— that kind of acceptance— was so similar to the one he experienced from Baekhyun when he'd first turned all those years ago. It warmed him. It thawed his cold heart. He'd only ever received love and support from Baekhyun when he'd first turned. Even as a creature of the night, Baekhyun refused to call him a monster. Refused to let go. A smile curled upon his lips, as he sank into a tranquil state. His kind did not need sleep, but Chanyeol, after years of mastering the technique, could slide into a trance meditative state. Detached from the outside world, he then had a mind at ease. 

What drew him out of his reverie was the loud echo of two voices in his ears. He blinked his eyes rapidly, stretching as the words grew more audible in his ear. 

“Well, I'm not Master Chanyeol so that doesn't apply to me!” Baekhyun's voice was shrill in his ears. He did not know why, but he was already smiling. 

“Well, this is my kitchen, and you're not stepping a foot in it. Need I remind you, you're the guest?” Gorman's voice was flat almost disinterested. 

Chanyeol stood up, taking his time to walk towards the kitchen. 

He could practically hear Baekhyun huffing. He knew for a fact Baekhyun was crossing his arms, eyebrows knit and perhaps his cheeks were puffed up. 

“That's rich! I'm no guest here. You know it! Or did the tray I hit you with damage your brains!” 

“Good gracious, you're really a brat once you get comfortable, are you not?”

“Tell me something I don't know. And I-I'm not comfortable.” 

Now that hurt, Chanyeol. He simply sped his way down, lest Gorman made Baekhyun feel like he owed them because of the hospitality. 

He paused at the entrance of the kitchen, almost stumbling when he saw Baekhyun in simply an oversized hoodie and shorts. And he was barefoot. He almost pat himself on the back for guessing how Baekhyun would be standing. True to the image in his head and much like any good lover should know, Baekhyun was standing with his arms folded and cheeks puffed. Chanyeol couldn't help but grin. He stayed silent, drinking in Baekhyun's creamy legs before he found the voice to speak.

“All good?” he spoke as he shoved his hands into the pocket of his pants. Looking at his reflection in the metal of the refrigerator, he seemed pleased with how pleasant he looked. At least Baekhyun would calm down after seeing him. Hopefully. 

“No!” the two men of his life roared. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow as Baekhyun whirled, a deadly glare in his eyes. He raised a hand in defence. He felt Baekhyun's gaze drop to his chest before it rose. 

“Your Gorman won't let me cook.” 

“I'm not _his_ Gorman,” Gorman fired back rather childishly. “ _Your_ Baekhyun cannot understand that no guests ever, nor the master of the house has ever cooked a meal. That's my job. He's taking my job from me!”

“I'm not _his_ Baekhyun. And I'm not taking your job! I would never want to work for him in the first place. Gross!” Baekhyun snarled out. 

_Ouch_. He was _his_ Baekhyun. Whether he liked it or not. But the words still hurt. 

“I—I just thought Chanyeol and I could cook together.” Baekhyun murmured, looking at this feet. 

Chanyeol found it hard to decipher if it was him hallucinating or if Baekhyun had actually said those words. He didn't even hesitate to wave Gorman off, ignoring his look of disbelief as he smiled at Baekhyun. He pulled up a barstool from near the counter before he perched himself on it, rolling his sleeves up, basking in the attention Baekhyun gave him. “You wanted to cook together?” he repeated, and he hated himself for coming off as meek and unsure. He found solace that his voice came off steady. 

“Well, can you?” Baekhyun asked, rolling up the sleeves of his hoodie himself. He didn't wait to be 'proper' this time, or a gentleman. Instead, Park Chanyeol indulged himself, letting his eyes feast upon the smooth expanse of skin. 

“I can. Despite my diet, I'm a good cook.” 

“Something you picked up along the way?” Baekhyun averted his gaze, his voice sounding flat, but the hint of curiosity lingered. 

“I learned to master it during my earlier years.” Thanks to you. Baekhyun never really learned how to cook. The kitchen had become Chanyeol's space and the laundry room Baekhyun's. 

“That being a hundred years ago.” 

“I can prove myself.” He felt offended. He slid a knife out of its holder. 

“Oh, there's no need to. Can you please put that down?” Baekhyun's voice sounded so strained, he looked like he was about to choke on air, side-eyeing the knife. It was almost hilarious.

“What, you think I'm gonna use the knife on you? I won't hurt you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol scoffed as he dropped the knife on the counter.

Baekhyun said nothing, as he looked at Chanyeol, before he simply turned on his heels, “Where's the cutting board?” 

“I don't know.” 

“The utensils?”

“I don't know where's that either.”

“How about the blender?” Baekhyun's lips twitched and perhaps he might have gotten distracted by it and delayed his answer because the next he knew was that something clanged against his chest. He looked down at the potato, now nestled in his lap. 

“Did you just…?” He hated the fact that he was grinning shamelessly but loved the idea of getting hit by a potato again. It was very domestic of Baekhyun. 

“I asked you a question.”

“Right, sir.” He looked at Baekhyun with an apologetic grin, “I don't know where that's either—” He burst into a fit of laughter as Baekhyun's foot connected with his shins. “Gorman never let me enter the kitchen. And I barely have any purpose in this room.”

“What do you know about your own house, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun huffed out. 

“I know where the glasses are. For the drinks.” He found himself explaining. Wincing when he got an unamused long stare. “Baekhyun, I'm—” 

“A bat? We been knew.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. 

“It's "We know that" or "We have known that'” He corrected out of instinct but Baekhyun holding up a knife had him shutting up rather effectively. “Perhaps, you shouldn't be holding that, love.” 

“You do not tell me what to do!” Baekhyun muttered as he pointed the knife towards him.

He almost muttered an 'or what?' but decided against it. In the end, they just ended up opening all the cabinets. It was when they were looking for the blender did Baekhyun speak again. 

“Do you have a preference?” 

“My only preference is you, love,” he chuckled, this time catching the potato before it hit the back of his head. 

“Stupid reflexes.” He heard Baekhyun mutter and ended up grinning. 

“I meant for blood,” Baekhyun spoke loudly. 

Chanyeol threw a look over his shoulder, “Not really. And aren't you getting too bold?” 

“You mind?” Chanyeol shook his head and he heard Baekhyun go on, “It's not like I asked you what you're into in bed r—” Baekhyun's voice got cut off.

“Why, have you been thinking about it?” His cheeks were beginning to hurt from grinning so hard. 

“Oh fuck off, Yeol.” 

Chanyeol's grip tightened on the cabinet door, mouth-drying up the nickname. “Not an option, Baek.” 

The silence that followed was not really awkward but it did involve him searching for what to say as Baekhyun had gone quiet. In the end, he just resorted to arranging the required utensils as Baekhyun looked for the blender. He heard Baekhyun struggle for a while after having denied his offer of help thrice. Hearing Baekhyun grunting, however, near a kitchen counter did not have the cleanest effect on him and he acted without thinking. 

Chanyeol found his fingers digging lightly into Baekhyun's slender hips, the expanse of skin under him feeling soft. He heard the younger's hitch of breath and the thundering of his heart. Baekhyun was effectively pinned between the counter and him. Back against his chest as Chanyeol kept him in place before reaching for the top counter and getting the blender out with ease. “There you go. And next time, do say yes when offered.” 

“I was doing just fine.” 

“I wasn't. You were making suggestive noises,” Chanyeol ended up blurting out. Baekhyun squirmed underneath him, and his heart was racing even faster. He let himself slowly relax, letting his lips brush against Baekhyun's ear, “I don't mind.” He felt brave in the moment, testing the waters. When Baekhyun gasped, he smiled before stepping back. He watched the back of Baekhyun's neck redden as his knuckles whitened while gripping the counter. He felt victorious. When Baekhyun turned around, he avoided his gaze completely. Flustered, no doubt. 

“What are we making?” Chanyeol found himself soaked in curiosity as Baekhyun brought out the bread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the continuous update. I'll see you all again in the next update very very soon.


	13. Twelve

12.

* * *

Baekhyun had woken up feeling cold that morning, and now his skin felt on fire, even though the cause of it was Chanyeol, who was cold as the dead. He couldn't even look the taller in the eye. Perhaps, he should have felt violated when Chanyeol invaded his space or when Chanyeol had _suggestively_ used his words and actions. But all Baekhyun felt was heat as well as the need for more. It's just your body. He reminded himself. Yet it felt good. It felt nice to have someone stand behind you, that close. To linger around. It sucked when the one delving into his needs for comfort was his captor. His _vampire_ captor. He'd handled himself pretty well. He had been anxious, initially but the factor that Chanyeol had not harmed him or had not intended to eat him calmed him down a bit. It was still the same Chanyeol. The same Chanyeol craving company. It was also relieving to have most of his usually unanswered questions answered. Chanyeol would delve him with more information. If it's one thing he observed, is that Chanyeol couldn't refuse him when it came to questions and rational demands. Part of him again yearned to have met Chanyeol under better circumstances. He wanted to get to know Chanyeol. He wasn't sure where this determination had set in from. That had been earlier that morning. Right now, all he felt was flustered heat. 

He'd come in, viewing Chanyeol as his lab experiment. He wanted to cook _garlic_ bread and _garlic_ butter shrimps, just to see if the myths were true. 

If anything his time with Chanyeol in the kitchen was proving was that vampires were definitely charming. Although, he had no doubt about Chanyeol being charming otherwise either. It's why he'd approached him first too. A charming, young, confident, decent man. That was his first impression. Everything remained the same, except Chanyeol wasn't really all that decent or all that young. He only looked decent and young. 

_Yeol_. Baekhyun wanted to facepalm himself. Where did that come from? And he said it without thinking. He let out a long sigh. He hadn't realised how long he'd been bracing himself against the counter until he felt a cold finger poke his cheek. His brows furrowed as he looked at Chanyeol, who looked a bit perplexed. 

“Gorman can still cook us dinner if you don't want to anymore.” Chanyeol's voice dropped a notch. Baekhyun wanted to point out that the cooking aspect for dinner was only restricted to him. He doubted Chanyeol's blood needed cooking. 

He felt himself smile tightly, “No, I'm doing just fine.” 

“Alright. What are we cooking?” 

Baekhyun lifted a shoulder in a shrug before dropping it, the pale skin of Chanyeol's chest was far more distracting. He took in a breath, reprimanding himself for it before he spoke, “Oh just some garlic butter shrimps with some garlic bread.” 

He firmly held Chanyeol's gaze— unwavering. The taller's jaw simply ticked. The rest of his face was blank. Baekhyun felt his toes curl against the cold floor. Had he really struck a nerve? There was a strange amount of fascination and fear beginning to set in. When the taller leaned in closer, his nails curled against the counter. The loaf was within reach if Chanyeol did decide to pounce on him, Baekhyun had plenty of time to shove the loaf between those fangs and run. But run where? The sheer hopelessness of the situation had a giggle escaping from his lips. Chanyeol's eyes widened as his own lips pulled up in a smile that would have lead Baekhyun to curl his toes had they not be doing so already. He slapped his hand over his mouth. Chanyeol chuckled in a soft low hum, fingers prying his away. He didn't dare pull his fingers away from Chanyeol. They were oddly smooth. “Are you trying to see the garlic's effect on me, love? See if it hurts me?” Baekhyun bit his tongue, unsure of what to say, but the taller simply smiled, “Cute.” as long thick fingers reached for the whole garlic on the counter, breaking it with ease. His gaze may have lingered longer than usual on Chanyeol's forearms and the veins underneath them. His own mouth felt dry. 

“Maybe.” He blurted out before he could stop himself. “I can't really do anything to myself. Figured, making you miserable is the least I can do.” 

The grin he got was all teeth. All perfect teeth. The dimple on Chanyeol's cheek was prominent when he smiled. “I wouldn't mind that. I'm all yours, after all.” 

Baekhyun gulped, “So how does this work?” He said randomly, wanting desperately to change the topic. “You can have garlic. I can see your reflection in the refrigerator.” 

“Is that why you were constantly looking over my shoulder?” 

“Maybe.” Baekhyun shrugged again. “Are any of the myths true?” 

“I can't go out in the direct sun.” He heard Chanyeol say as he crushed the garlic clove under his palm, rather delicately. As if careful to not put too much pressure. 

“What happens if you do?” Baekhyun asked, genuinely curious. 

“Well, if it's really sunny and I'm out, I'll burn. Right down to ashes. But say it's gloomy and cloudy during the day like it's here, I'll be okay.” Chanyeol said as he popped a garlic clove in his mouth. Baekhyun simply found himself raising an eyebrow. 

“Interesting.” he hummed out. So all it required was a sunny day? 

“Why are you thinking of murdering me?” Chanyeol smirked and he found himself flirting back with an equally cold smile. 

“Perhaps.” 

“Interesting,” Chanyeol repeated in the same tone as him from before. 

“So you can have normal food? Like you do with me? Does it taste the same?” 

Chanyeol shook his head as the two of them got to cutting the vegetables. There was something so domestic about this that should have freaked him out. But all he could think of was how fucking hungry he was. 

He felt cold sprinkles touch his face as Chanyeol flicked the washed spinach. “Hey!” Baekhyun splashed Chanyeol with some water from his own bowl, earning a musical laugh. “Behave.” 

“No.” Came the steady reply. Baekhyun blinked. What was he to say to that? Yet there was a smile on his face, despite the annoyance. He frowned at the thought of that, looking at his reflection in the glass of the shelves across the counter. 

“So, you don't mind the garlic butter shrimp? How do you even digest it? I remember reading once in a book, that your kind can't stomach human food. That it's gross. Is it true?”

“Yes, it is. Makes us sick. I eventually hurl it out.” Chanyeol said as he popped another garlic clove in his mouth, chewing with no apparent discomfort. 

“Then all this while, why did you…?” He frowned, confused again. 

He watched the taller shrug and run his fingers through his hair. “It makes me feel more human.” There was a brief pause. “Because of you. You kept wanting me to eat and all. And I didn't want to be left out either. It's nice eating with you.” 

“Until up to the part where you fall sick.” He concluded as he got to work in the kitchen. 

“That's a tiny consequence I'm willing to go through if it means I get to have a good time with you.”

Baekhyun's fingers wrapped itself tighter around the knife he was holding. He had nothing to say to that. Unsure, he opted to stay silent. He didn't like being rendered speechless but he couldn't bring himself to have the heart to rain on Chanyeol's parade. An hour of confusion later, he finally got to sauté his vegetables. He ignored Chanyeol's curious eyes. 

“Do you cook often?” The taller asked as he worked on the garlic bread. 

He almost choked on laughter. He didn't cook. He never cooked. The only things he had perfected over time were the art of making ramen and mug cakes. His dad was a pilot, so he was rarely home. On healthier days, Baekhyun did throw in some salad but most of the salad was croutons. Even now, he simply was guessing this way through the entire deal. Cooking shows taught him well. “Occasionally. My dad's a pilot. He's rarely home so I have to make do. Hey— focus on your work. That's too much butter on the bread!” He frowned.

“Sorry. Got caught up listening to you.” Chanyeol uttered.

“Wow. You must get distracted easily.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Well if it's you talking....” Chanyeol let the sentence hang between the. 

He suddenly hated talking to this smooth fucker. He decided to pay attention to his vegetables. However, he didn't miss Chanyeol bending down to slide the bread into the oven. When Chanyeol stood up again, he was too close to him. He almost jumped when Chanyeol's hand closed over his hand that was over the handle. “W-what are you doing?” 

“Saving your vegetables from burning. Why are you cooking on a high flame?” He felt Chanyeol's other hand reach out, brushing his waist before lowered the flame. _Great_. A vampire knew more about human cooking than a human. “Want to flip?” 

“Flip wha—aaaah” He screeched as Chanyeol sent the contents of the pan flying into the air before they settled back into the pan. “Fuck.” 

Chanyeol's chest shook in silent laughter. He felt that against his back. The feel of Chanyeol's fingers on his waist and the feeling of long fingers over his own hand, made his heart hammer. He felt hot. Chanyeol was too close. Too close. He was sure if he turned and tip-toed a bit, their lips would be touching. He wondered how hard would it be for Chanyeol to prop him on the counter— 

“Do you want to do it again?” Chanyeol's voice drew him out of fantasy and he felt embarrassed. Here Chanyeol was standing and saving his vegetables while he himself was dreaming of a make-out session. He was fucked.

ΨΨΨ

Chanyeol hated his own guts sometimes. Sometimes he acted without thinking of the effects and this was one of them. It felt good though, having Baekhyun so near. Practically breathing near him, near his skin. He wanted to squeeze his waist, draw him closer than he already was. He smelled divine. He resisted the urge to find his place home, to nuzzle Baekhyun's hair before burying his face in the crook of his neck. He wanted nothing more to wrap his arms completely around the smaller's hips and draw him close. He had wanted to rile up Baekhyun yet here he was losing his mind and the smaller hadn't done anything except look exquisitely hot and drop-dead gorgeous. Chanyeol met Baekhyun's gaze through their reflection on the glass of the cabinet. 

“Yeah, let's do that again.” He heard Baekhyun whisper, and how he wished it meant more than just flipping some vegetables. Yet, here they were. Chanyeol's lips curled upwards as his fingers tightened around Baekhyun's. The smaller didn't say anything or gestured that he didn't like it. He may have gotten too lost in the feeling of Baekhyun's back against his chest, fingers under his own and he may have revelled in the feeling too long. “Chanyeol?” 

How he craved to hear his name on Baekhyun's lips. Always. “Yes?” 

“I'm not in the mood for burnt food.” 

“Right.” He said blinking, getting to work. This time, however, Baekhyun laughed and he found himself smiling back. It was beautiful. He wanted to do this more. Maybe he should relieve Gorman of some of his duties. Like cooking and cleaning, maybe even the laundry. Or was that too far? He did not mind doing the same with Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun turned down the flame and switched the stove off. He didn't want to move. He remained glued a bit longer, fingers delving straight into the hot pan, picking a zucchini, and taking a bite off it. 

“That's hot. Oh my lord. Chanyeol no—” Baekhyun yelped and slender fingers gripped his own hand. Chanyeol felt like he could die a happy man when Baekhyun blew on the bit of zucchini. Before taking a bite directly out of his hand. His limbs froze as he felt Baekhyun's tongue accidentally glide across his fingers, lips around the tiny bit and Baekhyun jumped back too. His grip on Baekhyun's waist tightened to keep him from hitting the counter. Baekhyun looked up at him wide-eyed and the space between them seemed minimal.

His fingers splayed themselves across the small of Baekhyun's back. How easy it would be to close the distance between them. Just sweep down and claim those perfect pink cushioned lips. To pry those lips open and glide his tongue across Baekhyun's bottom lip, sucking on them. It would barely take him any effort to prop the smaller on the counter. He wondered if Baekhyun would still tug on his hair to demand entrance. And pull him closer, hitching a leg across his waist. The way his t-shirt was hung, Chanyeol could easily devour those collarbones.

“Is it bad?” Baekhyun still hadn't moved, and Chanyeol found his throat constricting. Words seemed like a good thing to form right now, but all his brain formed were images of them together. “Chanyeol?” He looked at Baekhyun. Words gliding over his head. He hadn't heard anything but his name.

“Yes.” He answered. 

“Oh.” Baekhyun's voice was small. 

“Oh what?” He hated hearing Baekhyun's voice like that.

“I thought they'd taste nice.” The smaller ducked out of their space, taking this plate of vegetables with him. 

“Who said they didn't? Where are you taking those?” He snatched the plate out of Baekhyun's hands. 

“You just said that?” Baekhyun blinked confused and folded his arms. He looked cute when he did that and Chanyeol always had to remind himself, that it wasn't a good sign when Baekhyun's arms were folded. “You don't have to have them anyway. As if I was offering them to you.” 

Ah. That's what Baekhyun had asked. He closed his eyes and scratched the back of his ear. “That's not what I meant, love. I was thinking of something else when I answered.” 

“Of what?” 

_Kissing you_. Is what he wanted to say but instead, he simply said, “Dinner.” 

“That's what we're making. And that's what I asked.” 

“Er, my dinner.” He said, his voice coming out more bashful than intended. 

“Oh. Right.” Baekhyun's gaze fell on the floor as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You know it's okay if you have it in front of me. I don't mind. Really, you should.”

“It's not bad. You should try it yourself” His fingers were tapping the smaller's cheek. Soft. Plump. He wanted nothing more than to hold him forever. 

“Oh, I'm sure it's great but I don't want to. That's exclusively for you. I'm good.” He felt a bit confused, as Baekhyun took a step back. “Really, I'm good. Thanks for offering, though” 

“Then why'd you make it?” He looked down at the plate of greens in his hand and the basket of garlic bread and the plate of garlic shrimps. “It's all for me?” he choked out. Did Baekhyun really want him that sick? He'd eat it in a heartbeat but fuck, if the idea of being so stuffed wasn't making him hurl. 

“I didn't make any! I thought mine was off-limits.” 

“Are we talking about the same thing?” He finally asked when Baekhyun lodged himself on the other side of the counter. 

“What are you talking about?” Baekhyun asked as he took a bite of the bread. Letting out a low whistle. “That's good. Not salty, man. Just like I like it.”

“Why, thank you.” He beamed. He felt proud. He still had his skills. “I'm talking about the food you just made. You don't want to try it?”

“Oh. Oh.” Baekhyun blushed, biting his lip. “That's what you wanted me to try?” 

“Yes,” He blinked in rapid succession. “What else— Baekhyun. Did you think I was offering you blood?” 

“I— Maybe,” Baekhyun said, quickly grabbing the plates and heading out. Not giving him a chance to respond. “Hurry. My food is getting cold. Go get yours.”

That's how he found himself, glass full of blood seated on the table and him sitting across Baekhyun who was feasting on his food. He still wasn't sure if Baekhyun was serious about him actually having blood. 

“Is Susan not warm enough?” Baekhyun asked.

“Who's Susan?” He asked, confused. Admittedly, it was hard to follow Baekhyun and his modern references.

Baekhyun's fork pointed towards something. Chanyeol followed the line to see the glass of blood. He blinked rapidly. Had Baekhyun given it a name? 

“Please don't call it that.” He said, eyes widening a little. 

“Why, isn't it a Susan? She looks like a Susan.” Baekhyun shrugged. 

“No, it doesn't.” 

“Aww, is it hard for you to have it when it has a name? Don't worry, I'm sure Susan doesn't mind.” 

“Can you stop calling it a Susan.” Chanyeol found himself insisting. 

“Why, does it look like an Elizabeth?” Baekhyun gave a cheeky grin as he took a bite of his loaf, his cheeks puffing up further. “Honestly, if you're not going to finish it, I might. It's tempting.” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He found himself exasperatedly saying. He'd say Baekhyun was joking had it not been his very steady heartbeat and the genuine look on his face. “No.”

“Why not?” Baekhyun blinked innocently. 

“You're human.” Chanyeol found himself pulling his blood closer. “And you can stop joking.” 

“I'm not joking.” 

“Well, you can't have Susan.” He said, mildly concerned. Had this place driven Baekhyun on the brink of insanity?

“Oh, so you agree it's a Susan, too. Nice.” Baekhyun winked before he went back to his meal. A series of snickers followed. “You should have seen your face.” 

“It's not funny.” Chanyeol folded his arms. 

“Is too.” Baekhyun laughed and Chanyeol hated the fact that he was grinning back. “It's come out well. It's a pity you cannot taste it.” 

“A pity indeed.” Chanyeol picked his glass up and downed it, setting the glass down. 

“Now that's a pity,” Baekhyun mumbled. 

“What is?” He said as he pushed the glass aside. 

“I missed it. The whole blood thing and your weird bat face.” 

Chanyeol took a deep breath in. Bat face. Bat face. He suddenly did not feel like talking. He was anything but a bat faced person.

“Too bad.” He shrugged before standing up. 

“What, you're retreating first?” Baekhyun piped out, shock dripping from his voice. “I wasn't done talking!" 

_Fuck_. Chanyeol closed his eyes. Ego be damned. 

That's how he found himself an hour later sitting across his passed out lover— who'd dozed off again. He smiled softly as he walked around, before scooping the smaller in his arms. He watched white dyed hair nuzzle against his chest. Fingers curling in. His heart knew no better joy than this. When he laid the younger down in his bed, he couldn't bring himself to leave. He stayed a long long while, fingers playing the younger's fingers. Fingers brushing his wrist. He placed a soft kiss against Baekhyun's milky skin, and then on his forehead, his arms on either side of Baekhyun's waist. The younger stirred and Chanyeol was ready to disappear but when Baekhyun's eyes didn't flutter, he took another step and kissed his cheek. “Thank you. For giving me hope. For everything. For teaching me love.” He whispered. He took a long look at Baekhyun's celestial face. His fingers dipped right under his jaw, sliding against his neck. When he found a steady pulse, he felt more assured. He reached out to turn the snowglobe on, lest Baekhyun wakes up in paranoia. The last thing he wanted was for Baekhyun to be anxious. He stretched, careful not to add pressure to Baekhyun's body. He turned the globe on, as something soft and firm collided with his shoulder. 

“Ow.” He heard Baekhyun say before the younger scrambled back and hit the headboard. 

He moved fast, fingers rubbing the spot on the back of his head. Apologies poured out of his lips as he spoke, “I was just turning it on. You fell asleep while talking—" 

“I know. Thanks.” He heard the younger say, a bit breathless. 

“You okay, love?” He asked, worried. Baekhyun's heart was pounding. 

“Uh, yeah,” Baekhyun mumbled, clearly not looking okay. He observed as the other adjusted his t-shirt, looking a bit sweaty. “You should go.” 

He wanted to argue but Baekhyun was already sliding back into the sheets. He nodded, feeling a bit defeated. He didn't want to force comfort on Baekhyun. Comfort that he wanted to offer. He knew Baekhyun probably didn't want that right now. He walked to the door, almost stepping out. 

“Hey, Chanyeol?” He heard his small voice call as he looked over his shoulder. Baekhyun's face was covered under the duvet save for his forehead and eyes. 

“Yes?” 

The smaller was silent for a while as if debating. _Ask me to stay. Let me stay. Please._

“Nothing.” Baekhyun's voice came out muffled. “Can you..can you like, leave the door open, tonight? I need air.” 

Baekhyun's voice only grew smaller by the second. “Sure.” He found himself saying. Baekhyun nodded. “I'll be in the room across the hall, just in case you need anything. Or can't sleep.” 

If Baekhyun found anything odd, he didn't speak then. Chanyeol hoped him being near was some comfort from whatever bad dream he'd had. He only hoped he wasn't in those dreams. “Sounds good.” 

Chanyeol found himself nodding as he stepped out, “Good night, Baekhyun. Sweet dreams.” 

His heart only grew heavy as Baekhyun said under his breath, “I hope I don't get any dreams. I'm done with those for now. Stupid boats.”

Chanyeol almost choked and ran back at those words. He wanted to hold Baekhyun. To apologise. But he'd only seem like a madman if he did. Every step away from Baekhyun's room only hurt him. His only solace was his new room for the night was closer to Baekhyun. However, neither of them slept that night.


	14. Thirteen

13.

* * *

It became easier after that. Lighter. Happier. Baekhyun would voluntarily come to find him, to engage in tiny activities. They'd talk about stuff, mostly Baekhyun would talk about his favourites. Occasionally, Jongdae would come up but Baekhyun was always quick to deviate the topic. Baekhyun made it a routine to get out of the castle once a day. He stopped getting anxious when Baekhyun would disappear into a store for a moment. Obviously, he'd been listening in but all he heard was normal chatter. Baekhyun seemed happier too. He'd smile at him. And stars, when he did Chanyeol swore he felt like he was on fire. The good kind too. Sometimes Baekhyun would reach for his hand to drag him about and he had to stop himself from wrapping his arms around the younger. 

Today was no different. They'd return from their walks. Baekhyun had talked about how he loved movies. And even suggested they go catch one at the hall. Or even better they could grab a lot of snacks and ice cream and watch it at home. 

“And how do you plan we do that?” He asked as they moved from the aisle containing alcohol towards the aisle of magazines. They were still looking for the snacks section. Well, Baekhyun was looking. Which was why it was taking too long. He was more focused on Baekhyun and the way he waddled. 

“Don't you have a laptop?” Baekhyun asked, not sparing him a glance as he picked up a magazine.

“Gorman does.” He answered trying to take a peek at what it was Baekhyun was looking at.

“Remind me again, why does he get so many privileges and you don't? When you're clearly the boss. I'm not saying he doesn't deserve it but why are you restricting yourself? Are you training to be a monk?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. 

“First, it's rude to assume monks don't have access to technology.” He said as he snatched the magazine out of Baekhyun's hand. All he got was a grunt and a tongue stuck out towards him. He frowned and found himself doing the same. “Second, it's for work purposes. He handles the finances and all the other needs of the house so I don't have to. Third, I don't find the need for a laptop or phone because—” 

“You have no one to talk to,” Baekhyun suggested. Chanyeol felt offended. He had people to talk to. He just did not want to. Rude. He had friends. He opened his mouth to argue but felt a finger on his lips. He looked down to see Baekhyun looking up at him. “Aw, it's okay loner boy. You have me now.” 

With that, he couldn't disagree. He'll have him forever. He was sure of that. He playfully bit on Baekhyun's finger earning a yelp and a smack on his chest, then his stomach. He winked and grinned back, only to earn a playful roll of Baekhyun's eyes. He looked down at the magazine in his hand. “Who's that?” He asked looking at the blonde man on the cover. 

“That's Chris Evans,” Baekhyun said, taking the magazine from his hand. “Would die for him.” 

“No.” He frowned. “Why?” 

“What do you mean why? He's hot, handsome, drool-worthy and he's Captain America!” Baekhyun said as he placed a kiss on the cover. 

“Alright, that's enough.” He snatched the magazine back again. When Baekhyun looked at him with a frown, he found himself flustered. “You're dirtying him.” 

“So? I'm taking him home. I'll sleep beside him.” Baekhyun said as he tried to snatch the magazine back but he held it only higher, out of the smaller's reach. There was no way in hell, _Chris Evans_ , was sleeping besides Baekhyun before he did. That magazine was going nowhere near his house.

“I am not buying _Chris Evans_.” He said as Baekhyun tried to get his arm down. 

What he did not expect was for Baekhyun to slowly wrap his arms around his waist and slide closer and look up into his eyes. He couldn't stop himself from glancing down either. Baekhyun had wrapped himself around him. 

“ _Chanyeol_.” Baekhyun purred. 

“Yes?” Fuck, he hated how he loved those eyes. Baekhyun was purposely softening them. He'd said 'no' to those eyes before he can do it again.

“You said to pick anything I want.” 

“Anything you want to eat.” 

“I don't mind eating him.” 

“What? Excuse me, what?” His voice went up a notch, involuntarily. 

“Kidding. Or not. But I really really want that. It's the least you could do. Say yes” And there it was, the small, beautiful gracious smile of the little devil.

“Ye— No.” He blurted out. Adamant to stick to his ground.

“Please?” 

_No. No. No. Fuck. Yes._ It was just a magazine. And he was being petty. What if Baekhyun used that magazine for something else? That's alright. He doubted Chris Evans would meet Baekhyun anytime soon. He watched the younger look up to him. It was warm having him voluntarily wrap his arms around him and slide up to him. He ended up looking far too long into those warm eyes, a small smile spreading on his face. 

“Sir, I'm afraid you'll have to buy that. He removed it from the plastic covering.” A gruff male voice drew broke them apart. Baekhyun jumped back, detaching himself and Chanyeol could only sigh, as he turned to the staff member. 

“Fine.” He said with a tight smile, turning to Baekhyun who shot him a smug smile. “Don't look so smug.” 

“Why? I feel smug.” 

“You're an annoying little brat.” He grumbled as he dropped the magazine into the cart. 

“Really? Does it bother you? Maybe you should try letting me—” Baekhyun chuckled. 

“It doesn't bother me. I like it a lot. You should do it more often.” He countered as he shot a glance at the smaller who simply looked at him for a while. He wondered what was going on in his head. 

“Right. So we got the real snack in the cart. Now let's go look for some more.” 

“You still haven't told me how we're gonna watch the movie.” He said as the younger waddled away.

“On Gorman's laptop. You pick the sodas, and candies and popcorn. I'm getting the rest.” The other called out before disappearing.

ΨΨΨ

“You're cute.”

Baekhyun almost jumped when the smooth voice spoke behind him. He turned around to see a girl. She was pretty, beautiful with her brown locks and blue eyes. Baekhyun smiled back. “Thanks.” He said politely. 

“So, um. What are you doing after this?” 

Baekhyun felt cornered. He just wanted some Doritos. And maybe some cheese dips. He did not need unwanted attention. He gave a nervous chuckle when he saw Chanyeol's figure loom through the aisles. Looking unaware. But if Baekhyun had learned one thing. It was that Chanyeol was seldom unaware. The last thing he needed, was Chanyeol to terrorise the girl. And the girl to be persistent and get herself in trouble. 

”Hanging out with my boyfriend.” He said almost quickly and then squeaked himself. 

“Oh. The taller one's your man?” She asked, looking almost dejected. 

“Oh yeah. He's the man. I'm sorry. I have to go.” He said as he hurried down the aisle. He found Chanyeol looking ardently at the sodas. 

“Hey.” He quipped. “Got any sodas?” 

“No. But I do have a boyfriend now.”

Baekhyun felt his limbs freeze as mortification took over him. “I—”

He had no idea what to say. He felt flustered. Yet when Chanyeol spared him a glance with a pleasant smile he didn't have the heart to say anything either. He simply watched the older tug his hair before the topic was thankfully shifted by Chanyeol. “So Cola or Sprite or Fanta?” 

“Guess.” He said, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he turned to the section Chanyeol was facing. 

“Sprite.” He heard the taller say, with such enthusiasm in his eyes. He simply agreed. Even though he liked cola more. He didn't mind sprite at the moment. 

“Yep.” He chuckled. 

“Ice cream?” The taller asked. “I got you strawberry flavoured with dark chocolate to go with. That okay?” 

“More than fine.” It was his favourite. 

“What movie are we watching?” Chanyeol asked as they made their way to the counter. 

“You'll see.” He chuckled as Chanyeol paid for it all. He was still holding the tub of ice cream and his fingers were still cold when Chanyeol pried the tub away. 

“Am I allowed to guess?” 

“No.” He said. “Can you read minds?” 

“I wish.” Chanyeol snickered. 

“Do you even know how your kind is being portrayed in the media?” 

“You mean this?” The taller picked an apple from their basket to cradle it between his palms as he faced Baekhyun. 

“Oh my gosh. Out of all the things you could know, you know that?” He found himself laughing, genuinely laughing at the idea of Chanyeol having diligently read it. 

“I saw it at a store.” Chanyeol justified before accepting their bags. 

They walked in silence for a while, when outside. Occasionally, he'd bump against Chanyeol while trying to kick a tiny pebble on the role. Chanyeol ended up bumping him back every time and that's how they got into a duel, with Baekhyun ending up stumbling harder than before and Chanyeol's quick fingers always reeling him back in. 

“I feel like a yo-yo,” He argued for a while, letting Chanyeol pull him close. He saw no harm in it. 

“You do?” Chanyeol asked, their fingers laced together. Baekhyun didn't hate the feeling at all. It was maybe a bit cold, but he liked it. 

“Yeah. Wanna have cotton candy?” 

Chanyeol nodded. Offering him the cash. He left Chanyeol under the street lamp, as he crossed the road. He waited as the man set about to creating his ball of pink sugary fluff. He looked across the street to see Chanyeol standing under the warm street light. Just as he had when he first saw him. He looked serious, as usual. But more relaxed. He looked warm and beautiful and unreal. Yet the way the street light captured his features, his pale skin looked warm and perfect. Everything about him was sculpted. But what Baekhyun found himself liking the most was how Chanyeol had styled his hair, a perfect lock curling around his forehead. It made him feel jittery. In the best way possible. He wondered if Chanyeol's hair was as soft as it looks. His body was hard and fit in all the right places a while back. He'd felt that. He hadn't thought much when he slid up to Chanyeol. That was one of the signs. He was getting really comfortable. He no longer found anything wrong with it. It was better to get along than dispute. He'd slid up to people before. Jongdae. Other friends. But his body hadn't warmed the way it did today. Nor did he feel dizzy or good with others. Nor did he ever want to not pull away with his friends. With Chanyeol, and those dark eyes. It felt nice. It was comfortable in a way he couldn't explain. And he'd do it again. The way Chanyeol's lips parted before he spoke, a moment before the words poured out as if he were considering the words. Or the way his tongue swept against his bottom lip before he bit it when he seemed to hold something back. Baekhyun shuddered. He was getting ahead of himself. _Get a grip, man_. He steeled himself. He wouldn't have noticed all these details had it not been for that weird dream of Chanyeol relishing him. Or maybe Chanyeol shouldn't have bit his finger today. The last thing he needed was to feel hot and constricted with images of what else could those teeth do. In Jongdae's words, he was just feeling deprived and horny as any normal teenager. His best friend was right. All these were simply teenager thoughts. He could deal with this. Except for the rest of Jongdae's saying included the solution of getting rid of them by getting dicked down. And Baekhyun clearly hadn't ever done that. Oh, screw Jongdae and his rated solutions. He saw Chanyeol turn to him and wave and he didn't even hesitate to wave back. _Pathetic_. He turned to the vendor who was dutifully holding out his cotton candy. “Thank you.” 

“None for the gentleman over there?”

“Oh, no.” He found himself chuckling. “He only likes it when it's blood red.” 

He crossed the road in a hurry, jogging up to Chanyeol, who pushed himself off the lamp post. “There you are.” 

“Let's go?” He said as he picked his cotton candy and took a bite of it. Relishing in sugary goodness. He picked a tiny bit out and offered it to Chanyeol, out of habit. When Chanyeol shot him a look, he simply said, “What? You can throw it up later. It feels weird to eat and you're just walking and not eating.” He justified. He lifted his fingers higher when Chanyeol ducked to take a bite, soft lips against his fingers.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol said with a smile

“You're welcome.” He smiled back. “Back home, there's this place that sells bigger and fluffier cotton candy and they add toppings!” 

“What toppings could you possibly add to cotton candy?” 

He gasped, “You don't know? There's a lot of stuff to add. Sprinkles. Other candy. A little chocolate sauce? Not too much.” 

“How is Seoul these days?” He heard the taller ask. Baekhyun looked at him, but Chanyeol was focused straight ahead. It made him wonder how long had it been since Chanyeol had been home. 

“It's pretty industrial. Polluted. Tall buildings too. You're not missing out on anything great. If anything, small towns are better.”

“I beg to differ,” He heard the taller argue, but there was a small smile on his face. 

“Pfft.” He zipped his lips shut and Chanyeol simply gave a laugh. “I've been thinking,” He began unsurely. 

“Of me?” Chanyeol asked as his fingers folded around his wrist. He frowned when Chanyeol lifted his wrist so he could take a bite out of his cotton candy. Adorable. He shook his head. 

“Dream on,” He scoffed. “Do you go hunting?” He asked, genuinely curious if Chanyeol had his leisure time activities like he thought he did.

“Animals or humans?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun simply shot him a look. But he couldn't stop himself from thinking if Chanyeol ever hunted humans.

“Both.” He steadily spoke. 

“I don't. I used to go animal hunting, back when it was game. But not to feed on them. Not particularly fond of squirrels and bears for meals.” 

“Rats?” He offered.

“No, thank you,” Chanyeol said as he tugged him aside, narrowly avoiding a mailbox. “Careful. Human hunting isn't common these days. Before the 1930s, it was. Vampires used to bag humans and have get-togethers. Give them the idea of freedom and hunt. Something about how good fear tasted and all those bullshit. In reality, they're just sadist pricks.” 

“And have you? Indulged in that?” Baekhyun found himself asking, curious. 

“I've killed my kind and maybe some humans. Not for pleasure.” He sounded honest and upset. His jaw was set. 

“That's the truth?” Baekhyun asked softly. 

“And nothing but the truth. I wouldn't lie to you. Besides, if I'm being honest, I haven't drunk live human blood in a very very very long time. I like blood bags. It gives me a clear conscience. And I get to keep my word that I gave to someone a long long time ago. ” 

“That you'd never have live human blood?” He took the final bite of his cotton candy. Sugar melting in the warmth of his mouth. He wondered who had asked Chanyeol of such a thing. And why had Chanyeol considered it the ultimate word to live by? Was he a humanist?

“Something along those lines,” Chanyeol uttered. 

He wanted to ask what that meant. But he bit the inside of his cheek, masking his curiosity. 

“You don't have urges?” Baekhyun asked knowing he was treading on risky waters.

Chanyeol shrugged. “Control. Practice. And Promise.” 

“So, the whole human hunting thing— did all vampires gather and decide to debunk it?” He fidgeted with the stick left in his hand. 

“The Council declared it unethical. To preserve our kind. I'm sure it still happens at private parties. We're not all civilised or homogeneous in thought.” There was a slight grimace of Chanyeol's face before it vanished. 

“So y'all have a government too?” _How fucking organised is that?_ He couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. 

“This better not go up on some blog, Baekhyun.” 

“I'd need internet for that.” He shot back, frowning. 

“They're a group of elected powerful members who help our kind survive and coexist with the least amount of troubles by implementing law and order.” 

“So like a government?” He reinforced.

“Right.” 

“Yes. So, The Council took measures to ensure such huntings don't happen. But they do. What happens on private property, stays within the private properties of said vampires. As long as nobody survived to tell the tale and no humans exposed live to tell the tale. If The Council tries to curb them too much, there'll be an uprising and that's something nobody can afford.” 

Baekhyun felt intrigued, once the initial shudder of it passed. He wanted to know more. Curiosity always got the best of him. It's what got him here. “Do does the ratio of bad people outweigh the good people?” 

“It's like any other world. Any other kind. We're just like humans. Grey.” Chanyeol said. “You wanna get rid of the stick?” 

He turned to Chanyeol who'd shifted all the bags to one hand. Baekhyun was sure he'd be able to hold that much weight for maybe thirty seconds tops. “No. It's my weapon.” 

“Against what?” 

“Tell me, Chanyeol. Does wood kill you?” He feigned some dramatic intensity in his look only to be met with a pair of bored 'are-you-for-real' eyes. 

“You wish,” And the stick was out of his hands. 

“Then what does?” All he got was a shrug. “Oh come on. I thought we were bonding.”

“We are. Our definitions differ.” Chanyeol said as he took his hand in his own. Baekhyun's heart fluttered as Chanyeol's palm engulfed is as they crossed the road. He wasn't a baby and on any other day he'd have fought but— he always seemed to be making excuses nowadays. 

“You know what kills me. What's your poison?” He let Chanyeol drag him across the road. 

“You and Chris Evans,” He heard the taller mutter. 

“Right. Fuck you, Chanyeol.” It spurred out of his mouth casually and then he froze.

Chanyeol simply looked at him. Really looked at him. He felt his eyes rake his body completely before they started walking again. Baekhyun let out a flustered breath. What was that? Did Chanyeol check him out shamelessly? He looked at their connected hands before he pulled it away. Chanyeol spared him another long glance before his hands slid into his pocket. 

ΨΨΨ

If Baekhyun was pissed over the fact he didn't tell the younger how to kill him, he didn't show it that well. Chanyeol found himself in one of the lounge rooms of the castle Baekhyun sitting beside him. Rather stiff and still huffing. In all honesty, he did not mind sharing the secrets of how to kill a Vampire with Baekhyun. What he feared were Baekhyun's stubbornness and determination. Once he set his mind to things, he wouldn't stop till he got it. And perhaps it would involve Baekhyun trying to kill him in every way the younger could plot. He couldn't risk that. Not when he just got Baekhyun back. Once they were settled in their relationship, he'd let Baekhyun do whatever he wanted with him.

He would explain himself but he doubted Baekhyun was looking for that. He looked at Baekhyun again who was busy cutting his strawberries on the board balanced on his thighs as he sat cross-legged. When he'd suggested earlier to use the kitchen he'd just gotten a cold look. As long as Baekhyun wasn't injured, Chanyeol didn't care where the strawberries were cut. 

“Would a knife hurt you?” He heard the younger say. 

He looked at Baekhyun again as the smaller stared back defiantly. “Probably.” 

“Hmm.” He heard the other hum, as he set his cut strawberries aside, before Chanyeol knew it, just like the pool ball Baekhyun tossed the knife in his direction. He caught in time. Promptly. Fingers closing around the blade. “Impressive. So it doesn't hurt you.” Baekhyun smiled. 

He smiled back, stretching his way over to Baekhyun who scrambled back on the couch. He didn't stop till Baekhyun was effectively caged under him, his body hovering over Baekhyun. He dropped his voice a notch as he set the blade past Baekhyun's head, on the table. He didn't miss how Baekhyun bit his lip, eyes following his every action. He clicked his tongue and just like that those eyes were looking into his. A little wide but attentive. He let a finger trace Baekhyun's neck, “Baekhyun?” He drawled out his name.

“Yes?” Baekhyun whispered back. The way the smaller shuddered under him was ecstasy. He loved it when Baekhyun responded to him. Physically. Verbally. Emotionally. 

“Let's talk about what hurts me,” He hooked a finger under the thread of a necklace Baekhyun wore, pulling it out from under his shirt to look at the white cedar. The white cedar than definitely could do him serious harm. “Once we really really get to know each other.” He breathed out as he dropped the thread, the cedar softly falling against Baekhyun's chest. 

He froze when felt Baekhyun's hand on his abdomen. He tried to keep his face expressionless but his eyes couldn't lie and he could see himself in Baekhyun's eyes, almost hopeful. How much of it was visible to Baekhyun he didn't know. The younger arched up slowly, lifting his head. Fuck. He closed his eyes, as Baekhyun's palm splayed itself on his chest. He wanted this. He needed this. He craved the idea of there being no space between the two of them. 

“Well, I suppose I'm content then not knowing,” He was pushed back. He didn't fight it. He felt himself smirk as he lounged on his corner of the couch. Baekhyun simply adjusted his t-shirt and rubbed the back of his flushed neck. Nothing about Baekhyun's body language screamed repulsion. 

“Liar,” He called the younger out. 

“I pity you,” Baekhyun shot back and that had Chanyeol's interest. The younger simply continued. “You're missing out on a lot of good food.” 

“Trust me, when I turned the food wasn't that great in England either.” 

“Well, they are, now.” Baekhyun shrugged and Chanyeol felt a pang in his heart. 

“I would have killed to be human all those years ago. Now, I'm just glad I wasn't. And I waited. I'm glad I waited.” 

“Waited for what?” Baekhyun asked as he took a piece of chocolate from Chanyeol's hand. 

_You_. 

“A second chance.” 

“Has anybody told you, Chanyeol, that you're very vague?” The younger titled his head towards him. 

“All part of the charm,” He chuckled and earned a laugh from the smaller. At least he was laughing. At his expense but laughing nevertheless. 

“You don't have any,” Baekhyun bit the chocolate before laughing again. 

“That so?” 

“Uh-Huh,” The younger giggled again. “It's all borrowed from the charm of the house.”

“Right. Well, I'm making you laugh so that's a charm enough” He said honestly, grinning back. 

Baekhyun instantly schooled his features into a poker face. Which made him laugh harder. He found himself hitting his thigh as he laughed. And soon the younger burst into laughter himself. 

“I hate you!” Baekhyun swatted him right in the chest again. 

“Yeah? I know,” He said between laughs and a few more light blows from Baekhyun. 

“You have a nice laugh,” He heard Baekhyun say as his series of chuckles died down. He smiled at Baekhyun before nodding. 

“It's nothing in comparison to yours,” Chanyeol chuckled as he ate a strawberry. “So what are we watching?” 

“Captain America.” Baekhyun grinned.

ΨΨΨ

Chanyeol had been deadly still for an hour. Baekhyun had passed out midway through devouring his third packet of Doritos. Right against his shoulder while the third movie of the night rolled. He simply adjusted Baekhyun's head to his lap and played with his fingers as he let the movie play. He wouldn't openly admit yet. But Baekhyun had good taste. He rubbed Baekhyun's fingers between his own. The warmth from them felt like home. It felt safe. Lively. And it was sign enough. He still was not over how it was all possible. He'd catch himself looking for signs of life in Baekhyun. Or to check if it's some long stretched being. He looked at the sleeping boy as he let his thumb run against those soft lips. “Mine. Every inch of you. And I won't stop till I earn your soul back. Your trust back. Till we fit perfectly again,” He whispered like a solemn prayer. A vow. He curled his fingers with Baekhyun as he sipped from his glass of blood. He touched the cedar on Baekhyun's chest, watching it burn him for a moment before he let go. The universe was at least looking out for him. Or an old lady in Spain. 

His mind remained latched onto the movie for a while as Gorman walked in to clean the mess. A look was spared in Baekhyun and his direction but not a word spoken. He did catch a small line of a smile if you could call it that. He settled back, resting his head against the couch as Baekhyun mumbled something incoherent. To hear the small noises he made in his sleep again was a symphony enough. He caught himself worrying along with the thoughts of what if Baekhyun never remembered? What then? Chanyeol looked down at his lover, completely oblivious about their past. He brought their laced hands to his lips and placed a feverish kiss on Baekhyun's hand and then the inside of his wrist. He let his lips linger a while. He knew his answer. In case, Baekhyun never remembered. He knew his answer. 

Baekhyun woke in a cold sweat again. He'd try to stir Baekhyun a couple of times when the smaller's whimpering and calls had gotten too distressed but nothing would stir him. Baekhyun woke by himself a few minutes later. Eyes wide. He'd done what he'd always done when Baekhyun had bad dreams. He hadn't hesitated. He slid his fingers around Baekhyun's neck, curling and running his fingers over the skin in soothing motions. Baekhyun was still shaking a little. Chanyeol simply pulled him into his arms. Hair tickled his cheek, he didn't mind. He turned his face towards it instead. “It's alright. You're here now, Baek. Shh.” He let his hand carefully rub up and down his back. Whatever Baekhyun was feeling was messy. Baekhyun was anxiously holding on to his forearm. 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun spoke after a very long time. He'd stopped shaking but Chanyeol couldn't bring himself to stop comforting him. Baekhyun didn't ask him to either. Perhaps, now he would. Chanyeol slowly slid one of his arms away but Baekhyun simply leaned into him.

“Yes?” He asked tenderly. 

“Can we not sleep tonight? I'm telling you Thor is a good movie. We should watch it right now.” 

He smiled softly as he younger remained closed to him. “Yeah? Let's do that then. I'm enjoying the movies. Maybe I should get on with the times more often.” 

There was a small silence before the younger laughed. _Always the strong one, his Baekhyun._ “Yes, yes you should.”

Baekhyun didn't fall asleep after, but he did not attempt to move away from him either. Baekhyun even let him feed him the rest of the food as the movie played on. 

ΨΨΨ

“Chess?” He poked his head into Baekhyun's room, still staying safely on the other side of the door. Baekhyun was casually spread like a starfish on his bed. It had been four days since one movie led to the other and one attempt to access G-mail. Chanyeol almost felt offended Baekhyun thought he didn't know what a G-mail was. They hadn't dwelled much on it. Instead, they got back to the movie marathon. Chanyeol expected Baekhyun to look bummed or simply draw himself away but the younger had done no such thing. It was everything he had dreamed of. Even the tiny argument over superhero preferences. They'd hardly ventured out these past days. Mostly their break times would only include bathroom breaks for Baekhyun and an occasional night of music exchange. He was still enduring bad rap music but the way Baekhyun smiled at him made him feel like there was more to it. Wanting to opt-out of bad rap music, Chanyeol had suggested spending the day doing something else. Baekhyun had wanted to shower and that's how Chanyeol found himself an hour later at Baekhyun's door asking for a game of chess. 

Baekhyun pried one eye open to look at him, “My back hurts.” 

“Do you want a massage?“ He offered with one eyebrow raised. “Maybe you should have taken my advice when I said you needed more than bathroom breaks.” 

“Whatever. Don't act like these weren't the best four days of your life, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said, lifelessly trying to move his body on the bed without lifting his limbs. Which just ended up with his torso wiggling. 

“They were.” He chuckled as he stepped in and closed the door. 

“Are you going to cheat as you did with the cards?” Baekhyun asked, head hanging from the edge of the bed, eyes following him. He couldn't help the grin that formed on his face. 

“I did not cheat with the cards. You did.” Chanyeol said as he crouched so that he was eye level with Baekhyun's upside-down head. 

“Liar,” Baekhyun said, eyes forming inverted crescents as he smiled. Chanyeol felt a finger bop his nose. “I remember otherwise.” 

“You were very sleepy that day,” He argued back as he got up and sat down on the bed. “So, care for a game, Baekhyun?” 

“Bring it on. The loser gets punished.” Baekhyun finally rolled over on his stomach, his t-shirt riding up to expose his smooth unblemished back. Baekhyun adjusted it all the more quickly.

“I like the sound of that,” He found himself saying. 

“Sure you do,” Baekhyun quipped, getting on all his fours. Chanyeol caught himself in a dilemma, of whether to look or not. The bed dipped as Baekhyun crawled over to the edge, right past Chanyeol. He was hit with a wave of lime and something he couldn't quite put a finger on, but something that definitely made him want to grab on and push Baekhyun further into the mattress, and fuck him right there. _Desire._

_Breathe_. He had to remind himself. 

Chanyeol felt a tap on his shoulder. He blinked thrice to see Baekhyun standing with his flip-flops on. Baekhyun looked like he was about to say something but he simply dropped his hand and then dropped himself on the bed. He gulped. Baekhyun spoke after a loud grunt, “On second thought, can we play here? I have no will to move.” He only sat up on the bed, mattress dipping as he bounced onto the pillows beside him.

“Works for me,” Chanyeol said. He was going to go insane. He loved the idea of Baekhyun getting comfortable. But it was difficult to survive without getting to touch him like he wanted to. It was taking everything in him. He'd waited so long. He could wait a bit more. He reminded himself as he sped up to the game room and returned. 

“That's not fair! You're killing me again!” Baekhyun whined, and Chanyeol had to suppress his smile. “Are you incapable of mercy?” 

“I believe you exhausted your mercy cards, love. I've spared you six times already. Only because you won't stop looking at me like that,” He sighed as he rested his head on his fist, looking at the silver-white haired beauty sitting opposite him.

“Like what?” Baekhyun said, making his pout more visible by jutting his bottom lip out. Chanyeol swore if it happened one more time, he'd grab Baekhyun by the nape of his neck, draw him closer and kiss the life out of him. _Wait._ He blinked. Not the life out of him. That would defeat his purpose. He'd kiss him breathless. 

“Heart eyes,” Chanyeol said as he knocked Baekhyun's piece down. 

“Knock me down one more time and those will disappear,” Baekhyun grumbled as he folded his arms, eyebrows frowning. 

As ever, Baekhyun was still competitive and a sore loser. But at least he agreed he had heart eyes for him. He watched Baekhyun move his queen piece against his knight. Finally knocking a significant piece down. Triumphantly because the piece flew across the bed and clattered to the floor.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun began, pink glossing the apples of his cheek. “Got excited. I got it.” 

And just as Chanyeol expected. Baekhyun was still as lazy too. It would have been cute had it not been for the way Baekhyun simply stretched and bent to get the piece that had rolled under the bed. T-shirt riding up, the elastic of his pant didn't wrap any higher either but hung rather low as he stretched. Chanyeol felt a low fire creep across his skin, and settle deep south. He curled his fingers around the sheet, nails protruding. Fuck he was slipping. His nails tore into the sheets. He levelled his breathing, but nothing could prepare him for the way Baekhyun almost slipped as he yelped on about having found the piece. He acted without thinking, wrapping his arm around the smaller's stomach and yanking him back against the mattress. His head could have easily hit the nightstand. Chanyeol let out a shaky breath, nails retracting. Baekhyun was directly under him, and this time there was no space between them. They were both panting. He knew for different reasons. 

“Got it,” Baekhyun said, breathlessly as he lifted the piece. 

His gaze didn't waver. It was set on Baekhyun's face. Baekhhyun's back was soft against his hand, as his fingers curled around Baekhyun's waist. Baekhyun gasped. He kept his voice low. He didn't trust himself to be loud and clear right now. “How many times must I tell you to be careful and not hurt yourself?”

Baekhyun remained silent under him. He didn't miss how Baekhyun's eyes remained shut and the faintest tremble that passed through him, as he tightened his grip. Of course, he was sensitive. He wondered if Baekhyun would still react the same way if he dared to move his hand higher, and pinch his buds. If Baekhyun would still buck and moan and writhe as he leisurely took his time to savour his skin, swirl his tongue across his skin, slide it into his warm mouth. He wanted to suck on his tongue. Fuck his mouth, till they were a clash of teeth and breathless moans. He wanted Baekhyun to tug on his hair. Hard. Draw him closer. He wanted nothing more than to be able to run his tongue along the sensitive roof of his mouth, to kiss the smaller, until Baekhyun was reduced to a moaning whimpering mess. Until the only coherent word that left Baekhyun's lips was his name. Until the smaller rutted against him, drawing friction. They fit perfectly against each other. He could feel Baekhyun's thighs on either side of his waist. He gazed at the exposed flesh on Baekhyun's neck, wanting to mark him. To claim him as he filled him, to taste him everywhere. He would leave no measure of skin unexplored. His grip tightened on Baekhyun's hip. 

“Baekhyun?” He whispered as the younger's eyes fluttered open. Exquisite. He was so ethereal. Chanyeol couldn't find the words to do him justice. 

“I just wanted to get the piece. I wouldn't hurt myself,” Baekhyun murmured equally softly. 

His throat was constricted. He simply wanted to kiss him. So he leaned down to close the distance. Baekhyun's hand rode up his arm, and every one of Chanyeol's nerves felt on fire. The best kind. It was intoxicating to watch Baekhyun's eyes flutter close, fingers curling into the material of his shirt, lips parted as his hand travelled up his side. He lowered himself further. Baekhyun's body fit perfectly against his own. He let his tongue dart out against the bottom of his own lip, as he finally reached out to kiss Baekhyun—

“Food's ready! I'd like to thank Master Baekhyun for giving me the opportunity to use my kitchen these past few days,” Gorman's voice had him startled and rolling off Baekhyun. He cleared his throat glowering at the old man who simply shrugged and left. 

“Be right down!” He heard Baekhyun say as the younger rolled off the bed and hopped into the bathroom, shutting the door. Chanyeol heard the lock turn, and he turned into the pillow. Muffling his dissatisfied groan. 


End file.
